Sanity Restored
by Honeybat
Summary: Harry finds himself in Voldemort's body. Will killing the Dark Lord mean suicide, or will he be able to return to his real body in the process? With spy Severus Snape rapidly becoming his closest ally and friend, Harry sets out to save not only his own existence but also the whole Wizarding World. NO Slash or even serious romance, but I can't rule out some m/f flirting.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a work in progress that will hopefully be updated every other week. Except for the basic idea of Harry as someone else it has nothing to do with my earlier story A New Perspective.**  
**_

* * *

**Sanity Restored**

Part 1

Harry screamed in pain as Voldemort invaded his mind. This time not from across the country, but from fifteen feet in front of him. All it had taken was eye-contact and the Dark Lord had surged right into Harry's mind. The pain in his scar was unbelievable, worse than anything he'd experienced, even the crucio the year pain became his whole world, and it was non ending and relentless, he despaired that he'd survive with his sanity intact, before something gave within him, his mind ripped apart from his body and the pain dulled just like everything around him. The world became disjointed and unreal.

The great atrium of the Ministry of Magic seemed to disappear from around him as he fought to stay conscious when his body started moving and talking beyond his control. The damn Dark Lord was using his body to fight Dumbledore, even tried to make the old man kill him.

"Fight him, Harry!" the Headmaster called out in between curses. "Throw him out!"

But Harry had no idea how, the invading mind seemed so overpowering, too strong for him to do anything but observe. Instead he began looking forward to seeing his parents, Sirius and Cedric in the afterlife. He wrapped himself up in the feeling of love and affection towards them and towards his friends. Suddenly, it wasn't him that was howling in pain. Something about Voldemort couldn't handle the emotions coursing through Harry. The invading mind made one last taunt towards Dumbledore and Harry, before he wrenched himself away from Harry, back into his own body.

Harry felt a strange pulling sensation, and then suddenly he was standing in a completely different hall, with a body pressed up against his left side. He looked down and found Bellatrix Lestrange held in his very long and thin arms. Disgusted he let go and pushed her away. "Get out of my ssssight!" he hissed threateningly, prepared to hex her when she turned on him.

But she didn't attack. "Yes, My Lord," she squeaked and scurried away, towards a door on the other end of the large room.

"What?" Harry stared down at very pale, long-fingered hands and the pale yew wand to the sweeping black robes that seemed to billow around him even though there was no wind. With trembling fingers he touched his face, dreading what he already knew he'd find. He had no nose or, he caressed his scalp, any hair at all.

"Bloody Hell! I'm bloody possssessssing Lord Voldemort!" he gasped in shock at the high-pitched voice that stuttered on the esses so that he sounded like a deranged snake. Something was wrong with his tongue. He stuck it out, and it extended almost four inches outside of his mouth. It was bloody forked!

He staggered over to the gaudy, gilded throne next to him and sank gracelessly down onto it. What was going on? This was nothing like what Voldemort had done to him at the Ministry, neither was it anything like what he'd experienced during the visions. This wasn't him feeling and doing what the Dark Lord was doing, this was him, Harry Potter using the Dark Lord's body as his own. There was no pain, no strange voice inside of him. He frowned, he felt comfortable, this felt like it was his body, not some strange loaner where things didn't work as it should.

"Lumosss!" he hissed, and the wand in his hand lit up obediently, though a lot stronger than it usually did. It lit up the whole room, not just the immediate area. The power that stirred within him at the act of magic felt incredible. It produced light, but it was seductively Dark in nature. Harry laughed at the feeling of it washing over him, coursing through him, bending to his will. He had Voldemort's power!

"What elsssse do I have?" he asked himself. Looking out the window, seeing dawn breaking, he closed his eyes and tried to remember what Voldemort had eaten for breakfast the previous morning. Immediately images of the Dark Lord at a large dining room table with Bellatrix on one side and Lucius and Narcissa on the other. All of them were having tea with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and rolls. He even remembered Narcissa making smalltalk about the weather with her sister.

It was a strange feeling, remembering how he'd sent the visions to 'the boy', but not what he'd been thinking or what he was feeling. The raw information of the deed was there, but no more than that, the mind of the man himself seemed to be missing both from the memory and the present. He had no hateful voice trying to regain his body within him now. Shouldn't there be?

Harry sighed, he sure had a lot to think about. There had to be something in Voldemort's past that explained things. He also needed to find out what had happened to his real body. Was that where the Dark Lord was now? Had they switched bodies?

Standing up from the cushioned, but still uncomfortable throne, he decided to retreat to Voldemort's private suite. He frowned again when he realized he was at Malfoy Manor. Voldemort might have liked it there, but Harry felt rather exposed. He had no idea if he could play Dark Lord well enough to fool them just yet. A smaller suite of rooms might also be easier to ward for privacy.

He took a deep breath to bring fourth his courage. He was the Dark Lord, he had to act the part or he'd be in even more trouble. Be the Dark Lord, be the Dark Lord, he repeated within his mind as he pulled the double doors open with a violent yank. The doors crashed against the wall as he strode through. He almost stumbled over a huddling piece of trash that had been leaning against the door outside. "Wormtail!" he hissed in disgust when the bundle scuttled away.

"Master!"

"I believe I'll sssskip breakfassst food thisss morning, bring me lunch in my quarterssss inssstead," he ordered, wondering briefly where the idea of food had come from. He didn't have to pretend to make the order menacing. He truly hated the bloody rat and couldn't help enjoying the idea of ordering him around.

"Yes, Master!"

Harry turned away, dismissing the rat as he strode through the opulent corridors and halls towards the stairs up to his quarters. He quite enjoyed his new body, he decided. He felt strong and in control even with the long and thin limbs. The constant pain from the scar as well as the chronic sense of exhaustion was thankfully gone with his old body. It was with a sense of elation that he realized he was not hungry, nor tired at all for the first time in a long long while.

It was no trouble at all bringing up the knowledge of where his quarters were located, nor how his chambers were warded, and then slipping through them with the ease of habit. He did after all remember quite well and quite easily how he'd done it the previous morning when he'd left. For a short moment, as he entered, he couldn't differentiate between something he'd done and something Voldemort had done. He shuddered at how easily he could actually slip into Voldemort's life. He stopped, right in the middle of the parlour, chills running down his back. "To the ressst of the world I AM Voldemort!" Nobody but him knew what had happened, and it would be damn hard telling anyone the truth. Who would believe You-Know-Who?

Most people didn't know Harry Potter well enough to know if he was telling the truth, not even now when he'd been proven right about Voldemort. His friends and the Order knew Voldemort had been in Harry's head, they'd suspect he'd found out more than they had realized if he tried telling them stuff only Harry should know. Would they believe Veritaserum even worked on him? Worst of all, he had no idea what Dumbledore would do if he got his hands on a Voldemort trying to defect to the light. He'd probably see it as a chance to kill him. Harry didn't want to die, not even now. He'd have to be very very careful now.

The only person he could even get close enough to talk to without being hexed on sight was Snape, he realized. He didn't like the man, but he was fairly sure the man was loyal to the light. If he could get him to drink some Veritaserum, he'd be set to find out for sure if he could trust the man with his secret.

At that moment, he was woken from his reverie by a hesitant knock on the door. Nobody was allowed through the wards, not even elves. He opened the door. Wormtail was outside with a large tray. Harry silently waved him inside and over to a small dining table by the bay window. "Put it down, then give me your arm," he ordered.

The rat eagerly bowed and held up his bared arm as he sank to his knees in front of Harry. Harry put his wand-tip to the mark and pressed hard, channelling his new magic into it. A pulse of magic went out from Wormtails' mark, connecting him to what felt like an extension of himself somehow. "Ssseverusss, come to meee," he hissed in Parseltongue and knew the need to come would be instilled in the man not only by the pain this calling caused.

Harry smirked as he disconnected Severus and instead sought out the ten of his followers that were now occupying Azkaban. "You will be punisshed..." he hissed, and sent continuous raw pain though the connection. They had hurt his friends, they had failed their mission, they were his to punish! He cackled in malicious glee as even Wormtail was squirming in pain in front of him.

All too soon, he dropped the man on the floor. "Tell Ssseverusss to join me here when he arrivesss, Wormtail," he ordered with a kick to the man's guts.

"Yes Master."

Harry's gleeful chuckling died down as he sat down by the table to have his early lunch. Thinking about what he'd just done killed his appetite. The men he had just tortured may have been death eaters, but they were still human, and he was now their Master and Lord. It really shouldn't feel so good to exercise that power over them, but it did.

"I've barely been here an hour, and I'm already sssettling in," he shook his head and decisively removed the cloche over the serving plate. Under it was a very rare steak, almost to the point of raw along with roasted potatoes and carrots, it was accompanied by a red wine sauce and some freshly baked rolls. Along with this there were a nice Bordeaux and some treacle tart and tea for afters. "At leassst he eatsss well..." Harry mumbled as he dug into his meal.

He was about to cut himself a piece of tart, smirking at the thought that it was Voldemort's favourite as well, when there was another deferential knock on the door. He barely gave a thought as to the ease the action came to him; banished the remnants of the first course and conjured another plate and cup for Severus before he waved at the door to open it.

"Come on in, Ssseverusss!" he called without even bothering getting up from his position by the table.

Harry noticed a glimpse of curiosity in the eyes of his masked Potions Master as he confidently, but carefully entered the parlour. Harry knew it was the first time he had been invited into the inner sanctum, so to speak. Usually it was only Wormtail, Lucius and Bellatrix who had that honor. All other audiences were held in the throne room downstairs.

Even though Harry had known Snape was a Death Eater for a while now, he was hit by the reality of it when the so proud and stoic man fell to the floor in a kneeling bow, his robes fanned out around him.

Harry leaned back in his chair, studying the kneeling man in front of him. He hadn't actually planned how to go about telling the man what had happened. So, instead of plunging ahead with the big question, he decided to try and put the man at ease somewhat first.

"Ssseverusss, come, have ssssome tea and tart with me," he invited, trying not to growl at his inability to speak normally with his forked tongue. Damn snake-genes. He waved his wand, and Severus' mask and uniform was banished, making the man look only slightly less intimidating in the teaching-robes he had on under it.

The man only hesitated briefly before he stood and claimed the free chair on the other side of the round table Harry was occupying. Harry cut two pieces himself, and served them as he indicated for Severus to pour the tea.

None of them spoke as they enjoyed their cakes and tea. To Harry it felt slightly surreal to amicably share something so normal with his potions Professor, and without a single sneer or glare too. But then again this time it was he, as in Harry Potter, who had the upper hand.

Once they were done, Severus seemed to gather is courage. "What can I do for you Master?" he asked.

Harry leaned back in his seat again, studying Severus for a moment before he spoke. "Ssseveruss, my sslippery Sspy. For once in your life, I need your complete and utter truth about your loyaltiesss. For what I'm about to tell you, I need to know if you are truly on my ssside."

"Of course I am, Master!" Severus replied without any hesitation. If Harry hadn't known better he wouldn't have thought it a lie, it rang very true. As it was now, he did have reason to believe Severus wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord.

"Would you be willing to ansssswer that question under veritasssserum to confirm?" Harry asked with a piercing glare.

Severus briefly seemed to pale even further before he swallowed what must be nearing panic. Voldemort very rarely relied on Veritaserum for truth, instead he usually used Legilimency on his followers and hostages. But Harry knew he couldn't trust Severus to not to hide the truth that way.

"Yes, of course, Master."

Harry held out his wand. "Accio Veritaserum!" he ordered. Moments later a small vial came hurtling through the air from the discarded pile of clothes that was Severus' uniform. Harry grinned toothily. "How good of you to bring your own!" He uncorked it and leaned over towards Severus. "Tongue out," he hissed.

Three drops later, and Severus Snape's sharp eyes became unfocused and his features slacked.

"Tell me, Ssseverusss, who are you loyal to?"

"To Myself."

"Hmm, yea, alwaysss the perfect double-agent, aren't you?"

"Yesss," came the impassionate reply

"Who's side are you ulitmately on? Mine or Dumbledore's?"

"Neither."

This was already getting ridiculous, the man sure knew how to answer and yet not tell anything. "Indeed, you are sslippery. Now, I'm going to need you to elaborate more. Besidesss yourself who are you loyal to."

Sweat was pouring down Severus' face, as he obviously tried to fight the drug.

"Anssswer me!"

"Harry Potter," Severus blurted out. "I swore an unbreakable vow to his mother to always protect him to the best of my ability. I do not like the boy, and I can not stand by his side publicly, but he has my support and protection."

"Then, why are you treating him like sssshit, even in private? I would have thought you'd want him to know you're alliesss?"

"I wanted to take him under my wing, let him know he had someone who cared, but Dumbledore wanted me to play the bad guy. He ordered me, with compulsions I can't break, to loathe, hate and humiliate him."

The man was shaking now, the reality of telling his Lord his greatest secret finally breaking through the Veritaserum. "Please, My Lord!" the panic was near and Harry wondered if he was about to be hexed in a wild attempt at running.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Calm down Ssseverussss. I'm not about to hexsss you."

An astonished "What?" came through the panic.

Harry chuckled, amused. "Tell me, Ssssseverusss, did you have time to find out what happened in the Atrium of the Minissstry of Magic earlier today?"

"Well, Dumbledore mentioned you duelled him, briefly possessed the boy and then you ran off before you could be surrounded when the aurors arrived."

"And after I left, anything interesssting happen?"

Severus winced as he continued, apparently there were still serum in his body. "Potter collapsed and fell into a magical coma, they think. They haven't been able to wake him. He's in the Hogwarts infirmary now. We were starting to investigate what you may have hit him with, as you left."

Harry tapped a long pale finger across his non-lips, relieved that Voldemort wasn't out and about as Harry Potter. "There'ssss a very eassssy exsssplanation for why Potter issss in a coma..." he smirked at the surprised look on Severus' face.

"What did you do, my Lord?"

"I don't know." Severus eyebrow went up at that. "I don't know, exsssactly. You ssssee Ssseverusss, I am Harry Potter!"

"WHAT!"

Harry shrugged. "When Voldemort ended the possssesssson I was pulled right along, and a moment later I wassss in control of thissss body, and the Dark Lord nowhere to find. I have no idea what the bloody hell happened to the ssssnaketongued bassstard." he growled as he held out his forked tongue. "Bloody ssssnake-genesssss!" he cursed again looking at it before he snapped it back in.

Severus gaped at his outburst, then started laughing. It was the first true and honest laugh Harry had ever heard from his dreaded Potions Master.

"Professsssor! it'sss not funny!" he sulked something that sounded rather funny in the Dark Lord's menacing hissing way of speaking that Harry had been forced to assume.

But Snape laughed even harder at that. "Only you, Potter. Only you," he managed.

Harry crossed his arms and decided to wait it out now that he had accomplished his goal to tell his Potions Master the truth and make him believe him. He dove into his Dark Lord well of knowledge to find how to break a powerful compulsion on someone. He couldn't very well collaborate with the man if he was forced to hate him.

It didn't take much to find a universal finite that should take care of the Headmaster's compulsion. He collected his power, aimed his wand and intoned. "Finite Incantatem Omnia Maxima." The counter-spell swirled around Snape and within moments he was blinking as if hit with a cold bucket of water. this time it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Ssssorry, Ssseverusss, I do believe you lost the greasy with the git." Because in front of him sat a Severus who had beautiful black locks, a rather smaller but still hooked nose, white straight teeth and a healthily rosy skin. The very anti-thesis of who he'd been.

"What are you talking about?"

"The glamour that made you ugly?"

"Huh?"

Harry gestured towards a mirror on the other side of the room. "Have a look yourself. If it wasn't you who did the glamour, they sure did a number on you."

"Bloody Hell!"

"I'd guess Dumbledore, or perhaps Potter Sr or Sirius did that very early on. You already had the ugly look when I made you a Death Eater..." Harry gulped when Snape turned sharply to stare at him.

"Ooopssss, when Voldemort made you a Death Eater. I have all hisss memoriesss. I can accessss them asss eassily ass my own. We need to find out what happened, why, and how to reverssse it. I am already starting to think of his actsss like mine, who knows how I'll change when I'm forced to act like him for a long period of time."

"What a mess," Severus sighed. "We need a plan."

"Indeed, we do." Harry mused as he watched the still confused Severus. Somehow his brain worked a lot better in Tom's body. It was as if he'd moved into a whole new division of intelligence. Somehow an idea just popped into his head no effort at all. "Right, thisss iss what we'll do: You will tell Dumbledore and the order that Voldemort was wounded by the posssesson and thusss want you by hisss sside asss his new sssecond in command now that Luciuss isss gone to Azsskaban. Sssince you never liked teaching anyway, you might asss well quit your job and kidnap Harry Potter on your way out of the cassstle. Asss a Traitor to the Order, you'll be ssstaying with me, helping find a sssolution to this posssesssion problem and making sssure Voldemort don't ssurvive it. I'll of courssse need you to create sssome potionssss. I do NOT want to look like thisss, or sssssound like thissss, regress me to Tom Riddle or give me a permanent Polyjuice Potion...what do you think?"

"I think you've also inherited the Dark Lord's ability to come up with a plan on the spot. Though his are usually a lot more complicated."

"Alliesss?" Harry held out his bony hand and Severus didn't hesitate. They shook hands and when their eyes met there were no walls to hide the honesty in the pledge as allies.

"Maybe now we can even be friends," Severus replied with a grin.

"Indeed, we can," Harry agreed, and he could feel the new warmth between them. Though meeting Snape's eyes from the vantage point of being taller than his professor felt a bit strange still.

The formalities taken care of, Severus once again turned to the mirror, running his hand through his new hair, looking down his tiny nose, grinning with teeth white enough to threaten Lockhart's award-winning smile. "I can't bloody believe I've walked through my whole life not noticing a bloody glamour on me!"

"Ssincsse I finitoed everything in one blassst, we won't know exssactly who did it. But you have to admit there'sss a definite chancsse our dear Headmassster sset you up. He wanted a bad guy under his thumb, who'ss to say he didn't do it already in your youth, to groom you into Death Eater-hood ssso to ssspeak?"

Severus shook his head with his shoulders uncharacteristically slumped. "I truly believed he was on my side, even though I could never allow myself to completely trust him."

Somehting about being Voldemort boosted Harry's confidence. He wrapped an arm around Snape's shoulders and studied his own reflection next to his new ally's. "Dumbledore issn't either asss good or asss light asss he wantsss the world to believe. I know now that it iss becausse of Dumbledore's actionsss in Tom Riddle'ss passst that he iss Voldemort today. Had the Headmasster acted differently back then, the world would be very different today. I'm afraid that, with what I know now, I can't be a part of the Order or return to the ssschool under hisss control."

"The prophecy Voldemort tried to get from the Department of Mysteries today stated you have the power to defeat Voldemort. We don't know the rest of it, but you sure are in a position to take him out now, if you haven't already defeated him now. You'll have to dig through his memories to find out how he evaded death last time, to prevent it from happening again. Dumbledore has told me, several times in fact, that you do have a key part and he expects you to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. I think he intends for you to die taking Voldemort out."

Harry nodded, not breaking eye-contact in the mirror. "Wouldn't ssurprisse me. He ssure hass groomed me to be sself sssacrificssing, humble and without confidencsse in my own worth."

"So, we keep this quiet. Just the two of us to begin with. Maybe later, depending on how we do with our mission, we might need the inventive geniuses of the Weasley Twins or the research genius of Miss Granger. We also need to find the Dark Lord a new hideout. With Lucius in Azkaban you aren't secure here."

Once again knowledge bubbled up from Harry's new mind. "How about you, Severus, didn't you have an old estate somewhere? Prince Castle, or something?"

Snape frowned. "My mother was disinherited from the Prince family. My grandfather left the bloody place to the Dark Lord"

More information was coming to Harry's aid. "Yes, that's right. Riddle inherited the whole shebang. How about I give it back to you, for long and loyal service?"

Snape made big eyes. "Really?"

"Why not? We have all the assetss of the Dark Sside at our disposssal, why not usse it as we ssee fit. Prince is your legacy, you sshould have it back," Harry said with a final nod.

"Thank you, My Lord," Snape was bowing before he even realized what he was doing.

Harry chuckled. "Your Lord, am I? I thought you believed me when I sssaid I wass Harry Potter?"

Snape blushed. "Opps. I do, I do...old habits, it seems."

"Perhaps it'sss a habit you better keep until we've eliminated the ressst of the Death Eatersss."

Snape grinned predatorily "How about I whip up a nice poison, eh?"

"Ooo, good idea! A sslow acting one. We could put it on the hem of my robess, call a mass meeting and then the next morning they will all be dead in their bedsss."

"What? No torture? No death in agony at your feet? You're losing your touch, my Lord!"

Harry laughed. "Don't you mean: Merlin, The-Boy-Who-Lived iss going Dark! He's planning the murder of dozensssss!"

"Nah, I don't care about that, we're at war. Besides, there's nothing like a little Dark Arts to spruce up life." He held out his hand again. "Welcome to the Dark Mr. Potter!"

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you Professor Ssnape, glad to be here." The grin that came upon him was devilish in its mischievousness. And he even believed it.

There was a deep gong sounding through the house, interrupting their banter. "Ah, it sseems it'ss already lunchtime in the Malfoy housse," Harry noted. "Will you ssstay?" he asked Severus.

"Sure, would be nice with something different from the usual school-grub. Besides, I think Cissa might need some consoling, what with Lucius in prison and all."

"Yes, such a pity. I'm gonna have to play the part though, so stay on your toes, Severusss."

"Certainly, I do have a lifetime of experience in grovelling. Should be interesting to see if I can spot any difference between you and the real one."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You don't think I can do it?"

"As long as it's just socialising I believe you could, you already have his mannerisms and way of speaking. I'm less confident if you end up in a situation where you'll need to crucio someone. Dumbledore said you are incapable of the unforgiveables."

Harry chuckled. "Showss what he knowsss. I crucioed Bellatrix at the minissstry. It was weak, barely a tickle for Bella, but I did casst it."

"Could you do it to me? It might be expected, you always do."

Harry tilted his head in thought, bringing up a few of the situations where his Potions Professor had made him boil in anger and hate. "Crucio," he hissed, pointing his wand at Severus.

Snape immediately fell to the floor with a raw pained scream. Harry cut the spell off and cushioned the floor even before the man had hit it. Snape looked up at him, panting. "I'm sorry for doubting you, My Lord,"

Harry's sneer was completely real as he stared down at the now kneeling man in front of him. "You've been nasssty to me for five yearsss, Sssnape. We're alliess now, but do you really think it'ss difficult for me to bring out the hate needed for a crucio?"

"Apparently not," Snape said with a sigh as he regained his footing unsteadily. "I am sorry about how I acted. I wish I had been strong enough to go against Dumbledore."

"Don't worry, Ssseveruss. I forgive you. Now, pull yourssself together, it'sss lunchtime."

Snape picked up and donned his discarded uniform, except for the mask. Harry was already in his most intimidating Dark Lord robes. As he was about to dispel his privacy-wards he stilled, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself and brought the memories and mindset of the Dark Lord to the forefront of his mind. Unconsciously he stood and walked a little straighter and taller, the utter confidence that came with being the Master, the Dark Lord, transformed him. Fear had no place in his mind.

At the table downstairs, he found Bellatrix, Wormtail and a red-eyed Narcissa waiting for him to arrive. He said nothing as he indicated for Severus to take the seat on his right side. Bellatrix made big eyes, but kept the silence. They all knew better than to speak out of turn after a failed raid.

Only Harry and Severus had the nerves to actually eat much. The two ladies just picked at the food on their plates. Narcissa seemed on the verge of crying every time she laid eyes on Severus sitting in Lucius place.

When the meal was over Harry finally spoke up. "Ssseverussss will replace Luciusss asss my sssssecond in command. You will obey him asss you would me, from now on." He turned towards his hostess. "When your sson returnsss from Hogwartss, he will be Marked and will then take Sseveruss's place as my Sspy in Hogwarts come fall." He turned towards Bellatrix. "Ass punishment for your failure today, conssider yourssself on probation. With mossst of my inner circle in the handss of the Aurorss, this place iss no longer ssafe as headquarterss. When I move out tomorrow, you will remain here to teach the boy our waysss until the Marking Ceremony."

"But, Master..." she fell to her knees in front of him, her face a mask of horror and despair. She reached out to him like some professional beggar.

Harry snorted. "You know the punishment for a failed misssion, my dear Bella," he hissed.

"Please, Master. Whip me, Crucio me, kick me, but please don't leave me!" she whailed.

"Like you wouldn't love a good flogging," he sneered. "No, you'll take your punishment like a good little minion, Bella. Teach your nephew, and then we will sssee."

"Noooo..." she whailed.

"You forget your place," he sneered back. "Crucio!" For a mad-woman, she was rather predictable. Harry enjoyed every moment of her screams, the image of Sirius falling through the Veil of Death flashing before him as he made her writhe on the floor, even as she came.

He Ignored the shivering woman on the floor and turned towards the last follower at the table he needed to address. "Wormtail, when I leave tomorrow with Ssseveruss at my ssside, I will no longer need your sssservices. I care not what you do until I call you next."

"Yes, Master," came the squeaky voice of total obedience. The rat may be dangerous and unpredictable when it came to others, but he was utterly in awe of his Lord. He'd even brought him back from the dead. Not that Voldemort ever seemed to trust him because of it. Harry couldn't find any confidences or sharing of plans with the rat in his memories. The Rat would rat him out if it came down to saving his own pathetic little life. Voldemort had kept him close because nobody else would do all those demeaning things Wormtail would happily go about. Harry had no such needs.

As was the Dark Lord's habit, he gave no further explanations or justifications to his actions. They were after all his slaves, they were there to further his agenda, nothing more. "Ssseverusss, you have your orderssss," he nodded as he turned on his heel and stalked off, back to his chambers. Just being in the same room as Bellatrix and Wormtail made him itch with growing anger. He honestly had no idea what would happen if he was forced to spend time with his Godfather's murderer and his parents' betrayer.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The Severus Snape that walked down the driveway of Malfoy Manor was utterly baffled. His Lord was not his Lord, he had changed, completely, into someone else. His madman of a Lord had somehow acquired the Soul and Mind of Harry Potter!

He shook his head, he had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that this change in loyalty was now a done deal. He could feel how the magic of the Vow eased its grip on him when he gave in to his urge to help and protect. The last few years, since Potter had showed up at Hogwarts, he had constantly walked a fine line, that hurt or rewarded depending on how nasty he was to the boy.

Now the Boy had turned into his Lord and between the Mark and the Vow he no longer even desired to resist. He was now this New Lord's man, totally and fully. Strangely, he couldn't care less if this turned out a mistake, and he wasn't Harry Potter at all, as long as this change in attitude persisted.

He chuckled when he thought back to the meeting. He'd known instantly that something was not normal. The pain from the call barely hurt and wasn't accompanied by the usual fear-inducing wave of dark power, all he got was a strong urge to go see his Master.

He'd told Dumbledore something wasn't right with his Master, and the Headmaster had figured he was wounded and needed potions after the fight at the ministry. Severus was ordered to go, and do his best. Harry Bloody Potter would have to wait for his help. His Vow had remained strangely silent.

By the time he stepped outside the Estate, he had shrunk his uniform and put it away with the mask in one of his many robe-pockets. It wouldn't do to show up at the Hogwarts Gate in full Death Eater regalia, would it? He tightened his emotional control and easily apparated to his destination. The reporters he'd fought to get through earlier had given up, or went to lunch, thankfully.

He set a quick pace up the path to the main entrance. He wondered how the Headmaster would react when he found out he'd be losing his Potions Professor. A thought struck him; maybe he shouldn't tell him at all before the defection was a reality. He internally nodded to himself, yes that would be for the best. There was no point giving the old man the idea that he'd still be spying for him after this, now was there?

Inside, he noticed that lunch was still in session in the Great Hall, so he took the route towards his own dungeon chambers instead of directly to the Headmaster's office. He sighed at the thought of just how much he had to pack before he could go. He was not about to leave anything behind if he could help it, and most of his possessions and private research were in the castle. He figured he'd be done by late evening and then he'd leave in the early morning hours.

Inside his private chambers, he blinked, again baffled. When he reached for the manual handle to the cupboard where he stored his bottomless, multi-compartment-trunk; and was faced with the image of the Greasy Git in the mirror hanging on his cupboard door.

"What? How?" he was honestly confused. All he'd done since he left the Malfoy Manor was walk across the grounds and through the castle, he had not met one single witch, wizard or student on the way. How had he been re-cursed? When? He hadn't noticed a thing even though his nose had grown and his hair was hanging in greasy strings again.

The puzzle was nagging at him, but he forced himself to ignore the urge to investigate. He'd be leaving in a matter of hours, after all. And it was actually for the best that he was back to his usual self like this. His usual quick glamour was probably detectable by Dumbledore.

Ignoring the image, he opened the cupboard and levitated the trunk from the cupboard with a wave of his wand. With the trunk in the middle of the floor, he gave a command he'd long known he might one day need. "Time to PACK!" he called out, his intent clear.

Into the trunk's first compartment went his library, in the second his private potions laboratory, then in the third all the furniture, in the fourth went everything else. The whole process would probably take a couple of hours, since he wasn't just packing for an emergency, but for a complete move. Once done, he'd be able to put the whole thing in a pocket. Before he was hit by a flying book or scroll, he ducked out the door to head for Dumbledore's office. The packing would take care of itself.

He took the long route through the student corridors and the main entrance hall, instead of the direct secret passage the Headmaster had created for him. He snorted to himself when he realized he was actually feeling nostalgic. He'd been stalking these halls, taking points and scaring students for fifteen years, and before that he'd been a student. Last time he'd left, after graduation, he couldn't leave the seven years of torment behind soon enough. This time, he also had good memories, but they were not enough to make him even hesitate to leave.

He did slow his steps as he passed the Infirmary, slightly curious about Potters condition, but decided he didn't need to be held up there at the moment; which he knew he would be if Madame Pomfrey got his claws into him.

"Gummy Bears," snarled in his usual style got him past the Gargoyle guardian to the Headmaster's office. He was let in without delay.

"Severus, my boy, come in, have a seat, have a Lemon Drop." came the old fool's usual greeting when he stepped into the office.

He sat, using the dispassionate mask he usually wore to face the Headmaster. For the first time since he began his job as a spy, he was about to lie to his second Master about something truly important. "You were right, Albus. The Dark Lord is indeed badly wounded."

Dumbledore nodded, his damn eyes twinkling. "I had a feeling he would be, considering in how bad shape Harry is."

Severus decided to see if the old man had any idea what had really happened. "What exactly happened, Albus? The Dark Lord wouldn't tell me much, he just ordered me to brew some quite Dark Strengthening Draughts."

"Voldemort..." Severus arm twitched, but he suppressed the flinch out of habit when his mark twinged in pain. Not that it stopped the old man from saying The Name. "...fully possessed Harry at the Ministry, but Harry fought back and He left quickly enough. After that, Harry lost consciousness and we haven't been able to wake him as of yet. Madame Pomfrey said she could not find anything wrong with him, other than a few cuts and bruises."

"How do you figure Potter managed that when he can not withstand my weakest Legilimency probe, or even push me out of his mind without a Protego?"

"I suspect it was not Harry that did the pushing this time, it was Voldemort who couldn't stand to remain in the boy's mind. It is a theory of mine, that Voldemort can not stand to come in direct contact with any positive emotion, like love, or even friendship; something the boy has in multitude."

Severus grit his teeth together at The Name again even as he nodded. Couldn't the old coot show some consideration when he'd been told The Name was painful? "So, in reverse you think Harry can not come in direct contact with such evil? Is that why he is comatose?"

"He will be fine in a day or two, Severus. Remember how he was knocked out in his first year when he came into contact with Quirrel? I'm sure he is just exhausted from the fight." Something in the twinkle of the old man's eyes worried Severus.

Severus nodded, knowing he wouldn't get more information from the man. At least he didn't seem to suspect what had actually happened. "Good, then I can concentrate on brewing the Restoratives for the Dark Lord."

"Yes, you have a good opportunity to nestle yourself closer to Him. It would be good if he trusted you with more information. Do what you can, and do not worry about what he asks of you. I need you to do as you must to get closer, Severus."

Severus wanted to sneer that he didn't turn traitor to just turn right back around and still do the despicable acts he'd been forced to do as a Death Eater. He didn't, of course, instead he nodded. "Of course, Headmaster."

He left the office slightly relieved. Even though he'd slowly grown comfortable around the Headmaster over the years, it was still slightly nerve wrecking to sit in front of him once again a Traitor to the Light. Harry Potter may be in charge of the Dark Lord's body, but that didn't mean he was still Light. The Dark Lord's very magic was Dark, and so would Potter's be from now on. He had a feeling the New Dark Lord would be both dangerous and Dark, but he wouldn't be as cruel and as Evil as the old owner of that body.

Making his way down the stairs, his Mark once again flared to life and he got the urge to see his Lord as quickly as possible. "Again?" he mumbled as he made haste down the corridor to the nearest shortcut.

* * *

Finally alone, and with time to relax and reflect, the enormity of what had happened the last twenty four hours washed over Harry. He needed a good cry, the only family he remembered caring about was gone, killed by the crazy woman downstairs. But, no tears would come, he soon realized as he curled up on the soft king-sized bed.

As it turned out; Lord Voldemort's resurrected body was physically unable to cry. He didn't need food or sleep either, it appeared upon reflection. Voldemort may have enjoyed food and drink, but he lived on magic. Unknown to any of his Marked followers, he leeched it from them, the environment or stealing it from people he killed. As long as his followers lived and had magic, so would Voldemort. Harry shuddered, he was scarily powerful now. Compared, his old body and magic was pitiful. There was just no way he could return before he'd made sure Voldemort was truly gone. He couldn't return that much power to a madman.

Forcefully denying the image of Sirius falling through the Veil, he turned his thoughts towards his friends. A stab of guilt shot through him. He'd completely forgotten about them. He had absolutely no idea what had happened to them after he'd left them in the Department of Mysteries. Shame at his selfishness squeezed his heart. How could he forget his friends? He'd barely considered Sirius since the switch, and forgotten his friends completely.

Worry wormed through him. He wished he could contact Severus and ask, but the bloody Wizarding World didn't have any phones, did they? He needed a better, more secure, way to communicate than floo or owl, especially now that he was cut off from any friends and allies. Maybe something like the DA coin could be extended to do more text? He'd have to mention it to Hermione. Then he remembered she thought he was in a coma. He smirked, maybe Severus could kidnap the girl later? He needed her support and her friendship now more than ever.

His mind wanted to sink down into depression over the situation, but his body refused to numb the world around him. Even in relaxation, his body was alert and awake, ready for immediate action. Harry sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. He rested his head in his hands and was immediately reminded of just how disfigured he was. With a deep, shaky breath he squished his eyes together and fisted his hands in disgust. He absolutely refused to acknowledge his new physique just then. "Ignore and redirect!" he mumbled, because that was what he usually did when it came to thoughts he didn't want or need at the time.

Not that it was a problem to redirect his thoughts, he had plenty of problems to consider. First and foremost he needed to figure out why he was in Voldemort's body, then he needed to find out how Voldemort was immortal and lastly, how to make sure he was dead. In between that, he needed to learn how to live in a less than human body, in a less than friendly world. He had a strong feeling this wouldn't be over in a week, or even a month.

Well, first things first. Possession. He thought back to his second year, the last time he'd witnessed Voldemort possessing someone. It surprised him when he realized that he had nothing on that situation from Voldemort's memories. That Diary must have been completely separate then, he mused even as information on exactly what the Diary was came to him from the goldmine of information that was in his head. It was a Horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul. Harry gasped, he'd found it, the reason Voldemort was immortal.

He had to take a deep breath to calm down in the excitement that shot through him. Voldemort had split his soul in two equal pieces six times. The oldest and thus largest piece had been in the Diary, and that was now neutralized. Very few things could neutralize a Horcrux, but Basilisk venom was one of them. He snorted at his typical luck.

What else were there: his family ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem and his familiar Nagini. He frowned there should have been another instead of Nagini, Voldemort had started to make a Horcrux the night he tried to kill Harry fourteen years ago. Harry touched the empty space on his forehead where the scar used to be. Maybe he had indeed succeded in making a Horcrux, accidentally.

If he had, then the piece would have been really small, like barely two percent, since all he knew told him a soul always split in half. No wonder the bloody Dark Lord was so unstable. As Harry, he'd lived with that tiny piece in his head without knowing it was even there, he would probably not notice that piece plus the Dark Lord's half of that size piece now.

Dumbledore had the destroyed diary, he must have figured it out, if he expected Harry to sacrifice himself. The only known way to eliminate a living Horcrux was death of the host. He chuckled, the snake in the next room didn't have long to live. Now he really needed his old body, he couldn't chance that the prophecy protected him if Dumbledore decided to kill it to eliminate the Horcrux. Besides, he needed to check if it still was a Horcrux, there was a definitive chance the piece of soul had been pulled along when Harry and Voldemort left.

Shit, one of the other Horcruxes was still at Hogwarts. In the very room he'd spent all year training; the Room of Requirement. Now he definitely had to have another word with Snape. The Spy was about to burn and they'd have a difficult time entering Hogwarts again without another agent. He grabbed the yew wand he'd shoved up his sleeve earlier and checked the time; barely dinnertime.

"Wormtail!" he bellowed out the door.

"Master!" came a squeak from right around the corner.

"Arm."

The Parseltongue came easily upon his split tongue as he once again called for Severus to come. He closed the door in Wormtail's face when he was finished. Severus knew where to find him.

Waiting for his ally to arrive he brought out some parchment and some kohl. With a steady hand, he drew a picture of the Diadem Severus would have to find and retrieve. He noted down roughly where in the big room he'd put it, but there was no knowing if it hadn't been moved in the decades since he last saw it. Strange how Voldemort had not checked it when he possessed Quirrel. Perhaps he'd been afraid to draw attention to the place. Harry shrugged, having the facts of the events seemed more important than the motivations behind them.

Contemplating the room, he also remembered a skill he'd learned there. Voldemort could bloody fly without a broom! Harry grinned, it was easy too, as long as you had the power. Wand in hand, he held out his arms and floated upon the air as if it had been the surface of a lake. The wand directed the direction, but it was pure will that made it happen.

He almost crashed when a rushed knock came upon the door. He turned to float on his back, arms under his head. "Come!" he ordered.

Harry floated down to the floor in front of the stressed professor, like some deathly angel. "Thank you for coming, Ssseverusss."

"What was so important it could not wait until tomorrow?" the man was as bad tempered as usual. He was also back to looking like his usual Greasy Git. He didn't even acknowledge the flying thing, he must have known about it already.

"Right then," Harry made sure the door had closed behind his guest, and put up another couple secrecy spells on top. "Have you ever heard of Horcruxess?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Severus gaped. "Merlin!" The look of nausea on his face told Harry he knew exactly what the bastard had done. "How many?"

"Ssseven of them."

The air went out of the professor. "And one of them is in Hogwarts?"

"You're ssmarter than you look, Professor. It's in the Room of Requirement, and you'll need to get it before you leave there tomorrow."

"You know what and where the rest of them are? Merlin, how would we have figured this out if this hadn't happened?"

"I know where they were, I can't know if they've been found or moved. Voldemort had no idea hiss first one, his old Diary, had been found and desstroyed. I think Dumbledore at leasst ssussspectsss, I gave him the Diary after I dessstroyed it in the Chamber of Ssecretss."

Snape made big eyes. "You destroyed a Horcrux? At the age of twelve? How? They're supposed to be almost impossible to destroy."

Harry laughed. "My ussual bloody luck, what elsse? There wass a Bassilisssk in the chamber, I killed it and happened to have a fang in my hand. I drove it though the book and it died. End of Horcrux."

Snape seemed to ponder the answer. "We might need to put off my leaving Hogwarts until I've retrieved some more venom, or we'll have trouble eliminating the rest of them."

"Good point. Getting down into the chamber shouldn't take too long if I can teach you to sssay open in parsseltongue to get in and perhapsss how to fly back up again." He sighed. "I do wish I could come with you, but I have sseriousss doubtss this body could get through the Hogwartss wardss."

"Parseltongue can be taught? Fly? I thought that was something that was exclusive to the Dark Lord?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "No, my dear Professsor. It'ss jusst bloody hissing. Even Ron could sssay OPEN after hearing it from me a few timesss. The flying iss a Dark Lord thing, but you have my mark, sso if I sso chosse, you'll get the ability ass well. Come, show me your mark."

Severus rolled up his sleeve almost eagerly.

"There'sss a lot your Dark Lord haven't told you about thisss mark. It'ss not jusst to call you, or find you, it alsso keepss him alive, it leechess magic from you. He can alsso ussse it to boossst your power and give you new ssskillss. Asss I'll do now..." Harry put the wand to the mark and channelled magic from the leyline below the Manor into Severus' mark. He specifically routed this power to the ability to defy gravity and move through the air. Realizing he could also give information, he abandoned the idea of a drawing and instead pictured all the Horcruxes, the Chamber and the way to say OPEN in his mind and pushed it too through the mark. "Jusst in casse ssomething happensss to me, you'll know everything you need, Ssseveruss"

The poor man almost fell over when Harry let go of his arm. He had to steer him towards a chair. "Whoa what a rush!".

"A Dark Lord may give ass well ass take," Harry grinned. He enjoyed watching the other man's magical euphoria. "That little boosst should give you at leassst a couple hourss in the air."

"Until now, this bloody mark has only ever given me pain," Severus was stroking it lovingly.

"Well, that will change now. I can remove it if you wish, but then I wouldn't be able to boossst you again."

The smile on Severus' face was beautiful to behold, even through the Ugly-Glamour he was wearing. "Then I think I'll keep it for a while longer. Thank you Harry!"

"Don't mention it, that iss what a good Lord doess to hisss loyal followersss," he nodded. "Now, back to business. How about you try out that parsseltongue word I gave you before you head back to Hogwartssss and I head over to Gringottsss now that the Alley hass calmed down after the attack at the minissstry."

"sssisssishs" came out of Snape's mouth.

"OPEN" Harry enunciated the best he could.

"opeeeen" came the hesitant, yet understandable hiss.

"Again, a couple of times."

"opeeen...openn...**open**..._open_..._open_...OPEN..." to Harry it sounded like warped versions of English, not hissing.

"You got it, that'sss perfect," Harry added as Severus kept saying it.

"Right, then. Back to business, extended. I'll get the Horcrux first, then go down into the chamber for the venom. Do you mind if I harvest some other parts if I have time? Do you want me to destroy the Horcrux immediately?"

Harry nodded. "Collect the fangss and the venom and dessstroy the Horcrux firssst, then harvessst ass much ass you want. You ssstill have to pack away all your belongingsss and suppliesss before you quit and essscape with my body in the morning."

"Got it. Wouldn't it be cool if I fly out a window with the body?"

Harry burst out in laughter. "I really like you when you abandon the sssnark for a sssense of humor, Ssseverusss. Go for it!"

The Professor laughed as well. "The constant snark and nasty was a part of Dumbledore's compulsion. I am rather more relaxed now, thankfully. I had wondered what was left of the real me after all these years."

"I guesss we'll be the Dark Maraudersss, then. Oh, remindsss me, can you get at my stuff in Gryffindor tower? Among other thingsss I have thisss really cool map my father made that you could ussse. It showsss where everybody iss in the castle, at all timesss. Might give uss an advantage if we need to visssit ssometime."

"Not a problem, I'll get everything that isn't in the Headmaster's office."

The two of them parted ways. Severus to his last very busy night at Hogwarts and Harry to glamour himself for a visit to Gringotts Bank.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Belated Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I merely use them for some fun. I make no money __on this!_

* * *

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 3**

Damnation, he forgot to ask about his friends. AGAIN! When the hell did he get so damn selfish? Harry growled in pure annoyance as he stalked into the bedroom. He stopped, startled to find the Dark Lord staring back at him from the far wall with his red eyes, slits for a nose and pale bald scalp. "Ah, right, when I moved into thiss evil shell." He shuddered in disgust as he ran a hand across the scalp. Even touching the dry and papery skin with the too long, spidery fingers made him feel less than human. Did the bastard actually enjoy looking like some creature out of a nightmare? Harry remembered him studying his reflection often, though he knew nothing of what went through the bastard's mind when he did.

Harry thought about the extraordinary powers he'd been given with the body, and wondered why he couldn't use them to change his looks? Voldemort had used glamours, but not actually done any self-transfiguration it seemed. Harry frowned, which looked weird with the naked brows, and tried to access what what information he had on self-transfiguration. He soon found that a young Tom Riddle had tried for Animagus transformation, but had abandoned the pursuit almost immediately. Harry snickered when he realized why. He wouldn't want to be a bloody Cockroach either.

Ignoring that disturbing image, he returned his focus to changing his looks. Tom Riddle could have been a Master of Transfiguration, if only he'd taken the examinations for it. Harry frowned, he really should be able to change how he looked. All the knowledge on how to was there in his mind, and the power was within his grasp.

Concentrating, he brought up power from the leyline again. Knowing he'd need to visit Gringotts, he aimed for the image of Tom Riddle that Voldemort used when he didn't want to be recognized as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Slower than he'd thought, and with considerable effort, the image in front of him changed. He was turning into a rather average looking middle-aged wizard with warm brown eyes. The bald head grew shoulder length, chocolate brown hair that was streaked with gray at the temples. He was still rather pale but with a more natural-looking skin, and he grew a nice sized nose and surprisingly full lips. A well toned body, eventually filled out the robes. Harry could definitely see the older version of the Tom Riddle he had met in The Chamber of Secrets in this image.

"This is more like it!" He grinned, delighted, when his new voice turned out to be dark and smooth instead of high and hissing. This he could definitely live with, if he couldn't be himself, he figured.

In the mood for further experimentation, he pictured looking like his true self instead. This time the body turned thin and gangly again to imitate his thin frame, even though it didn't change in height. The eyes, face and hair changed to the right shape and color, but to his horror he found a seventy-odd-years-old Harry Potter in the mirror in front of him. Harry shivered. It was as if he'd missed out on life, growing old before his time. No, even if he was recognizable like this, he immediately hated looking old as himself.

When the faces of Ron, Snape and Dumbledore failed to appear next, he figured he knew some of the limitations. He absolutely refused to even try to turn into Wormtail. He let his appearance return to that of Tom Riddle and decided this would be how he looked until Snape helped him find a way to return to his real body; or at the very least found a potion to de-age his image properly.

Eventually, he decided to quit dawdling, and opened the closet to find something other than the dramatic Dark Lord robes to wear. Turned out the man had a pitiful amount of normal robes and nothing remotely Muggle in there. Harry found a relatively simple, but well made black robe along with the darkest blood red, hooded cloak he'd ever seen. It looked expensive and it was something Harry imagined a wealthy Lord would wear in his normal every-day-life.

Dressed, he reached for the gold chain around his neck. Around it were about twenty-five tiny keys. They were vault-keys belonging to all his most wealthy followers and those of the Houses he'd inherited from dead former followers. Among them, Snape's legacy. He mildly Accioed the Riddle, LeStrange and Prince keys. They wriggled on the chain, and Harry removed them onto a separate key-ring that was also on the chain. There was no point to flaunting how many vaults he had access to, he hid the magically cloaked key-chain under his clothes again. The Key-ring went into his robe-pocket.

He holstered his wand, and with a last look in the mirror, to make sure he looked okay, he left the room before he had time to hesitate.

He found Mrs. Malfoy reading a book in a chair by the floo in the foyer. He supposed she was anxious for news about her husband, and this was the only floo connected to the outside world while he was in the house. She looked up, and startled slightly when she saw him. He knew she'd met this version of him before, but it wasn't a common occurrence. "My Lord," she squeaked, bowing as deeply as she could without falling off the chair.

"Lady Malfoy," he nodded briefly as he continued towards the door. Voldemort never traveled by floo, he only used his own port-keys or apparated. Harry was happy to avoid the dizzying experience of flooing, since he had no idea if he'd make an ass of himself and land on his face, like he usually did.

Since the graveyard the year before, Harry had a slight aversion to port-keys, so he decided to try out apparating. He knew how it was done and remembered doing it thousands of times, even during dueling. He concentrated and silently disappeared from his personal Apparition Point on the porch of the Manor. Everyone else had to exit the gates first, before apparating. He reappeared equally silent on the Diagon Alley Apparition Point.

He immediately realized it had been a very good thing he'd morphed instead of used a Glamour, when he was confronted with half a dozen watchful and inquisitive Aurors. One by one, they were checking every arriving traveler for any sign of deception. Harry fought to not show how annoyed he was over their late reaction to the Voldemort-threat. The whole Ministry and Auror-corps had ignored every warning, going so far as to smear Dumbledore and himself in the press to keep their precious ignorance.

As he waited for his turn, he also grumbled over the fact that he couldn't move about freely even as an adult.

"Name and destination in the Alley?" demanded the Auror as he aimed his foe-glass towards Harry.

"Tom Riddle, on my way to Gringotts for some business," he stated, hoping it sounded calm and confident even though his heart was pounding. What did that glass see?

The guard squinted at him, suspiciously, but apparently didn't see the face of Voldemort, or anything equally bad. "Are you a Muggleborn?" came the sneering question.

Harry abandoned the neutral look he'd aimed for, and glared back. "No, I'm Half-blood. What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's some Dark elements moving about, a Muggleborn might find himself in trouble, even in Diagon Alley, after dark."

"Ah, yes, I heard about the break-in at the Ministry. I thought you caught the perpetrators?"

"There are others, and you-know-who still escaped. Now, move along, Sir, and remember be careful. Perhaps do your banking in the light of day in the future, all right?"

"Thank you for your concern, Auror," Harry returned with a slight nod. He suppressed a snort, if only the Auror knew who he was talking to.

When Harry emerged out into the Alley-proper, he found it practically deserted. He'd expected it to be slow, but this was ridiculous. Barely half an hour after dark, and the streets were as good as empty. The few residents and visitors he found were hurrying along, though trying to stay inconspicuous under their hoods. Harry pulled up his hood too, to not stick out from the norm. He kept his gait confident and fast paced without hurrying, just like the real Voldemort would have done on an errand such as this. Harry found it rather refreshing not to be stared at, or mobbed as he went about his business.

Half way down the Alley, the shadows around him deepened and a chill went down his back. He was no longer alone, there were slow, deliberate steps that didn't seem to belong to any of the other hurrying figures. He gulped, realizing just how far away the Aurors were.

He squinted, was that a shadow, or someone hiding around that corner? Every one of his new senses sharpened to full attention. He listened, reached out with all his new senses even as he continued walking.

"Not everything Evil is a Death Eater," echoed through his mind even as he made out one shadow after the other that wasn't natural around him. He couldn't sense any Marks close by, so they were not Death Eaters. Just his luck. Here he was, posing as the bloody Dark Lord himself, and he was about to get bloody mugged, by bloody regular criminals!

Anger bubbled up within, washing away the fear that had crept up on him. So, they wanted some action did they? Well, he'd make bloody sure they'd be off the streets. He smirked and readied himself, even as the shadows moved closer. Three cloaked wizards stepped out into the Alley in front of him. He could still feel two of them hiding somewhere behind him; their magic flared like beacons to his senses.

"Stop right there!" one of the three in front of him growled. "Throw your wand and your Galleons on the ground, or we'll hurt you!"

Harry laughed coldly, doing his best Evil Villain impersonation. "You and what army?" he taunted.

Before they had time to do more than look surprised at his reply, the first of them were down, hit by Harry's bone-breaker. He stepped to the side, avoiding the belated cutting-curses coming his way. He sent off two more low-aimed bone-breakers and the other two were incapacitated as well.

Their screams echoed through the Alley even as they hit the ground. "Not so though without knees, are you?" Harry continued to taunt as he disarmed them silently.

He whirled around to face the other two, who had finally realized they needed to take action. "Hello, there. You want some too?"

"Reducto!"

"Reducto!"

Harry ducked and swirled away easily, letting the badly aimed curses stream past him and over his head. The front window to a shop shattered in a spectacular shower of glass. "Miss!" Harry taunted. "My turn!"

Another two bone-breakers and a silent Expelliarmus, and the fight was over.

Harry smirked evilly. "Now for the punishment guys..." He used the spells his Death Eaters used for raids or meetings; the first one turned the outer layer of the facial-skin into a white Death Eater-mask that could only be removed with the right counter-curse; the other spell transfigured any cloak into a Death Eater uniform.

"Morsmordre!" he whispered menacingly as he pointed his wand to the sky. The Dark Mark exploded into the air over the wounded criminals, now Death Eaters. Only someone truly in the Dark Lord's service could fire one off, so it would give this some authenticity.

The Aurors were coming. Having no desire to spend the night answering questions at the Ministry, perhaps even getting arrested, Harry ghosted into the deep shadows. He watched them for a moment or two before he resumed his trek towards Gringotts. That had gone remarkably well. Even morphed, his new body was quick and agile. He had not even needed any fancy spells to take them out, just some speed. Why defend when you could attack first? Let the opponent do the shielding and backing. Once he'd entered the mindset of a duel, the uncertainty and fear of his 15-year-old personality had evaporated as soon as he'd decided on the bone-breakers.

He reached his destination without further interruptions. He put away the musings over his newly aggressive fighting-style as he entered the bank.

Minutes later he was shown in to Tom Riddle's Account Manager, Wiseaxe. The ancient looking Goblin made big eyes as Harry moved across the expanse of the large office.

Harry sat in the visitors-chair opposite the Goblin's desk without being asked, as was Voldemort's habit. "Good evening, Wiseaxe," he greeted with a nod as he relaxed back. Harry remembered that Voldemort was always courteous to the Goblins, it seemed that treating the creatures well paid off. They treated even The Mighty Dark Lord just like any other wealthy customer. Whether he liked it or not, at Gringotts he was simply Mr. Riddle. As long as he kept politics out of their interaction, they wouldn't betray his confidence. So, there would never have been any attack on the Goblins, Harry figured.

"Good evening, Mr. Riddle. May I offer my congratulations on recovering your full soul," the Goblin grinned toothily at him.

Now it was Harry's turn to make big eyes. "What are you talking about?" he didn't need to pretend to sound surprised.

Wiseaxe was still grinning. "All the Account Managers have acquired the ability to identify our clients by their souls. It's the reason no Glamours, transfigurations or Polyjuice can fool us. For the last fifty years I have known you, you have lost more and more of your soul. I feared you would one day just slip away. So, I am pleased to see you have managed to become whole again."

Harry took a deep breath, deciding to risk everything. "Then are you sure I'm Tom Riddle at all?"

The Goblin's eyes bore into him even more, this time seemingly looking for something more. "The part you have recently regained had merged with another wizard. I can not tell where you end and this other wizard begins. From what it looks like, the two souls have intermingled to a degree where there is no real difference between the two on a soul level. Whomever this other wizard was, he was your Soulmate, and as such he was your equal in everything but age, experience and personality."

Harry felt ready to faint, this was just too much to take in. More than anything, it sounded very permanent. "The new piece of me wants to separate, return to his old body. Do you think it possible, Wiseaxe?"

The Goblin seemed to deeply consider the idea, but it ended up in a shake of his head. "I am uncertain, Mr. Riddle. Your soul is whole, not a mere small piece now. How do you experience this?"

"I have all the memories, the knowledge, the skills and the magical power of Tom Riddle. I feel quite at home in this body, but my personality, emotions and sense of self is still that of this other wizard, I'm afraid."

The Goblin nodded but he didn't seem angry at Harry's deception. "I had a feeling that was the case. You are quite sane, after all," he winked.

Harry chuckled. "I am, rather, aren't I?" he grinned back.

"No being is meant to operate with a shattered soul. A small crack can be healed, but nothing on this magnitude. In fact, the tiny piece that was placed in your other body was naturally incorporated with the whole soul, making the two of you one."

Harry was certainly reaching a whole new level of insights into his life. No wonder he'd been connected to Voldemort, no wonder he'd been in pain, his soul was trying to join the other piece. No wonder there was a prophecy about such an unusual occurrence. Harry had definitely had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, because once the two joined, there would not be a Dark Lord anymore; at least no evil Dark Lord out to conquer the world.

"So, I guess you know who I was then?"

"I do indeed. Though I have never met the other you, the circumstances are impossible to miss. The two of you have been linked since his birth and you decided to kill your Soulmate. Dumbledore's prophecy fifteen years ago was the beginning of the end."

Harry nodded. "I never head the full prophecy, as neither personality, but I have to agree."

"What will you do now, Mr Riddle?"

"I will research the possibility to return to my other body, but I will also try and rectify all the mayhem the madman part of me caused. Lord Voldemort and The Death Eaters will shortly be retiring their masks. But first, I need a new place to stay. I have an ally in Severus Snape, so I came here tonight to get the documentation and the keys to the Prince estate. I want to transfer everything to him, including the Lordship."

"I must say, we Goblins will agree with that plan. As your representative with the Goblins I will aid you in any way i can." Wiseaxe snapped his fingers much like a house-elf, and a box and a pile of documents appeared on his desk. He held out the box to Harry. "First, put the lordship ring on, and then declare Severus Snape to be reinstated into the family. After that you can sign the papers that will let him ascend to Lord on his oath to serve the Prince family as its Head of House. It will be his choice if he wants to assume the Prince name at the time."

"Sounds good. Let's get on with it," Harry nodded, accepting the ring. He put it on, and it accepted his status as lord with a sharp sting of pain. He was after all not born a Prince. He had a feeling his intent to transfer the Lordship to a real blood Prince had something to do with him being accepted at all.

Harry stood proud, and held up his yew wand. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, accept my inheritance from Augustus Prince. As my first and only decree as Lord Prince, I hereby reinstate Severus Tobias Snape into the Prince family and upon his oath, relinquish to him all rights and holdings granted to me by Augustus Prince, so mote it be."

Indirectly, by swearing this oath, he also accepted the identity of Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort was another matter, though. The insane piece of soul that had run havoc with the Wizarding world, he instead declared dead and gone in his mind. The last insane pieces would soon be gone too, he vowed silently.

Done with the formalia, and reassured that the Goblins wouldn't turn him in, he relaxed somewhat. No matter what, he couldn't take the chance that one of the missing pieces resurrected the madman. The Horcruxes may give him immortality, but they just had to go.

Something else occurred to him. "Out of curiosity; what access can I claim to Harry Potter's Legacy while I'm still in this body?"

The Goblin looked troubled for a moment. "If it were up to us Goblins, you'd have full access," he began.

"But it's never that easy, is it?" Harry added.

"No, it is not, I'm afraid. We are required by treaty and law to adhere to blood as the main evidence of relationship or identity. The soul is not recognized as proof of identity as wizards do not have a way to positively identify the soul without a body."

Harry burst out into laughter. "This very body was created with the blood of Harry Potter, the flesh of Peter Pettigrew and the bone of Tom Riddle Senior. How close a relation do you think that would make me?"

The Goblin looked positively flabbergasted, something that looked quite weird on the fierce creature. "Indeed, Mr. Riddle. I'd say that would make you something like his son, or perhaps his brother. Definitely a Potter."

Harry nodded. "Interesting," he mused. He had no interest in accessing his old vault at the moment, but he might sometime in the future. "Let's leave it for now. Unless Harry Potter is needed for any legal matters I see no need to make any claim on the Potter Estate now."

Wizeaxe nodded, but made no further comment. Harry could practically see the greedy creature contemplating getting his hands on the Potter account as well.

"One last thing, I need to visit two vaults."

With the key in hand, and documented permission to access it, he soon stepped into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. On a top shelf at the back end of the vault, stood a tarnished gold cup. It didn't look like anything very interesting, wrapped as it was in notice-me-not and anti-theft charms. You had to know what you were looking for, to even see it. Harry knew what to look for, and where, since he remembered placing it there almost twenty years ago.

Now, he could feel the soul-piece in it calling out to him. It felt dark, oily and malicious against his senses. He had no idea what would happen if he touched it, so he quickly conjured a velvet pouch to place it in. He would be taking no chances with the evil one's relics. He slowly and carefully levitated the item into the pouch and closed it with a string, no point risking contact. It reduced in size obediently before he shoved it into an inner robe pocket.

Minutes later, and another wild ride upwards, the cart stopped at a much younger vault, nearer the surface; his personal Riddle vault. He wondered briefly why he hadn't put any of the Horcruxes in there, as it was already packed full with dark artifacts and Dark Arts books. He shook his head. Too obvious, probably. It irritated him slightly that he couldn't remember _why _some things had or hadn't happened; but then again, he guessed he'd have to live with it, since he also couldn't remember what it felt like to enjoy pain and causing it.

A bottomless trunk stood empty by the door. Harry opened it with a lazy wave of his wand. He added an inventory charm before he ordered all the books in the vault packed. They flew into the trunk in a steady stream, stacking in neat piles around the edges of the trunk, as to be easily retrieved. These were the very books that had given him the power he now possessed. If there was indeed a solution to his body-problem, it should be in one of these tomes, he figured. If not, he'd have to gain access to the Black Library, once renowned as the most complete Dark Arts collection in the world since Slytherin himself.

Done packing, he turned towards his Goblin account manager. "I want everything in here stripped of Dark Magic, is that something you Goblins can do?"

Wizeaxe nodded, greed glinting in his eyes again. "We can. For a price, of course."

"There are several pieces here that are Goblin made, once all destructive enchantments are stripped, I will give them back to you in return for this job."

The piercing Goblin eyes zoomed across the room, then the Goblin nodded eagerly. "Agreed, all Goblin made artifacts in this vault in exchange for the elimination of all Dark magic and enchantments on everything here. We may need our cursebreakers for this, so give us a couple days."

"Take as long as you need, but don't delay unduly," Harry replied with a nod.

With a snap of his fingers, a contract appeared in Wizeaxe's hand. He handed it over to Harry. He read it carefully and checked for hidden clauses as was customary. Done, he signed it with a supplied quill against the lid of the trunk.

"That's it, I believe we're done for the evening, Wizeaxe," he nodded, before he turned this attention to the trunk. He shrank it easily and placed it with the Horcrux in his pocket. It was time to leave the bank and return to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry returned to the same spot from where he'd left Malfoy Manor. The summer evening was bright with stars, yet there was only a sliver of a moon. It was a night for the darkest of rituals even if the month of June was near. It reminded him of the night long ago when Voldemort pledged his life to the service of the Dark, and when he had been denied...

_The circle of ancient stones around him hummed with the power of the lands and skies that he had so painstakingly awakened, gathered and focused into his Calling of the Will of Magic herself. "Magic of the Darkness, Hear Me!" he roared to the skies._

_The hum grew into a roar, as anything and everything not nailed down rose up in a mighty swirl of magic between the first and second tier of the Great Circle. "Speak!" an unearthly voice echoed around him, even the very stones around him resonated with the power._

_He fell to his knees on the stone altar. "Magic, I am here to give my very soul to your cause. I have mastered the Darkest of Powers, I wish to be the Lord of your servants!"_

_The roar around him increased, the stones rumbled as if in anger. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, The Lord Voldemort, your arrogance knows no bounds! Your desires have no impact on Our decision; you are not qualified to become the Lord of Darkness."_

"_What do I need to do to qualify?" he demanded in return._

_There was a contemptuous sneer in the reply."You need to be full and whole, Mr Riddle. Once you are, we'll speak again." the swirling of Magic in the air evaporated as quickly as it had begun. Voldemort stood alone and abandoned as even darkness abandoned him to twilight._

"_Damn it all to Hell!" he cursed into the sounds of growing dawn._

Harry blinked, for a moment confused when the brightening sky returned to night. Looking around the dark surroundings, with night-vision that was a good deal better than his old one had been, Harry realized he was not at Stonehenge at all, he was at Malfoy Manor and what he'd seen was only the vision of a memory. Indeed, he was not at all the Tom of that memory, even though for a moment there he had again not been able to differentiate.

It was the second time that evening someone referred to him being 'whole'. He wondered about the significance of the concept. He was now the amalgam of two different souls, but would Magic and the world in general see it as being one complete being? Would he come to consider it himself in the future? The night around him no longer felt warm and comfortable, the chills from before returned with a vengeance. What if this was his destiny, to return sanity to a fractured Dark Lord? What then of Harry Potter? What would happen to him?

He was stuck living his greatest enemy's life. That overwhelming feeling of helplessness and uncertainty he'd always felt facing the Wizarding World and their expectations, returned abruptly.

"NO!" he growled to himself. "I am NOT helpless anymore!" He had fought five grownup men, and taken them out with barely breaking a sweat earlier that night. He had almost fifty men under his command, he could bring death and destruction to anyone who faced him. NO, damnit, he was NOT helpless anymore! For the first time in his life, he had the power to shape his own destiny. He may have to do it in the body of the bloody Dark Lord, using the powers of that same Dark Lord, but he would shape his own future.

He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm as the surrounding garden began to take offense to his stirring magic. Flowers and bushes settled back down into their normal positions, instead of straining to get away from him.

Unwilling to continue to analyze his feelings at that very moment, he swirled around and headed inside. He pushed aside the reflective mood the clear night had stirred, and decided to concentrate on what he had to accomplish that night.

He noticed Narcissa Malfoy had abandoned her vigil by the floo, when he walked across the foyer towards his room. She had instead moved into her husband's study with her sister. They were arguing about what had happened at the Ministry. He ignored them, as he couldn't care less what they actually did with their time.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 4**

Severus leaned back against the door he'd just exited and took a deep breath to still his racing heart. Never before had he experienced such a rush of pleasure, and certainly not in connection with the Dark Lord. He held out his left arm, massaging it slightly when it continued to pulse with raw Dark Magic. He blinked, his Mark was oozing a dark black mist. He checked the rest of his body, but found it to be normal. Was his Lord's power leaking out of him? He frowned, he did not want to lose it without even using it. Using his Will, he forced the power back into the Mark. The black mist obediently reversed direction and disappeared back into the mark through the cloth of his sleeve.

As an experiment, he focused on his new gift of flight. He slowly lifted off the floor, the feeling of lightness was incredible. He immediately noticed that now his whole body was oozing black mist. He dropped down onto the ground and he was back to normal. He chuckled, the effect was pretty impressive, though he was probably not using the power optimally.

With a laugh, he grabbed a hold of his wand and with a couple running steps, he jumped sideways over the banister and threw himself off of the platform of the second floor landing. He floated down towards the marble floor with complete control. The sense of freedom was incredible. Moments later he was out the front door and into the late afternoon air. It only took seconds to reach the gates and the ward-line. Behind him, a thick black trail betrayed where he'd flown. This was probably best done by night, where it wouldn't be seen, he figured even as he laughed delightedly.

He saw no need to land, hovering above the treetops, he twisted around and apparated. With the wide grin still on his face, he reappeared above the forbidden forest, just out of sight of the Hogwarts front gate. No need to advertise his new skill just yet if someone was watching the gate. With a touch of his wand, he let a disillusion charm trickle down over him, he had no desire to be seen arriving since everyone thought him to still be at the castle, brewing in the dungeons.

Back on the ground, he made sure he reigned in the dark power, since it didn't seem like the disillusion charm affected the dark residue. He liked the effect, but it was a damn inconvenience when he needed to sneak in somewhere and he couldn't wait for darkness to fall.

At the gate, he was still alone. The curiosity over what had happened the last time he entered stirred. A quick Homenum Revelio, and he was moderately certain he was alone outside the gate. He waved his wand over his head again "Finite Incantatem Omnia Maxima!" he intoned, using some of the Dark Lord's power to execute the stronger spell. The slight change in appearance he'd experienced last time, once again took place. This time he clearly noticed when his nose shortened, his hair de-greased and his teeth lined up in a straight line from one moment to the next.

Watchfully, he stepped through the gate. The slight buzz of the wards settled over him as usual. Nothing else seemed to happen, so he started walking towards the castle. As he walked, his hair began to get greasier, flatter and dirtier the closer to the castle he got. By the door, it was a done deal when he ran a hand through his hair. It was back to its normal greasy version. He checked his nose, nothing had changed there, yet. He ran the tip of his tongue across his teeth, still nice and even.

He frowned, looking back towards the gate. Had something triggered as he went through the wards? He shook his head and decided he couldn't be bothered to go back down there to check for traces. Instead he opened the front door to the castle with a wave of his wand. There were after all still at least one or two more curse to watch for.

Passing the door, he felt the stronger wards welcome him inside, and this time he was even more watchful. His nose itched slightly, and then it was huge again. "Damn, it is triggered by the wards," he mumbled.

Or, maybe something else tied to the wardline. He backed up. The entrance-wards were carved into the stone around the door, not in the wood that held the door, or the door itself; that wouldn't have been permanent enough and too easy to manipulate or destroy. So, if someone added something to the wards as a prank, it would probably be somewhere in the wood.

"Gotcha!" he crowed a mere minute later. In the frame, along the hinges, was a string of tiny runes. "Engorgio," he aimed at the runes. They obediently enlarged to a more convenient size for reading.

When the wizard Severus Tobias Snape enters this castle, double the size of his real nose. The Marauders 1976

Severus growled in annoyance. How the fuck had he not noticed this when it first happened? He was so used to his big beak of a nose now that he hadn't realized it had grown back earlier that day, but what of the first time?

He thought back to when he returned to the castle for his sixth year. He could barely remember the trip, entering or the sorting. It blurred together with all the other times he'd arrived there. He frowned, he should remember that year. It had been the first time he traveled on the train without Lily's company. If he knew himself, he would have watched her like a hawk from a distance, but the memories of that night remained elusive. Maybe a Confundus, or a memory charm? Or had it been done some other time?

Shaking his head, he aimed his wand at the runes. "Incendio," he intoned and the offensive runes were burnt off the frame, a scorgify never worked on carvings.

Still grumbling over how many years it had taken for him to reveal the prank, he stepped through the entrance to the dungeons, and was promptly hit with the last piece of the Ugly-Severus prank series. He gritted his crooked teeth and burned off the runes without hesitating.

"Severus, what are you doing?" came the voice of the doddering old fool from behind him in the entrance hall.

"Burning off some prank runes, Albus," he replied.

The headmaster chuckled. "They get more creative by the year, don't they?"

Severus wasn't amused, but he didn't elaborate. He would never admit he'd been fooled by a prank for almost twenty years. He pushed down the boiling anger. "Indeed," he instead sneered disgustedly.

"Come, my boy, have some dinner before you continue your brewing."

Severus nodded, he might as well enjoy his last dinner at the castle in the Great Hall. He followed the old man to the Head Table.

"You look pale, are you feeling well, my boy?"

Severus wanted to scream to the skies: "I AM NOT YOUR BOY!" but of course he did not. Instead, he restricted himself to his usual scowl and bit out: "I am fine, Albus." He took the empty seat where McGonagall normally sat next to the old man.

Both of them grabbed some chicken, potatoes and carrots. Though extremely well prepared, the elf-made fare was boring compared to the dinners and lunches at Malfoy Manor. Maybe he wouldn't miss the castle food after all, the Dark Lord always ate well.

Halfway through the course, the Headmaster spoke up again. "Madame Pomfrey wanted me to tell you, she needs your help with Miss Granger. It seems she's been hit with a Dark Curse across her chest and she is having trouble healing it."

"Indeed, she never did manage to learn the dark counter-spells," Severus sneered.

"Will you take a look?"

"I will, as soon as I'm ready with the potion for the Dark Lord." He figured it wouldn't be a problem, he kept several antidotes to dark curses on hand for when his healing spells weren't enough. "Anything else I need to know? I need to be undisturbed through the night," he told the Headmaster.

"Finish what you must, the Order will meet tomorrow evening to discuss what to do with Headquarters now that Black is dead."

Severus nodded and concentrated on his meal. Headquarters would be a problem for the Order since it probably belonged to Harry, and the boy wasn't available to give them access. He held in a snicker at the image of them being stuck outside. He'd have to let Harry know, would certainly be worth a laugh or two. Maybe they could even watch.

"What, pray tell, have you smiling at this dire time, Severus?" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick from down the table.

The spy winced internally, he had not meant to show his amusement. His spying days was coming to an end, and now of all he was getting sloppy. He put on his usual angry glare. The "Mind your own business!" implied, if not spoken. The professors long since knew when to back off. Severus did enjoy the occasional discussion or chess-match with the charms professor, but tonight was not the time.

Severus had soon finished his food and stalked off towards the dungeons without a word, as usual. He'd have to find his protective gear, and the extra large storage containers among the probably already packed equipment for the night's work in the Chamber of Secrets. He'd also need to check and reinforce the enchantments on all of it, he didn't want to die from Basilisk poisoning, after all.

* * *

Severus was soon done with the preparation for the evening's harvest. The job of packing up his quarters was already finished as well. The things he'd need for the night was packed separately, for convenience.

He looked around his rooms, they were completely empty of possessions. He had no idea if he would have any use for his comfortable brown leather couches, reading lamps or the massive ebony bed, but he did not want it in the hands of people who would consider him a traitor. There would be no breach of privacy, even after he left the castle.

In that frame of mind, he waved his wand at the enchanted panorama window that showed a view of the Black Lake. "Finite," he whispered. The wall turned back into regular stone. A couple of steps later and the window in the bedroom went the same way. No one need know he was partial to open and airy when it came to his personal dwelling. "Bat of the dungeon, yeah right," he snorted.

He left the small flat unlocked and unenchanted. There would be no doubt he had left permanently when they checked in the morning. With that in mind, his next mission was his office. He decided to forgo the classroom, since he never kept anything sensitive or private there for nosy students to find.

"Uncle Severus?" came a young voice as he was opening the office door.

Severus turned in the opening. "Draco," he acknowledged.

"May I talk to you for a moment?"

The boy seemed pale and shaken, worried. Severus nodded and made a gesture for the boy to head into the office. "Of course. Have a seat."

"You've been to The Manor, sir?"

Severus nodded even as he stepped around the desk and enlarged the trunk. "Yes, this morning."

"Have you heard anything about my father? They said he was taken by the Aurors on a raid. Is it true?"

Severus sighed and sank down onto his desk chair. The near future would be difficult for the young Malfoy. As Godfather, it would be his job to make sure the boy was okay, but with his new circumstances, that would be difficult as well. He decided to leave his Mask off, and talk frankly with the boy, he deserved that much. "Yes, he was arrested along with most of the inner circle. I believe they were all taken directly to Azkaban," he answered.

"Oh," the boy sank down in defeat.

Severus let Draco digest the dire news for a moment as he looked around the room, deciding what to vanish and what to pack.

"Will the Dark Lord break them out soon?"

He shook his head. "No, I do not believe he will. The Dark Lord was pretty angry with them this morning. I feel reasonably certain your father and the others will remain in Azkaban for a while, until Our Lord calms down a bit."

The boy sank even further down in his seat as Severus began vanishing all the jars along the walls; they had after all only been there for visual effect. The boy was still quiet as he moved on to student essays and other school related parchments that he'd never need again. He smirked, whomever replaced him would have to start from scratch.

The sight of a rapidly emptying room woke the boy from his sullen silence. "What are you doing?"

Severus turned towards the boy. "I'm packing, obviously. The Dark Lord issued new orders. I'm leaving tonight to take my place at his side, as his second in command."

"What? But, that's my father's role... what about spying? You're our Professor...you can't just leave!" The poor boy was distraught.

"Draco, the Dark Lord is our Master. I can not disobey a direct order. He wished for me to leave this place and return to him."

"But..." the boy protested again.

"You have no idea, Draco, how much I've despised teaching, but I still did it, because my Lord commanded it. I am happy to leave. Do you understand?"

Draco moved back in his chair at the passionate outburst of rare open honesty, delivered right in his face. He was clearly taken aback.

"As for my role as a spy," Severus continued. "The Dark Lord intends for you to take up that part for the rest of your schooling here. When you return home, Bellatrix will teach you the Death Eater basics and you will take the Mark this summer. I will brief you on the spells and wards you will need to do the job here."

The boy was stunned speechless. Something not easily done. "I...I...it's too soon," the whine was barely audible.

"There's a war brewing, Draco. Your whole family is right in the center of it. With your father in prison, do you really think you can stay out of it any longer?"

"No." The boy shook his head "I guess not."

"This could have been a lot worse for you, be glad you're allowed to finish school." The room was now as good as empty, and Severus indicated for Draco to stand. The chair and the desk disappeared into the trunk.

"Will you let me know if you hear anything about my father?"

Severus nodded as he closed and shrank the trunk. "I will. Don't worry so much, Draco. I'm sure we will see each other all summer."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Severus."

The both of them left the barren office. Draco heading towards the common room and Severus to his next mission. Severus was relieved to see the hesitation in the boy's mind. Then again, who in their right mind would willingly follow a Madman? "Right, that would be me," he mumbled even as he stalked off, out of the dungeons for the last time.

* * *

The door to the Room of Requirement opened obediently. Severus couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped him; the room wasn't occupied. The excitement made his pulse quicken as he entered. He was there searching for one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes.

He looked out across the room. It was easily as large as the Great Hall, and it was completely filled, from wall to wall, with centuries worth of junk. He stepped over and around piles on the floor to get to the right aisle where the Dark Lord had placed the Diadem onto an old bust of some ancient Headmaster. That was fifty years ago though. Who knew if it was still there.

His relief was palpable when he found it on top of a broken cabinet. The priceless relic looked rather old and tarnished, covered in layers and layers of dust, like everything else around it. He hesitated, then slowly reached out. The Dark Mark itched uncomfortably. He shivered in disgust when he realized he felt more drawn to the object the closer he reached. He forced himself to stay on the ground. This was definitely a Dark Artefact, he could feel the power it held.

He closed his eyes and turned around to remove the irrational temptation to wear the damn thing. Having regained his equilibrium he pulled out the charmed metal container he'd prepared and donned his protective gloves. He would not risk touching it, who knew what the item was capable of, it was after all a piece of the Dark Lord.

A deep breath, and he was ready. Slowly, he hovered upwards, to have easy reach. In his gloved hand, the object compelled him even stronger, to put it on.

Beauty, riches beyond your dreams, long lost knowledge, I can give you anything you desire...wear me and everything will be yours...

Severus shook his head to shake off the intrusive voice projected into his mind. The voice was persuasive, it took all his will to stop listening and instead toss the damnable thing into the metal box.

When the lid closed, the voice in his head immediately silenced. "Thank Merlin!"

He shivered, the voice in his head had reminded him far too much of the old Madman of a Dark Lord. If any of these artefacts had been used as intended, the terror would never end. He shook off the uneasy mood, the rest of the evening was plenty exciting without the Dark Lord haunting his mind. Perhaps he could fit in some pranks. The Weasley Twins could not be allowed to be the only ones leaving chaos behind when they left.

* * *

As Severus wasn't supposed to be walking about the castle, he disillusioned himself as he made his way from the Room of Requirement to the second floor girls lavatory. Usually people parted before him, making way; this time it seemed the whole of Hogwarts population was out and about the castle and intent on seeking him out. He had to bite down on several instinctual "Watch where you're going, stupid!". With the Toad gone and the multitude of her Decrees abolished by Dumbledore, people seemed to be in a state of constant celebration.

With a malicious grin, he turned down the corridor towards the woman's office and adjoining quarters. Should she survive the Centaurs, to return to the castle, she would not have much more than blackened rubble to return to, Severus decided. He'd hated playing along with the disgusting woman. No more!

"Reducto!" The nauseating kitten-plates were the first to go.

"Incendio!" The equally nauseating fluffy pink pillows, pretty pink flowered wallpaper and the frilly lace-covered bed, went up in a blaze of flames.

He scorched everything in sight, turning the rooms soot black. Determined not to leave anything unbroken, he even checked the cupboards.

"Ha!" he exclaimed when he opened a drawer and found her confiscated booty. The container was charmed for space, and inside he found not only Potter's Firebolt, but a multitude of Weasley pranks, several Blood Quills and of everything weird; a Muggle mobile phone with a Slytherin sticker on the back. Where did that come from? As far as he knew none of his Slytherins would get the idea to bring something so Muggle to the castle. Maybe it was an attempt at a frame-up? He shook his head chuckling even as he pocketed the booty, including the Potter broom. He was sure the boy, er Lord, would like the broom back, even if he didn't actually need it anymore.

He left the desk and furniture in tiny blackened splinters, and everything else covered in wet, sooty residue, since he didn't really want a blazing fire to alert the Headmaster or elves.

Mischief Managed.

x-x-x

"OPEN!" He hissed to the tiny hidden snake. The whole sink moved aside, revealing a dark hole in the ground. The amount of wet grime told him it was not only an entrance to the Chamber. Disgusting! As he often did while brewing, he deadened his sense of smell and put a stain-me-not charm on his clothes. It was difficult to imagine two twelve-year-olds, even if they were Gryffindors, jumping down into a seemingly bottomless pit such as this. Not to mention Lockhart doing going down such a dirty passage. Had the boys perhaps pushed him down there?

He wrapped a notice-me-not around the sink and the opening, as he was unsure if it would close behind him. Then he collected his robes around him and stepped over the edge. He used his flight to make sure he fell at a more moderate pace than a free-fall would have, so it took him longer than he'd thought to reach the bottom of the tube.

Dead rats and other waste crunched under his feet when he made his way down the tunnels. His Lumos Maxima showed that the tunnels were quite damaged by age, no wonder an errant spell had collapsed it. As an adult wizard familiar with the workings of the castle, he had no problem repairing the tunnel where needed and banish fallen stone where they had been left in an earlier cave in. He had no need to crawl through the hole Potter and Weasley had made.

The second lock opened equally easily, then he was in the Chamber. The place was awe inspiring enough with the high ceilings, statues and water-fountain; with the sixty feet, thousand-year-old Basilisk spread out across the floor, Severus was speechless. How the bloody hell had a twelve-year-old killed that thing? With a sword! How could the boy not be dead?

He snorted, apparently the boy was as immortal as the Dark Lord, in his own way. He'd been snarling at the boy's constant Good Luck for years, now he could finally appreciate it. Damn that old man for making him despise and mistreat the boy. Well, that was all over now.

He turned towards the massive snake, excited to have access to such a specimen he began to set up his equipment. He opened his packed trunk to the lab-compartment, since it contained everything he'd need that he couldn't conjure or transfigure on the fly.

He quickly made himself a large stone slab out of a fallen marble column and placed the equipment on top. The methodical process of preparation calmed and focused him like it usually did.

Potter's Luck must be contagious, since he actually had two large stone-crystal containers that could store the highly corrosive Basilisk-venom. He'd bought them on a whim the previous summer when he'd visited his regular glass-vial supplier in Magical Venice. Except for those two containers, he had nothing that could store the venom safely. Now, he placed them carefully on the table.

Eager to get started, he began with casting a deep tissue diagnostic that connected to his eyes, so that he'd be able to see where to cut. His Goblin-made and enchanted knife, that cut through Dragon-hide like through butter, barely managed to penetrate the tough hide. He sighed, this would be pretty damn exhausting work.

Having cut back the hide from the head, he grabbed his largest crystal syringe, made to extract liquid Dragon's Fire. The Basilisk venom was even more volatile and dangerous than the Dragon's Fire, but it should work, he figured. He pushed the hollow needle into the closest venom sack in the upper jaws of the snake. Soon venom trickled into the crystal container he had placed below the end of the syringe.

Waiting for the second venom sack to empty into the other container, he moved onto the main purpose of his visit to the Chamber. He made and filled a stone basin with enough venom to cover the diadem in a far corner of the chamber. He moved as far away as he could while still within sight, then levitated the metal box over to the stone basin and opened it with a spell. A flick of his wand and the diadem was dumped into the venom.

Destroying the Horcrux turned out to be somewhat of an anticlimax. Black smoke, a terrified scream and the Horcrux was dead.

The rest of his time in the chamber was just regular hard work, much like harvesting a Dragon, really. The same, stringent, security precautions, and the same magic resistant hide and flesh. Severus had no problem with that, he quite enjoyed the challenge.

x-x-x

Prowling around the castle, keeping to the shadows, making sure he wasn't heard or seen, even by the portraits, was a nightly habit to Severus. So, he didn't think much of it to sneak into the Gryffindor dorms. As a Professor and Head of House, he had full access to all public and less public areas, so he really didn't need to sneak, but this was not the time to break the habit of a lifetime. Not when he was about to steal all the worldly possessions of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The fifth-year-boys-dorm should have been quiet, but a massive wave of noise hit him when he opened the door. What the fuck? The noise reminded him of the roar of a muggle chainsaw trying outdo a roaring motorcycle in a duel of decibels. Stepping inside he immediately identified the origin of the noise. Two of the boys, Longbottom and Weasley had a snore that could wake the dead. No wonder the Potter boy had trouble sleeping with this racket going on all night.

No longer worried that he'd wake anyone up, he went about collecting Potter's possessions. He shook his head when he realized the boy wasn't even locking his truck with the simplest of locks or spells. "Trusting fool," he snorted.

But apparently his fellow Gryffindors respected his privacy enough. He checked the trunk and among an astounding mess, found both the map he'd been alerted to, and the invisibility cloak of the elder Potter's in there. He dumped the books, parchment and quills he'd found on the nightstand on top of everything.

Suddenly, one of the noisemakers quieted. He turned and found Ron Weasley sitting up, glaring at him while searching behind him for his wand. "Snape, what are you doing with Harry's things?"

"None of your business, Weasley!" Snape snarled and slammed the trunk in front of him shut. He stood, lazily aiming his wand at the teenager.

"I think it is! You have no business going through Harry's trunk!" the boy was working himself into a right state.

"I care not what you think, Weasley! Stupefy!"

The boy fell back onto his bed, out like a light. Severus grinned. If only he could have stunned the little miscreants when they talked back in class. Well, classes were over, he was now a free agent. Or, at the very least not a Professor. He shrank the trunk, he put it into his pocket with all the other stuff he was carrying. Before he put his wand away, he fired off some Head of House spells along with three more stunners. No point risking someone waking up before he'd left the castle.

The room he left was decorated in Slytherin colors and all robes had changed insignias and colors. And, their hair and nails were bright, neon green with silver stripes. Truly enjoying his newly mischievous side, the former professor giggled all the way out of the dormitory as he fired spells at everything Gryffindor in sight, to change it into those of Slytherin. They would have quite the shock in the morning, he figured. Good.

Outside the new Slytherin common-room, he froze the Fat-Lady and dressed her too in green and silver. He continued walking down the hall, stunning portraits left and right as he went on his way towards the infirmary. He intermittently waved his wand around him, turning things into Slytherin colors, decking the corridors with 'Slytherin Rules' banners and doodling 'Snape was here!" across the floors, windows or ceilings. It was mess. It was chaos. It was great! Severus was truly enjoying himself.

This was all fun...until he came face to face with a patrolling Mr Filch. For a second, he felt like he was again a student caught out after curfew. The caretaker gaped, as he stared at the splashes of green and the graffiti decorating the corridor behind Severus.

His wand already in hand, Severus aimed it at the old man with a grin. "Have fun cleaning this up, tomorrow. Good Bye, Argus. Stupefy!" A second stunner took care of Mrs Norris before she could sound the alarm.

Severus continued on his way...

In front of the infirmary door, he stopped, took a deep breath and brought forth his normal angry scowl. It was harder than usual.

x-x-x

Hermione Granger, fifth-year-student and Harry Potter's best friend was in pain. Her chest burned like the flames of Hell and none of the pain-potions Madame Pomfrey had given her helped more than a few minutes at best. She had been told Professor Snape was back in the castle and brewing an antidote to the curse. She counted down the minutes until she'd receive release from the agony. The uncertainty of exactly how many minutes she'd have to count was beginning to get to her.

Squirming in her bed, she couldn't help wonder why it had taken them so long to get the Professor to start brewing. As she watched, the old clock on the wall chimed three fifteen in the dim light of the infirmary, she also wondered why neither the Mediwitch nor the Headmaster seemed worried that Harry was still unconscious. She'd been too out of it herself to actually pay any attention to the diagnostics earlier. Perhaps her friend was just exhausted; but why wouldn't they tell her that then?

Something was very wrong with her best friend, and Hermione Granger hated not knowing what. The worry and the irritation over the situation was what kept her sane and rational, helping her to ignore the pain.

She startled when the door to the infirmary was thrown open with a bang. A large chunk of the plastered wall fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. Professor Snape had come! She smiled, so very relieved. The fact that his face was twisted in an angry scowl didn't even register. That was after all his default expression around her and other Gryffindors.

His attention zeroed in on her immediately. "You're awake, I see..." he snarled even as he stalked over to her bedside.

"The pain, it's impossible to sleep, sir," she whispered.

He seemed surprised. "That incompetent...should have bloody stunned you..." he grumbled, but seemed content to let it trail off before he started in on the really offensive insults.

"Yes, perhaps," she agreed. "Nothing else helped, sir."

"Of course nothing helped. This is Dark Magic, it needs to be removed first. Which I will do now. Brace yourself, Miss Granger. This will hurt, but I will need you to tell me when the fire goes out, then it will respond to healing."

Hermione nodded and grabbed the edges of her bed in preparation. The Professor nodded and then he was chanting rapidly, with his wand moving in intricate patterns across the naked wound on her chest.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she could feel the fire burning her reduce to a mere painful throb. The fire seemed to have stopped the wound from bleeding much, but that changed rapidly as the fire died. "Now, Professor, the fire is gone," she gasped.

As the chant came to a close, the Mediwitch joined them by the bed. Hermione hadn't even noticed her arriving before. "Can I close the wound, Severus?" she asked, wand at the ready.

"Just a moment," the Professor held her off as he dug into one of his robe pockets. "She needs the antidote, all the poison of the curse needs purging first. Get her a blood replenisher." Having found the right vial, he turned his attention towards Hermione again. With a care that surprised her, he held her up with a hand under her shoulders. "Drink this, Miss Granger," he urged unnecessarily when he unceremoniously tipped the contents of the vial down her throat.

Hermione coughed and grimaced at the sour concoction, but managed to swallow most of it in one go. The relief was as good as immediate when Snape poured the contents of another bottle directly into the wound. The flowing blood slowed to a trickle and then stopped entirely. Her whole body seemed to relax from the constant tension she'd been in from the pain. The Professor gently laid her back down. She smiled at him when their eyes met. "Thank you!"

He looked slightly startled at her reaction. "Poppy, she's all yours," he ordered.

"Here you go, sweetie," the Matron crooned, hurrying over with two vials.

Hermione swallowed down the blood replenisher obediently, but immediately refused the sleeping potion. "Don't need it, Madame Pomfrey," she mumbled, already so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She had, after all, been awake, in pain, since she had come out of unconsciousness early that morning.

"All right, Miss Granger, let's save that one then. I'll put in on your nightstand in case you need it later."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." Moments later she was cleaned up and comfortable under the blanket.

Madame Pomfrey stepped back, and that was when things started to go all weird. At first she didn't realized what had happened, then the Mediwitch was falling back onto the bed next to Hermiones. She blinked. Madame Pomfrey was not only in a full body-bind, she was wrapped up in magical rope as well.

Hermione twisted her head around and found Professor Snape standing there, wand out and with a menacing grin on his face. "Don't worry, Miss Granger, it's for her own good. I can't let her interfere, after all," he told her harshly.

"What? Why?" he was going against all that she had come to expect of her professor.

He strode determinedly towards Harry's bed. His laugh as he wrapped her friend's body in the sheets and blankets was horrifying.

"What are you doing?" Hermione screeched. She tried to get up, to help Harry, but she could barely get up onto her elbows, never mind sitting up.

The Professor didn't answer her. He tossed the unconscious Harry onto his shoulder, as if he'd been a sack of potatoes. The grin on his face when he aimed his wand towards one of the large windows chilled her to the bone. Something was very wrong with the Professor.

The window exploded out into the night and the obviously crazed Professor ran towards the opening, Harry bouncing on his shoulder. Then barely a dozen steps later he had jumped onto the broken frame.

He turned there, briefly. "Good Bye!" he barked, then he was gone, out the window, without even a broom or a rope to stop him from falling.

But, he wasn't falling. A large black shape twisted through the air, leaving a trail of black smoke, as it flew away from the castle. She could hear laughter echo across the grounds for several minutes, before she was awakened from the shock by a sharp crack of apparition in the distance.

"Madame Pomfrey, what just happened? Did you see that?" she asked, turning towards the frozen Mediwitch.

Realizing the woman couldn't answer, Hermione again, this time slowly, reached for her wand. After several twinges of pain from her wound, she soon held her wand. "Finite incantatem," she aimed at the Matron.

"Yes, Miss Granger, i saw our Potions Professor turn traitor and kidnap Mr. Potter." The Mediwitch didn't remain to reassure Hermione, she was gone through the floo to the Headmaster's office before Hermione had time to even sit back down on her bed.

She winced as she sank back onto her bed. "Oh, Harry, will you ever get a break?"

On the verge of sleep, when her brain usually had no trouble shutting down, the enigma that was Professor Snape disturbed her sleep. He had been his usual grouchy self when he'd arrived, he had even been gentle with her when he healed her. Then he'd incapacitated Madame Pomfrey and kidnapped Potter.

Why had he even helped her, a mudblood, if he was loyal to the Dark Lord and was about to kidnap Harry Potter?

When she finally fell asleep, she had no answers.

* * *

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor still laughing madly at the absurdity of the evening. He was relieved the Manor was quiet and most of the residents asleep when he arrived. If the Granger girl had looked at him funny, the Death Eaters would have cursed him, thinking he was an impersonator. They had rarely, if ever, seen or heard him laugh in such a way, especially not as he was sneaking a large bed-linen-wrapped package through the house.

He knocked jovially on the door to his Lord's chambers. "I'm back, My Lord," he called out, completely forgetting the subservience and respect.

The laugh died when the door swung open, and he was faced by a rather different Dark Lord. "Severus! Come in, come in. I've been expecting you."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 5**

A sense of relief came over Harry as he closed the doors to his private chamber behind him. Only there, he could relax and be himself again. To his surprise, his body reverted to that of the snake hybrid when he relaxed. Something about that form both repulsed and attracted him. The form was strangely comfortable to wear; that was until he tried speaking English, happened to touch his bald head, or saw his image in any reflective surface, then he was repulsed.

Again, he looked into the mirror with a shudder. This wasn't an image that reflected who he was becoming at all. This was the image of a Dark Lord gone insane in his quest for more power. Harry's quest on the other hand was completely different. He wanted to bring back the intelligent, rational and above all sane version; Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He morphed into the image of Thomas Riddle Senior that he'd worn that evening. It felt more real, definitely more human. He frowned, it was too human, too mundane for a powerful Dark Lord. It might do well as a disguise when doing business at Gringotts or in the Alleys, but not for ruling the Death Eaters.

The brown of both hair and eyes looked like a pale, washed out version of Riddle's original black hair and dark blue-green eyes. Perhaps it was all in the eyes? He willed his eyes to return to their natural blood red, without the slitted pupil. The effect was immediate. He looked dangerous again. He tried changing the hair back to black, but it didn't really want to just change color, it seemed; it also became an unruly, white-streaked mess that framed his head like a crazy halo. Even if it kept it's length, it was clearly Harry Potter hair.

He laughed and returned it to the sleek and manageable brown again. He smirked when he realized he was forgetting something. He whipped out his wand and two seconds later the hair was completely black. The simple glamour certainly made him look and feel younger. Though, he'd have to ask Severus to whip him up a permanent colour change potion later.

Satisfied he looked Dark Lordy enough, Harry returned to the bedroom. He emptied his pockets of the keys, horcrux and trunk of books onto the dresser before he changed back into the black, dramatically flowing robes of Voldemort's. No point letting the expensive business robes get all messed up while packing and taking care of things around the house.

It was time to stop dawdling; he looked towards the door to the adjoining suite on the other side of the bedroom. "Your time is up, Nagini!" he hissed gleefully.

She was Voldemort's familiar and Harry could feel the connection between them in the back of his head; it was many times stronger than what had been between him and Hedwig. He figured it must be the Horcrux influence, since it positively oozed of dark, malevolent madness.

He grabbed the things he'd placed on the bed and moved into the study. He needed something better than a velvet pouch to store the Horcruxes before they were destroyed. Thoughtfully, he dug into his memories to find out what might happen when one was destroyed, but found nothing. Conjuring the time, he figured Snape should already be done with the diadem at Hogwarts. If that was the case, he had felt nothing.

Would he still fell nothing if it happened right in front of him? What would happen with the freed piece of soul? He decided he could not take the chance of it affecting him adversely. Snape would have to destroy all of them.

He dug through the desk drawers to find a suitable container for the snake. He soon found a metal box, complete with stasis spells already on it. He grinned when he snapped the lid open, it was filled with several wooden boxes of freshly rolled Cuban Magico cigars. One of which was open and half full.

Curious as to why the smell of tobacco enticed a sense of relaxation and wellbeing within him, he picked one up and brought it to his nose. Images of smoking these cigars, drinking fine whiskey and reading a book in front of a cosy fire came upon his mind. Without reflecting further, he had the cigar magically cut and between his lips. A touch of magic and it was lit. He puffed gently, rotating the cigar for an even burn.

The action was strangely familiar and did to his nerves what he had not accomplished since he'd moved into the Dark Lord's body; he truly calmed down. He'd never bought into the positive properties of tobacco before, he'd been too indoctrinated by the Muggle propaganda that tobacco was bad for you. He shrugged, knowing now that smoke wasn't dangerous to wizards.

With the cigar clamped between his teeth, he turned his attention back to his mission. He really should stop getting distracted all the time. He dumped the cigar boxes out of the metal container and checked the box more closely. It was sealing completely upon closing. He decided that even with the stasis, he didn't want to risk that the snake dying from asphyxiation. He punched out a couple holes for air in one end and divided it in two to keep the cup separate, before he finished off his wand work with an unbreakable charm.

"Come to papa!" he hissed maliciously when he stepped into the next room, wand held at the ready and the box hidden behind his back.

The room was dominated by a king sized bed against the far wall and a huge fireplace with a roaring fire. The air in the room was hot and humid, perfect for a tropical snake.

"Massster!" came a happy hiss from under a the pile of pillows on the bed.

The head that appeared at the edge of the bed was bloody huge, Harry decided with a gulp. He wouldn't be surprised if it could eat a full human. He blinked as he realized the snake ate Muggle children for snacks and their parents for dinner. Thank Merlin the thing only ate such a meal once a month or less.

"Didn't you bring dinner?" the snake asked, looking from side to side even as it slid off the bed towards him.

"No!" Harry growled back. "There will be no more fancy dinners for you, Nagini. Stupefy!"

The spell fizzled out even as it was about to hit. The snake stopped, stupefied at her master's uncharacteristic action, but not stunned at all. "What are you doing, Masster?"

Harry gulped as he remembered the fact that Voldemort had protected the snake from magic, made her skin like that of a Basilisk. "Shit," he mumbled to himself even as he searched his mind for another alternative.

"Massster?" the snake pressed on, again moving closer. "You are not Massster!" it hissed angrily when Harry backed closer to the door behind him.

"Good observation, Snake!" he taunted back. "Not that you'll be doing anything about it." He grinned triumphantly, having a solution to the problem. With a swirl of his wand, he cast a bubble-head charm made out of unbreakable, crystal. He then filled it with anesthetic gas.

Nagini did her best to get rid of the bubble, whacking it against the floor again and again, the attempts getting weaker and weaker; until she finally remained still.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, taking a couple puffs on his cigar as he stared at the snake in front of him. It was bloody huge, even for an Anaconda, but not anything like size of the Basilisk he'd fought in second year. He looked from the snake to the two by two foot box and shook his head, he'd have to dismantle her protection before he could shrink her. Why would it be as easy as a stupefy and reducio, when it could be a tricky and time consuming ritual instead?

He sighed and got started.

* * *

It was rather surreal to walk through the Dark Lord's domain, vanishing, violently destroying or packing his possessions. Not to mention that nobody was even batting an eye when they saw him doing it. The elves obediently restored order in his footsteps. There would be no trace of his presence in the Manor come morning.

He'd saved the Throne Room/ballroom for his last stop outside of his private chambers.

Harry frowned as he stood before the magnificently carved and gilded throne. Golden snakes held miniaturized human skulls in their frozen maws. It was a pretty disgusting piece of art that represented Voldemort as the Heir of Slytherin. He desperately wanted to destroy it, with a vengeance.

But, no, he could not do that. It was a symbol of the Dark Lord's power; a relic, lovingly saved and preserved from his previous rule. If he destroyed it, they would know something was wrong with their lord.

Instead, he directed his polished ebony and silver trunk forward. The silver snakes on that was a lot less gruesome. The throne disappeared into it obediently, along with the heavy black velvet drapes that framed the whole room and the blackened ruin of a chandelier from the ceiling. He vanished the graveyard dirt and ashes from the ground and sent a scouring charm across the revealed white marble floor. Left was a grand room in white and gold, perfectly in tune with the rest of the opulent Manor.

Drawing any lingering Dark Magic into him, he nodded, satisfied the Aurors wouldn't be able to tell what atrocities had happened in that room, should they decide to look.

On his way out of the room he stopped. "Why the fuck do I care?" He should be all for getting the Malfoys in trouble with the law. Honestly, he saw them as his people now, they were completely loyal to him, only Bellatrix was more devoted. "What? They're not MY people!" he frowned. "Are they?"

He blinked and shook his head, the confusion was increasing. "I am Tom Riddle … NO! I'm Harry Potter … aren't I?" He pressed the heels of his hands to his temples. What's happening to me? He took deep breaths, then fished out a new cigar from a pocket. Looking at it finally made the pieces fall into place. Both men were in his past. Who knew whom he would become in the future with such diverse pasts behind him, affecting him. Most important; he was on a quest to kill the madness of one of those pasts.

Done with his moment of self-doubt, he lit the cigar and started back to his chambers to pack them up and wait for Severus. They would leave at dawn, he decided.

* * *

Harry heard the laughter move closer all the way from the entrance. He was surprised his old potions master was in such a good mood after his deed of kidnapping.

The laugh died when he swung the door open, and he was faced by the arriving man. He stepped back with a friendly grin himself. "Severus! Come in, come in. I've been expecting you."

Severus stepped inside, staring at him with big eyes. "What happened to you?"

Harry looked down at himself. "Huh?" Then the realization hit. "Oh, you mean my new looks?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course your looks, Potter!"

Harry laughed. "I've delved deeper into my new powers and found I can morph into four different forms." He gesture to his face. "This is me looking like Tom Riddle Senior with Voldemort's eyes."

"Amazing. Does this mean you can look like Harry Potter and Wormtail as well?"

Harry shook his head. "You're too smart for your own good, Severus. Yes, those are the other forms I can take." He morphed into Harry Potter. "Except they're all equally old," he sighed.

Severus visibly shuddered. "Not even your father would be that old."

Harry morphed back to his preferred form with red eyes and charmed black hair. "This look works the best I think. That snake-human hybrid Voldemort preferred, was driving me bonkers with the split tongue."

"Yeah, this looks good on you. Very true to your Dark Lord heritage." The professor adjusted the wrapped bundle on his shoulder. "Where do I put this?" he asked.

"Oh, put me in the bedroom," he gestured towards the other room. "You should grab a couple hours sleep before we leave. You've had a long day."

When Severus moved towards the bedroom, Harry could see the exhaustion in his normally smooth gait. "The harvest of the Basilisk took a lot of energy," the man admitted. "I might just close my eyes for a bit, if you don't mind."

"I insist."

"Very well then," the former professor sank down onto the empty side of the bed with a tired sigh. "Who would have thought I'd ever get to share a bed with the boy-who-lived, huh?" he mumbled as he unbuttoned himself and rose again to put his outer-wear away.

Harry grabbed them for him and placed them over a chair next to the bed. "I know the feeling. I've been having my weird moments concerning the Dark Lord all day."

Severus relaxed back onto the pillow, and Harry pulled the blanket that had been on the foot of the bed over both man and boy on the bed. None of them said anything further as Harry dimmed the lights and left the room. They'd have plenty of time to chat later.

Harry couldn't help feeling both protective and safe with his old Professor. He was glad the man had gotten over his need to be formal with him. He'd feared the history between Severus and Voldemort would prevent them from being true partners in the days to come. Harry of course knew he had the upper hand when it came down to it, but that didn't mean he wanted the other man to constantly bow and scrape at his feet.

He'd never been as hung up about using correct titles as the rest of the wizarding world, or even Hermione. He didn't think the constant use of title and surname was a sign of respect either. His relatives had always been very correct and formal around strangers, neighbors and colleagues at work, but once their door was locked and they were alone, the truth came out with the vitriol they spewed over everyone of them.

So, Harry decided to treat his old Professor like an equal, addressing him and listening to him like a trusted friend. He had a feeling Severus didn't get much of that among his fellow professors. He knew for a fact he didn't get it from the Order.

Harry returned to his study to await dawn.

* * *

"Headmaster?" someone was banging on his bedroom door. "Headmaster, are you there?" the voice was getting more and more urgent and insisting.

"Just a moment. I'm coming," he ground out, his voice hoarse. It was getting harder to wake up in the middle of the night, as he was getting on in years.

The pounding ceased at his reply. Dumbledore dressed with a twirl of his wand, too tired to do it any other way.

"Poppy, dear. What ever is the matter?" he asked, concerned. The woman looked absolutely wild with worry.

"It's Severus, Sir. He's betrayed us!" she shrieked.

Dumbledore blinked, then quickly accessed the wards. "Are we under attack? I can't feel anything wrong with the wards. Tell me what you know, Poppy."

"He came to the infirmary, petrified me and took off out through the window with Mr. Potter. He has betrayed us, Headmaster. He kidnapped Mr. Potter."

"Oh dear. This is not good." Why had his spy done this without consulting him first? The man had sworn to protect the boy. Did this mean he was breaking that vow?

"What do we do, Headmaster? What do we do?" Poppy was still panicking.

Dumbledore grabbed the woman's shoulders gently. "First, calm down, dear. I'm sure things are not as they seem. Severus must have a good reason."

"I'm telling you, he's betrayed us. He is not coming back."

"Why do you think that, dear?"

She winced slightly. "Well, it was the way he said 'Goodbye' when he left. There was something so final about it."

Could it be true? Could Severus have gone against his vow and taken Harry to Voldemort? But why now? Voldemort was incapacitated, he knew Severus hadn't lied about that. So why, now? He looked at Poppy. "We can not take the chance you are wrong, Poppy. We will have to act as if he has betrayed us."

She nodded. "What do we do?" she asked again.

"I will tell the Aurors where Voldemort is. We know he is at Malfoy Manor and Lucius can give us access. We need to keep Harry's disappearance a secret, who knows what will happen if the public finds out their savior has been taken by the enemy."

Poppy nodded. "Very well. I will tell Miss Granger to keep things quiet when she wakes in the morning."

Dumbledore winced. "The girl witnessed this? I thought you sedated her?"

"I did. Severus woke her when he healed her wound. She saw everything."

"He healed her?" now he was getting even more confused. "Why would he do that if he's truly the Dark Lord's man?"

"I have no idea, Albus. He was his normal abrupt self as he came in. He drew the Dark Magic out of her wound, dosed her with an antidote and handed her over to me. It wasn't until I was done giving her a pain potion and tucked her in that he petrified and incarcerated me. You know it's weird, he didn't stun me, it was as if he wanted a witness."

"This is getting stranger and stranger. Did he tell the girl anything?"

"Nothing much, just that he didn't want me to interfere."

"How long did it take you to get free?"

"Oh, Miss Granger managed to reach her wand pretty quick. I was free and on my way here within five minutes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, good. Then we better hurry. We might still catch him at Malfoy Manor."

The Matron nodded and Albus watched her hurry back to her infirmary. This was not good, not good at all. This had the potential to overthrow all of his carefully made plans for his boys. He had been so certain Severus could be trusted. They had to be found, that was all there was to it.

He threw floo-powder into his dying fire. "Ministry of Magic, DMLE office, Chief Warlock access override five five nine two." he called out when it flared green. He stepped through when the connection was made. He had a raid to plan, and he needed the Aurors this time, instead of his Order. They were the ones with access to Lucius Malfoy, after all.

x-x-x

"Severus!" Harry shook the man's shoulder. He was completely unresponsive. "Severus, they're here. We need to leave. Now!"

"What? Now?" came a tired mumble from beneath the blanket Harry had thrown over the sleeping man.

"Yes. Now, Severus."

"All right, I'm awake!" The disheveled man abruptly sat up, a wild look in his eyes.

"I know barely two hours of sleep isn't enough after the day you had, but Aurors have crossed the outer wards. Dumbledore is with them and he's placed non-travel wards over the whole estate."

Severus ran his hands through his hair to get it out of his face and straightened his shirt even as he got out of bed. "Merlin, I knew it was a bad idea to tell the old man you were wounded and weak. Now he's here to take advantage!"

"And if I had not asked you to bring my real body here, you'd be back at Hogwarts, snug in your own bed. Cut the guilt, we're both to blame here. I did not mean to put you into more danger, Severus. I'm sorry." Harry apologized for his part.

Severus sighed, getting into and buttoning up his coat. "There must be some way for us to get out of here, right?"

Harry smirked. "Of course. We fly and we apparate once we're out of the wards."

Severus hurried over to the French windows and looked outside with a frown. Dawn was at the horizon. "Didn't you say Dumbledore put up anti-travel?"

Harry joined him, opening the doors and stepped outside onto the terrace. He looked towards the gates but couldn't actually see the people he could feel approaching through the wards. "Sure, he did. But since we're not using brooms, he can't stop us," Harry grinned wickedly, turning back towards Severus. "Gimme your arm, you'll need a power-boost," he demanded as he swept back inside again.

Severus obediently pulled up his sleeve. "You think we can fly past them?"

Harry laughed even as he pushed power to Severus. "Who says we're going to fly past them? With that no-fly zone the skies will be empty."

Severus blinked even as his posture perked up quite a bit with the added energy. "How high do you think we need to fly?"

"Doesn't matter, does it? We can always cast bubble-head charms if oxygen becomes a problem." Harry pocketed the last of his possessions and moved over to his unconscious body on the bed.

"Should you or I carry him?" Severus asked, donning his robes.

"You'll be carrying us both, Severus." He morphed back to his Voldemort appearance. "We can't let them know I'm up and about. At least Dumbledore will see through any disillusionment, so we need to make it believable."

"Merlin, Harry! Can you make me fall any further from their trust?" he chuckled, shaking his head, even as he wrapped himself in his uniform.

There was a blast of spell-fire from downstairs. "The front doors are gone, but Bella seems to be holding them off for a moment," Harry noted, sending a feather-light spell at the unconscious body on the bed before lifting it up onto Severus's left shoulder.

"We better hurry," Severus moved out onto the terrace, a firm grip around the legs of the body on his shoulder.

Harry followed quickly.

Severus looked at him, hesitating. "How do you want to do this?"

Harry laughed lifting off the ground and bending over the other man's shoulder. "Try not to grope my ass, won't you Sev," he ordered.

Severus smacked his butt, but held him in place with an arm around his legs. "Watch the cheek, boy," he groused in his Professor voice.

The doors to the chambers were blown open behind them. Severus twirled around and threw himself upwards. In his hurry to get away from the Headmaster and the Aurors, he almost dropped the passengers on his shoulders. They were off into the air, both men having no trouble swallowing their mirth. They wobbled slightly before Severus got his bearings.

"Severus!" came a shout from below. "Don't do this, Severus!"

Being the one facing the ground over Severus's shoulder, Harry had the perfect view of the Headmaster's angry and disappointed face. He was sure the image of both Voldemort and Harry Potter unconscious and carried off in such a way was quite the sight. There would be no doubt of Severus's betrayal now.

The Headmaster hesitated too long before he began sending stunners after them. Harry easily steered them clear of the spells, using his own flight to make Severus weave from side to side, without letting on he was awake. The heavy black smoke that trailed them made it even harder to hit them with a spell.

"Where do we go?" Came Severus's voice once they were getting higher.

"Blast!" Harry mumbled. "I know I forgot something. They'll be able to track us, won't they?"

"Where do we go?" panic was in the other man's voice and Harry felt it touch him as well. "There must be somewhere warded or unplotted we can go, Harry!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Harry desperately searched through his memory. "How long do you think we have once we've apparated?"

"A couple minutes, no more. Decide, now!"

Thoughts raced through Harry's mind. Prince Castle was out, he'd need more time than they had to claim and open the wards for them. Riddle Manor didn't have enough protection, these days. Order headquarters had Fidelius, but was impossible since the Order was now their enemy. Damnation! Why had not Voldemort had even one safe-house ready and waiting? Talk about being over-confident, the bastard. Why had he not looked into the possibility of a chase earlier this evening? He'd had time. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Now, Harry. Where?" came Severus impatient growl. "They're closing in on us with brooms." They twisted and rolled through the air to avoid the new spells shooting towards them, making Harry nauseous in addition to the panic.

"Right right," finally, a solution came to Harry. Why did he always come up with things the last possible moment? "Get us to Hogsmeade, the Shrieking Shack. I'll take us from there. I only need a moment to make a portkey."

The next moment they were apparating across the country. They arrived in a tumble on the floor of the derelict building. "Do stop groping my ass," the stern voice of Severus groaned, face down in the dirt.

"Funny," snorted Harry, sitting up. He grabbed a filthy piece of cloth from the floor in front of him. He ejected his wand from the holster around his arm into his hand. He cut the palm of his hand, dripping blood on the cloth. "Portus," he intoned, keeping the image of their destination firmly in his mind.

"Hold on then," he ordered his companion, holding out the cloth even as he grabbed the hand of his unconscious body and held it to the fabric of the portkey as well.

"Activate!"

They were off before any of their pursuers arrived.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 6**

Harry became aware with a suddenness he was not used to. Usually, when he had been injured he drifted awake, first hearing his surroundings, then feeling and lastly, seeing. This time he went from nothingness to wide awake and sitting up in barely a second. Sitting up and not seeing a thing. The darkness was total, and for a moment he wondered what had happened to the infirmary window.

When he, with customary swiftness, had pushed the pounding headache into the background, he turned his focus on his surroundings. He immediately realized he was sitting in a puddle of water, and more of said water was dripping from the ceiling. The ground was rock hard and he was very very cold. "Bloody fucking hell!" he swore when he realized something had gone spectacularly wrong with his portkey. Thank goodness he was at least still holding onto his wand. "Lumos!"

The room spun and tilted crazily when his sight engaged. He closed his eyes momentarily before he could take in his environment. He was in the anteroom outside the Chamber of Secrets. Snape was still knocked out not far from him, and his Potter-body looked far from healthy, squished as it was under Severus weight. Ignoring them for the moment, he sent a command to light the torches along the walls and stalked over to the locked door.

He put his still bloody hand against the door to the Chamber and hissed menacingly. "Wards of Salazar, what is the meaning of this? I am the Heir of Slytherin, I have free pass through the wards! Do not deny me!"

"You do not have the blood of Slytherin," a flatly hissing voice reverberated through the anteroom.

Harry winced, realizing what he'd done. He'd forgotten how the resurrection had changed him. The blood in his veins now, was not that of his birth. Merlin, how could he have missed such a basic thing? This could have gone spectacularly wrong, could have killed them even. His head was still pounding even though the initial dizziness was abating. "Crap!" he swore.

Before Harry had time to get angry and violent at the gate, the voice continued flatly. "However, you do have the Magic of Slytherin. You will be allowed entrance through this gate because of it. So will your companions, as they have also gained the Magic of Slytherin through you. Magical travel will not be allowed, as that is reserved for blood only." The voice quieted and the heavy door swung open.

"That will be good enough. Wards, unlock and open up the guest quarters," he ordered.

A deep groaning of stone against stone came from within in response. Harry sighed, relieved that the chamber was still at least somewhat under his command.

He turned back towards the still unconscious Severus Snape behind him. "Mobilicorpus," he commanded. The two bodies gently rose into the air, stretching out and ordering their haphazardly draped bodies. He directed their bodies ahead of him, through the opening to the chamber with his wand. The heavy gate closed behind them with a firm thud, something that made Harry feel safe at last. No matter if Fawkes knew the way down there, he would not be able to bring anyone with him, not even the mighty Headmaster.

Even though he knew Severus had harvested the Basilisk, he half expected to see the corpse of the enormous snake still there, when he stepped into the main part of the chamber. He was thankful that he didn't have to see it up close again, when the room was nice and clean. He grinned at the sparkling marble floor. Severus had left the place in the same impeccable order he kept his own lab, it seemed.

Harry guided his unconscious cargo towards a new stone door that had opened on the far wall, next to the large Salazar statue. Harry knew from memory that Tom Riddle had never actually been into the suite, but he knew it existed. Within, was a suite of rooms made to cater for any and all guests of the Slytherin family. Since only the closest of friends, or most important of allies were deemed worthy of staying in the chamber, the rooms were opulent and extravagant for the time. The remains of any fabrics or tapestries should have long ago fallen into dust in the drafty, damp and cold environment, but to Harry's great surprise they looked as if left only yesterday. "Whoa, this is one powerful preservation charm!" he mused, impressed.

The temperature in the rooms was rising, he noted as he moved the two bodies through a large common room, into what seemed to be a master bedroom. He almost grinned at the sight of Harry Potter sharing a bed with Severus Snape, but the situation was a little too grim for such frivolity. He stepped over to his real body and checked it over first. The skin was cold and clammy, but he could feel a steady pulse and there seemed to be only bruises, no cuts.

He first took care of drying and cleaning the both of them, then moved onto the medical spells. He cast a diagnostic charm to be certain everything was as it should. Deciding to do it properly, he went for the most thorough one he knew; the full and complete medical history scan. A quill and parchment appeared and started filling with information. He probably didn't need it for the current situation, but thought it might be good to have all the abuse documented. He'd never been conscious for anything like this happening, at least not in the infirmary.

Ignoring the writing parchment for the moment, he went over to the other side of the bed to check over Severus. It worried him a great deal that the man was still unconscious. He brushed away the curtain of black hair that covered the man's face, it was matted with blood even after the cleaning charm. He immediately found the reason behind it; a broken nose. Harry suppressed a chuckle, it was ironic really, even with such a small nose, it was still getting in the way. This time taking more care, he cast a more restrictive diagnostic, to check on the current state of health only.

Thankfully, it only revealed the broken nose and a mild concussion. The former professor may have been knocked out on impact, but he was in a state of deep sleep at the moment. "Huh? He must have really been tired," Harry mused to himself.

"No matter, time to fix you up." The concussion would need a potion, but he could fix up the nose, he grinned menacingly. "This should wake you up, professor. Episkey!"

Severus came awake as abruptly as Harry had, except he immediately shrank back into the pillow at the sight of two glowing red eyes, barely inches from his face. "Good morning, Severus," Harry greeted the obviously confused man.

Severus groaned, massaging the right side of his head. "G'mornin', m'lord," he mumbled. "Wha' 'appened?"

Harry couldn't help himself, he burst out in laughter. "I seem to have scrambled your brains on the front door to the chamber," he managed eventually.

Severus just blinked for a moment longer, then something seemed to finally come into focus behind his eyes. "We're in the Chamber of Secrets?" he hissed, almost snakelike.

Harry nodded, still enjoying the humorous moment of his old professor acting less than his usually composed self.

"You are telling me you tried portkeying us into the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked again, this time with focus and a simmering anger that finally made Harry realize the man wasn't in anything remotely good mood.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"You stupid fool!" snarled Severus in return, out of the bed and in Harry's face in two seconds blank. "Were you trying to kill us?"

Harry knew Severus had a point. "Yes, well, I didn't hear you make any better suggestions back there. It was a spur of the moment decision, all right?" Harry defended himself.

"You have the mind of the big bad Dark Lord, and THIS is what you come up with?"

"Do YOU have a better suggestion, Severus? Did you back there? I seem to remember you yelling at me again and again to tell YOU where to apparate us!" Harry glared back, using his new height to his advantage.

The anger went out of Severus, like a punctured balloon, he sank back onto the bed again. "We could have bloody died!"

Harry threw up his hands. "Yes, well, I realize that and I'm sorry, okay? It was the panic, it made me forget one little crucial detail. Voldemort could apparate and portkey into the chamber, but that was before he was killed and resurrected with my blood, you see."

"Good thing we at least minimized the damage by transporting such a short distance then," Severus nodded, apparently abandoning his flare of temper. He pinched his newly healed nose and closed his eyes. The headache must be spectacular.

"Yeah, if we had gone all the way in one go, we would have splattered like bugs on a windshield."

Severus opened his eyes and looked up with a weary sigh. "So, we're hiding out down here until we're sure they're not actively scanning for us?"

Harry sank down next to him. "I haven't had time to consider the details, I woke you up pretty much as soon as I got in here and made sure the other me was still alive."

Severus turned towards the body behind them and saw the writing still appear on the now pile of parchment. "What charm did you do?" he asked frowning.

"Oh, I did a full medical history. I can't remember one ever being made. You should have a look once it's done, should give you some idea of why I don't really trust Dumbledore's motives."

"What does that have to do with your medical history?"

"The Dursleys' didn't just treat me badly, they abused me in any way they could from an early age. The Headmaster never cared, even though I told him and showed him the scars and bruises. The malnourishment should have been evident, but no action was taken by the school. As long as Death Eaters or Voldemort didn't get to me, he didn't care if I was miserable and in pain."

"That damn old fool!" Severus growled, on his feet again. This time the anger was at his old boss. "He promised me you would be well taken care of! He swore you would never want for anything. If only I had known he was playing me, making me hate and act out towards you when all I really wanted was to protect you."

"Our eyes have been opened now, Severus. I didn't have it in me to see through his nice-old-man-act until this happened to me. Should be interesting to see how many compulsions are on that body," Harry noted with a nod towards his old body.

The diagnostic charm ended with a light chime and Severus snapped up the parchments almost before the ink had dried.

While Severus scanned through the diagnostic, Harry checked out more of the room. The bedroom was clearly decorated for two, with a large wardrobe, dressers and a small sitting area in front of the fireplace. Obviously there were no windows or skylights, the room was lighted with magical fires placed around the walls. A roaring fire was already magically lit, it was the source of the heat rising in the room, he realized. He stepped into the bathroom, he found it much like the prefects' bath upstairs in the castle; large pool, separate twin showers and twin sinks. Huh, the plumbing was surprisingly modern for a thousand-year-old suite of rooms. Maybe it adapted magically like the castle above did?

"What does it say?" he asked as he returned to face Severus.

The other man was shaking his head in bewilderment. "It is amazing you could even function, Harry. The amount of damage done astounds me."

Harry shrugged. "I was used to it, the constant ache in the joints, the tiredness that never went away, the bad sight, the hunger...all those things only hit me as not normal when I moved into the Dark Lord's body."

"We need to do more than find a way for you to return you to that body, we have to fix it first. I can not in good conscience let you abandon a perfectly healthy and strong body into 'that', Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He was very uncertain if he even wanted to return after what the Goblins had revealed to him. He had to be honest with Severus though. "I found out something at Gringotts that may change things, Severus," he said seriously. He immediately had the other man's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"The Horcrux in my scar, it merged with my soul. On the soul level I am as much Tom Riddle as I am Harry Potter, there's just no way of separating us anymore. You've heard of the term 'soulmates' right?"

Severus nodded, but Harry saw his doubts as to its relevance.

"They say two soulmates are one soul, born as two people, thus always striving to join back as one. The Goblins said Riddle and I were soulmates and we were joined as one in a very unusual way."

Severus frowned suddenly. "I wonder..." he began, silencing for a moment.

"Wonder what?"

"The prophecy. I only heard and told the Dark Lord about the first few lines. It already fit the situation we're in. What if what Dumbledore told me later, after you had vanished the Dark Lord in 1981, isn't true, and I'm beginning to suspect he may have manipulated the wording to suit him. You see, he told me and the most trusted of the Order that the last part of it speaks of one not able to live while the other survives and either must die at the hands of the other. He took it to mean you were the only one able to kill him. Everything Dumbledore's done since then has been aimed towards you both dying. What if you don't have to? Isn't it a bit strange how desperately he's tried to keep the Dark Lord from knowing the full prophecy, if it only confirms what everyone already thinks?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully."I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore changed the prophecy to suit his own plans, it's right up his alley. I'd say the prophecy is taken care of already. I vanquished him by taking over his life, then I'm going to destroy his anchors, making it impossible for him to return. As for the last part; I'd definitely say I'm 'living' for the first time now. Inhabiting that body over there can only be considered 'surviving', don't you think?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, that conveniently takes care of the Dark Lord. Besides the remaining Horcruxes, we also have the Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore to handle before we can even think about relaxing."

"Nothing's ever easy is it?"

"No, that would be too much to hope for."

"Well, we should have plenty of time to discuss things, make some plans. We are kinda trapped here for a few days at least." Harry made his way out into the common room, giving it a once over.

The older man followed him out into the larger room, furnished with several large leather chairs and couches. They were grouped loosely around an already lit grand fireplace on the right side wall. "How do you suppose we survive down here? Did you pack anything to eat or drink?"

Harry shrugged even as he checked the other doors around the room, finding only other bedrooms and an empty cupboard. "I didn't. If it comes down to it, we'll have to live on magic, there's plenty around to draw from."

There was a growl from Severus's stomach in response to that grim response. He sank down into one of the closest chairs with a tired sigh. "I should have a couple nutrient potions in my trunk, but those are about as bad as you giving me pure magic. Doesn't stop the hunger, does it?"

Harry joined him across from a small coffee table. "I had planned to borrow a couple elves from the Malfoys until we could get the castle up and running again. Who knew Dumbledore and the Ministry could act that fast, huh? He drags his feet for years and years without a single direct attack, and now he comes for us in hours." He sank back, the chairs were surprisingly comfortable.

"Too bad you can't call that crazy elf of yours down here," Severus mused sadly.

"You mean Dobby? You think he..." he didn't get any further before there was a loud pop next to them.'

"Dobby is here Harry Potter, Sir," a small bundle of brightly colored elf squeaked. He was about to throw himself against Harry's legs in an enthusiastic hug, when he realized he was addressing someone he didn't really know. He looked from Harry to the room they had just left, he ran to the doorway, only to find the body on the bed. Confused, he kept looking between them. He finally ended up in front of Harry, staring. "Harry Potter Sir? You is who? You know, who?"

Harry couldn't help bursting out in laughter. He sank down, off the chair, onto one knee in front of the little creature, grabbing him gently by the shoulders to keep him from skittering back. "Hello Dobby, my friend. There's been a little accident and I've taken over this body as if it was mine. We, Severus and I, are working on permanently eliminating the previous owner." He released one shoulder and held out his hand to the elf. "Still friends?"

"Dobby is honoured," the elf grabbed his hand and bowed over it, low enough for half his knitted hats to fall off.

Harry smiled and tried to pile the hats back onto his head.

Dobby kept staring at him, tilting his head to the side, making the hats fall once again. "Harry Potter, Sir. You is part same as elf now. You is able to use the magic of the environment as well as from your core to do magic." The small elf quieted in his obvious awe. Then came the surprise. "Please, be my Master, Sir," he begged with a small voice, wringing the hats he'd grabbed in his hands.

"What do you mean, Dobby?" asked Severus. "I always thought you elves used the magic of your masters to do magic?"

Harry made big eyes. "You need a master to do magic?"

Dobby squirmed at their attention. "This is elf history, Sirs. Wizards never told unless they ask. They never ask."

"We want to know, Dobby," Harry tried to sound soothing and comforting. He sat back down and patted the wide, padded armrest next to him. "Tell us your history and how your magic works."

Dobby grinned toothily and found his seat next to Harry.

"In the beginning of time, elves could do magic like wizards. We lived in great cities in the forest, living in harmony with all other creatures there. One day, illness came to the forest. From that day, elves were born without their own magic, they could only use magic already present around them. They tried to find a solution, but slowly elves lost more and more power and stature. The day the last of the unaffected elves died, they found out the magic of nature was not enough, they needed to find other creatures with magic to survive. They found wizards, and through living and bonding with them, they learned to survive. We serve the wizards out of gratitude, though wizards do not recognize it now. Many elves do not remember, not allowed to." The elf quieted, ears sagging down sadly.

Harry hugged the little creature affectionately. "I would be honoured to be your Master, Dobby. I should have granted you that right long ago. I'm sorry."

"So, while at Hogwarts a Master-less elf can survive, but not thrive, then?" Severus seemed to be on the mechanics of elf magic, still.

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Yes, Professor Snape. Only place in Britain we survive without Master. Founders declared Hogwarts Elf Sanctuary. We always have home here, when needed. Only an elf unbound, or bound to Slytherin's Blood or Magic may enter this chamber."

"This is really interesting, Dobby." He came to think of another unbound elf. "How is Winky doing?" he asked.

"Not well, Winky is needing a family more than she need magic, she dies." Dobby's big eyes teared up and he looked really sad again.

"Will she bond with me or Severus, you think?"

The elf's eyes perked up again. "Dobby will ask!" he was about to pop away when Harry stopped him.

"I think Severus here would love some breakfast if you're going up to the kitchen," he winked.

"Of course, Sir. Right away, Sir, One breakfast feast coming right up," and with that the elf was gone again.

Severus was chuckling. "That is one energetic elf. Please, tell me this other elf you want me to take on isn't at all like that!"

Harry laughed as well. "No, she's more of a traditional house-elf. She used to belong to the Crouch family. She's been in a bad state without someone to take care of. She'll probably do a great job taking care of that body of mine in the bedroom."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies."

"Don't worry, Severus. Things will work out, I'm sure."

"Aren't you the optimist," he groused, a touch of his old self in the tone.

"You're with me now, Sev. Haven't I always had luck on my side?"

Severus snorted. "You call this situation luck? You're living the life of the bloody Dark Lord!"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, I'm the bloody Dark Lord. But we can do the best of this, can't we? We can turn this around and defeat them all."

"How? We're running and hiding here. We don't know anything about what's going on out there! We're two against the bloody world!"

"Silencio!" Harry snarled at the negativity fountain.

Severus growled, in silence, and sat down with crossed arms.

"Get a hold on yourself, Snape!" Harry ordered, channeling his inner Dark Lord. "You speak as if we're already dead and gone. We will do this. One step at a time. Do you understand?" He released the silencer and watched the former professor gather his wits.

"Yes, My Lord," came an almost whimpered reply. "I apologize. I should not have let my doubts run away with me."

"Better not," Harry nodded.

"You know," said Severus after a short contemplative silence between them. "For a moment there you were the Dark Lord."

Harry snickered. "I know." He leaned back and reached into a pocket for a cigar. He held out one to Severus, who accepted it looking puzzled.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I didn't. I do now, on occasion. You see, I found this box with Magical Cubans while I was looking for a container for the snake, they're quite nice I realized." he cut and lit his own and watched Severus do the same. "It calms me and I figured it might do the same for you."

"Indeed."

Harry studied his companion while they enjoyed their cigars. It was so strange still, to be in the company of his old Professor and be comfortable. They had always been very different people it seemed, Snape had a tendency to always see the negative, while he himself always went for anything positive. It was his way of surviving in a world when so much bad happened to him all the time. He had to find the good in people and situations, or he'd be long dead; if not by his uncle's hand, by his own from depression. He'd always say he was 'fine' if asked, because if he admitted to how bad it actually was, he'd end up broken.

The only thing he had a hard time fighting, was his need to take the blame for things that really wasn't his fault. Or, now that he thought about it, he no longer felt guilty for Cedric's death, or for causing his parents and godfather's deaths. Could that tendency have been one of the compulsions from Dumbledore? "Severus? What did you find in that diagnostic about compulsions?"

Severus blew out smoke, looking more relaxed already. "Loyalty towards the Light and Dumbledore, a desire to live up to expectations and an aversion to studying, not counting the aversion to anything Dark, Slytherin and myself of course. As I said, I'm amazed you could even function."

"No wonder then that I felt such a clarity of thought when I first took over this body. I thought it was because Voldemort was so much smarter than me, but perhaps this is the real me."

"The more we discover that old bastard has done, the happier I am that I left the Order." He suddenly giggled. "I wish you could see what I did to the castle before I left."

Harry was all ears. "What did you do? Did you prank them? Oh Professor, you're so wicked!"

"Oh, I just made Gryffindor the new Slytherin, painted the walls silver and green all over the stairways and corridors between Gryffindor tower and the infirmary."

The laughter bubbled up within Harry. He folded double in his chair, laughing.

"Master Harry? Something funny?" came Dobby's voice moments later.

Harry swallowed his mirth somewhat. "Did you see what Severus did upstairs?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Walls so nice and colourful now." he turned towards Severus. "Dobby likes, Professor Snape!"

Harry had a thought. "Severus, do you know how to make two-way mirrors?"

"Of course, I am … was a spy. Why?"

"Oh, I just had the marvelous idea that we can both keep an eye on our opposition and have some fun if we place mirrors across the castle in some strategic places. Only one way mirrors though, of course."

"Dobby can help!" the little elf volunteered.

"Yes, just as soon as we've sworn you two into service," Harry leaned to the side and found the other elf hiding behind Dobby. She was shaking, her eyes big with apprehension and fear. He held his hand out to the elf. "Do not worry Winky, I am Harry Potter, not the Dark Lord. You need not be afraid, I promise." He pointed towards Severus. "Severus here will be your Master as I will be Dobby's. Are you alright with that?"

Dobby stood aside and she nodded timidly. "Winky wants a family," she whispered.

Severus held out his hand. "Come here, Winky," he commanded in his gentlest voice. "You will get to take care of me, Harry here and the old body of Harry's in the bedroom. It is very important that the unconscious body remains healthy, do you think you can help with that?"

The elf looked around him, into the bedroom, then nodded violently. "Oh yes, Winky help. Winky good with sick wizards, yes." Then she destroyed her solemn vow by swaying and setting off an intoxicated hickup.

She held out her hand and Severus held out his. They touched lightly. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, take you Winky as my elf. May this bond last for as long as we live, or until one of us asks to be relieved, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Winky replied. Magic swirled around them, and Winky's condition immediately improved. She stood tall and confident, no trace of intoxication. A pristine black uniform appeared, silk and silver wrapped around her body like a toga.

"You're so pretty, Winky!" Dobby squealed and hugged his friend. "Now me!" he ordered, bouncing over to Harry who was watching with a smile.

They held hands. "I, Harry James Potter, in the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle, take Dobby as my elf, for as long as we both live, or until I return to my original body. If I do, then the bond with this body will be broken and we will renegotiate our bond, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Dobby replied with a glowing grin that matched the golden aura that surrounded the two of them momentarily. Dobby's uniform turned out to be also black, a tunic with an elegant toga draped over one shoulder, except his had a thick border in the colors of the rainbow along the seams. It was the perfect blend between his personal style, and the new Harry's preference for black.

Harry knew his vow was more restrictive than Severus' had been, but he knew Dobby would want it that way. Though he did want to make sure the elf wouldn't end up serving whatever remained behind if he returned to his original body.

Severus rubbed his hands together with a smirk. "Now for the fun stuff."

Dobby snapped his fingers, and breakfast appeared between them. "Masters eat first," the elf ordered even as Winky sneaked into the bedroom to begin her chores in there.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 7 **

Albus Dumbledore, in his role as head of the Wizengamot, had access to the Ministry of Magic any time he so needed. At this time, he not only needed access, he also needed resources, and he needed them immediately, even if it was barely four in the morning on a Saturday. That is why he was walking briskly into the seemingly deserted Auror-offices of The Ministry of Magic not even an hour after Harry Potter had been kidnapped by his Potions Professor. He knew where the boy had been taken, and he had to get there quickly to be able to do something about it.

The Auror offices seemed empty, except for a loud snore emanating from somewhere among the many cubicles. Someone _should_ be working. He shot off one of the flashbang spells he normally used to silence the Great Hall across the room. As intended, it hit the wall above Head Auror Scrimgeour's office with a mighty crack of thunder and lightning. The Head Auror himself, and three bleary eyed Aurors instantly came to attention from their obvious slumber. He could sympathize, he had been dragged out of bed too early as well.

"I know where we can find Voldemort," Dumbledore stated calmly. "And, according to my source, he is severely wounded from the attack in the Atrium yesterday."

He had their full attention, so he continued. "You have in your custody the means for us to attack him when he is the most vulnerable, gentlemen."

Scrimgeour stalked over to Dumbledore, adjusting his robes as he went. "We do, Headmaster Dumbledore? Do tell."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "You have Lucius Malfoy in custody. Voldemort is at this very moment recuperating in Lucius' guest suite at Malfoy Manor."

"That might be a problem, Dumbledore. The man admits to nothing, claims he was just passing by, when he was caught by the Death Eaters and put under the imperius again."

"That is the beauty of it, Rufus. He needs not admit to anything, all he has to do is let us through the wards to his Manor."

"Sneaky, Dumbledore. If he refuses, he as much as admits to be loyal to his Dark Lord. If he agrees, his Master will … well, let's not speculate," he winked.

"Let's go talk to him. I'm sure we can come to an agreement beneficial to us all, hmm?"

"Indeed, Dumbledore." Scrimgeour turned towards the three Aurors who were now listening in attentively. "Savage, Proudfoot, Williamson, get strike-team-seven here within the hour. Full briefing at five AM, conference room two."

The Aurors looked like they were stunned and petrified in place. This kind of quick and decisive action was rare among even the Aurors.

"Snap to it, Aurors!" Scrimgeour barked, and finally the Aurors started moving.

Dumbledore heard them dividing up the task between them as he entered the lift. The Death Eaters they had captured were still down in the lowest level of the Ministry, awaiting transport to Azkaban after questioning.

On their way through the detention area, Alastor moody showed up. He too looked like he'd just woken up. "Alastor, just the man we need," Dumbledore greeted with a nod.

"Which cell is Lucius Malfoy in?" Asked Rufus, impatiently, as he walked over to the desk Moody had been using. "We will need to talk to him again."

Alastor focused both his eyes on Albus. "What are you up to now, you old coot?" he growled as he pointed to the last cell of the block for his superior. "Last cell, Rufus. His Majesty, the Honorable Lord of Malfoy, didn't want to mix and mingle with the other scumbags."

"Now, now, Alastor. Let us not be disrespectful. Lord Malfoy is going to help us catch Voldemort."

"That Slime? Help us? Ha! Not bloody likely."

Dumbledore brought up a serene smile. He just loved getting on his old friend's nerves. "I am sure we can come to an agreement."

Scrimgeour already had the door to the cell open when they stepped up to him. The prisoner looked more awake and together than any of the Aurors. He sat casually on the edge of the bed, completely ignoring the fact that he had a black eye and numerous visible cuts and bruises. The man had to be in a lot of pain, but nothing showed in either posture or attitude.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Head Auror Scrimgeour, Auror Moody, to what do I owe this early morning visit?"

Scrimgeour and Alastor turned towards him. Dumbledore decided to be frank with the man, they didn't have the time to dance around the issue. "A small favor. We need you to let me and a team of Aurors through the wards of Malfoy Manor."

Malfoy laughed coldly, the mirth soon turning into a sneer. "You're not asking much, are you?"

"Indeed we are not...unless, of course, you have something to hide. Do you, Lord Malfoy?"

"Have something to hide? Don't we all?" He smirked briefly, then continued. "But in this case, no, I have nothing to hide. I do however have a condition."

"Let's hear it, then!" Moody cut in from behind, impatient as usual.

"I am sure Lucius here was about to tell us, Alastor. Do enlighten us Lord Malfoy. What do you require in return for this small favor?"

"My freedom, and that of my Wife's. Whatever you find at my Manor."

Dumbledore hummed and nodded, he had expected as much. He wondered why the man was cooperating so easily. He had also expected to have to push a lot harder to get what he wanted. Perhaps the Dark Lord wasn't such a welcome guest at Malfoy Manor, after all.

"Are you certain of what you will find at Malfoy Manor, Dumbledore?" asked Scrimgeour. "It would be criminal to let this piece of slime out of our custody if you were to be wrong about this?"

"Oh, I am very certain Rufus. Besides, if this slime, as you call him, should indeed be guilty of harboring a criminal, we won't need to punish him after this, now will we?"

Moody let out a roaring laugh.

* * *

The air above filled with pops of apparition, then everything that remained was the old man on the terrace. Defeated.

He had blasted his way through the Manor, leaving Moody and the Aurors behind to deal with Bellatrix Lestrange. He had used all of his considerable power, but it had not been enough to get his weapon against Voldemort back. The Traitor had disappeared with Harry Potter and Voldemort on his shoulders, flying without a broom right through the anti-transportation wards they had erected. They had easily evaded the Aurors, by going upwards and apparating away when they reached the edge. Dumbledore sighed. Nothing had gone according to plan.

Not only had he been forced to pardon Lucius Malfoy and ignore any wrongdoings of his wife Narcissa; he had received nothing in return for the favor. Given even that small a chance, the Minister had only been too happy to release his old confidant.

Albus sighed again and returned back inside the Manor. There was no point staring at the empty sky any longer. The Ministry Trackers had followed Snape of course, but he had a feeling they'd end up with a destination where they could not follow soon enough.

Severus betrayal hurt, more than he had ever imagined. After so many years of loyal service to him and the Order, the damn Death Eater had shown his true colors; and they were the wrong colors.

"Dumbledore!" came the growling voice of Alastor Moody from further down the hall, interrupting his musings.

Albus abandoned the empty room to see what Moody wanted. "Yes, Alastor?"

"The whole place has been stripped of all magic not belonging to the Malfoy family. Nothing Dark left; no residue, no artifacts and no blood in the dungeons even. They knew we were coming! I say, they only left the mad attack-dog downstairs to distract us."

Dumbledore frowned. "Do call the witch by her name, Alastor," he chastised mildly. It was time to bring about a new plan of attack, he had better keep Alastor away from the subject of plans.

"If I were in charge; I'd put her down right now, right here! Do you really think she will remain in Azkaban as long as that Mad Lord of hers is at large?"

Albus brought out the disappointed look. "We are not murderers, Alastor." No, let the enemy do the killing needed. It was a tad troubling though, that his best tools to take out Voldemort was now out of his grasp. How was it that Severus had managed to slip his leash? An idea blossomed in Albus's mind. What he needed was a new dog and a new leash. He fought not to smirk even as his eyes caught the perfect candidate entering the Office downstairs.

He turned back to Alastor. "Give me a full report once you're done here. I need a quick word with our generous Host before i return to Hogwarts." He ignored the other man's grumbling by popping a lemon-drop in his mouth, some extra energy might be needed for what he was about to do.

With a firm knock he slid the doors aside and entered the spacious study of Lord Malfoy. "Lucius, I need a word," he began, using his regular informal style, as his eyes flickered over the room. He quickly closed the doors behind him when he saw the owner of the study sitting alone in front of the fire with a firewhiskey in his hand. He silently and wandlessly erected several of his strongest privacy wards around the office, it wouldn't do to be overheard doing something illegal, now would it?

"What now, Dumbledore?" the man by the fire sneered, then finished up the drink in one go.

Before the half drunken man could even react, Dumbledore had drawn his wand with one hand and grabbed Lucius long hair with the other. He brought his face up with a violent twist. "It is time you did something to atone for your sins, Lucius Malfoy."

"Aaah!" Lucius screamed in pain when Dumbledore twisted harder. "Stop it, stop it! What the bloody hell are you doing, Dumbledore? You signed the bloody pardon. I'm a free...aaaah!"

Dumbledore let a smirk of his own slip through. It wasn't often he let himself do harm, at least not physical harm. He had almost forgotten how satisfying it was doing harm to ones enemies. "You, Lucius Malfoy will do my bidding from now on. You see, your dear friend Severus Snape betrayed me and now you are about to take his place as my spy among the Death Eaters."

"You're kidding. I'm not a real Death Eater. They had me under the Imperius!"

Dumbledore twisted again, and this time he petrified Lucius once he had eye contact. With his wand to the younger man's temple, he began casting his own creation, the undetectable and unbreakable compulsion charm. "You, Lucius Malfoy, are now loyal to only me, Albus Dumbledore. You will do my bidding and work independently and in secret for the Light side. You will report only to me. When you question why you are doing this, you will feel overwhelming guilt and remorse. You wish to turn your life around, to work for the betterment of the world. Tomorrow evening you will come to me and offer your services as a spy."

Satisfied that he had given enough instructions to start, he ended the spell and took a step back, wand still aimed. "Obliviate. You will not remember me being in here tonight. Finite."

While the Lord Malfoy was disoriented and looking to pour another glass of firewhiskey, Dumbledore slipped out of the room. He now had a new dog on his leash. He hoped he would work out better then that damn Traitor.

He stepped towards the floo across the room, it was time to return home. He desperately needed some peace and quiet to come up with a new strategy. He may have lost today, but he was not out, not by far. He knew Voldemort's weaknesses. He had hoped to lead Harry to them, but now he would need to go directly for them himself.

* * *

Severus Snape stretched out lazily in the chair by the fire, he fought the fatigue of suffering two sleepless night with his third cup of tea. "What now, Harry?" he asked the contemplative figure of his Lord similarly lazing in the chair across the table.

The question seemed to wake the-boy-who-became-the-Dark-Lord from his thoughts. "Now we do some magic. It's time we find out what Dumbles and his Order are up to, don't you think?"

"Yes, you had an idea about mirrors?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, should work well as a way to watch them live for now. I haven't had the chance to dig up any recording spells from my memory yet." He stood with a stretch and moved towards the door to the main chamber. "Come, let's find Slytherin's Office, should be just around the corner of the entrance to these quarters."

Severus followed Harry, feeling slightly annoyed at how easily he slipped into his regular submissive behavior. He had to bite his tongue not to reply 'Yes, My Lord.' Why couldn't the boy act all insecure and nervous? Except for a more relaxed and informal style of talking and being, the boy had become The Dark Lord, with much the same intensity and focus. It was eerie to experience a _nice_, but still unquestionably in-charge Lord. He had no doubt he could speak his mind freely with this new Lord, even joke with him, but he also had no doubt he better still obey him.

"What office?" he asked when they stopped before a blank length of wall. "I checked out the whole chamber yesterday, I found nothing else interesting besides this chamber."

"You didn't find the guest chambers back there either did you?"

"Hmm, I guess not."

"Slytherin liked to hide things," he hesitated as he was about to cut his palm. "Hmm, might not need to cut myself this time," he mumbled, and instead just put his palm to the wall.

"What do you mean?"

The stone around them started to vibrate and a sheet of marble slid aside to reveal an intricately carved wooden door. "Remember the little bump we did against the outer door earlier? That was because I didn't have the right blood. No point even trying now, is there? Either I can open things with Parseltongue or Magic alone, or we won't get in."

"Right, forgot."

Harry chuckled. "You're not the only one, Severus. I keep having to remind myself I'm a new man since I discovered this place, both in body and mind." He swung the door open and gestured for Severus to enter ahead of him. "Now, stop dawdling and get in. We have work to do."

"Yes, My Lord..." Crap.

Harry swatted him on the back his head when he passed him. "Stop that!" he laughed.

Severus grimaced, ducking. "I can't help it, damn it!"

"I know I'm in charge, Severus. There's no getting around that. But please, when we're alone, I do not want you to act like a servant. If anything, I want you to be my friend. You may disagree, or even argue, I don't mind."

Severus nodded. "I understand … Harry, It will take time to get used to, though."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we both have adjustments to make." He chuckled, red eyes twinkling. "I still find it quite strange to talk to you without you trying to insult me or my father twice every sentence."

Severus found it easy to laugh back. "Well, that was easy enough to stop. You don't look like your bloody father anymore, do you?"

"Well, actually," he gestured to his face. "I've gone from one father to another. This is Tom Riddle Senior's face, except the eyes, those are all mine."

"Are they? Have you truly changed that much?"

The red eyes looked down. When they looked up a moment later they were emerald green. "Can you honestly say, when you see these eyes, that they are mine?"

Severus gasped when their eyes met. Then he knew. "No, they're your mother's still," he whispered.

Harry nodded. "Exactly. You have no idea how many times I've heard I have my mother's eyes." The eyes melted into red again. "I have taken Tom Riddle's chosen eyes as mine, because he is a part of me, my soul. Besides, no Dark Lord worth his salt would ever choose the eyes of his greatest enemy as his own, now would he? Can you imagine what would happen if I called the Death Eaters and had Harry Potter's eyes?"

"You truly have thought this through more than I've had time to." He shook his head. "Just ignore me when I get all emotional on you, will you?"

"I've been running you ragged since yesterday morning, Severus. I don't blame you for not getting your head together just yet." He went around the desk they were standing next to and sat down. "Why don't you take the comfortable chair by the fire and I'll begin doing the mirrors?"

Severus gratefully sank down in the chair indicated. He didn't even bother looking around the ancient study. There would be time for that at a later time. "Of course you don't need me to do them," he sighed and relaxed back. "You're the bloody Dark Lord, not a barely past OWL student." Not that the Madman would have hesitated heaping even more work on a tired minion. He truly felt blessed to be in the company of a Master who cared not only for his own well being.

"Noticed that, did you?" Harry smirked back at him, swishing his wand in the air, aiming for a huge painting of nothing but fields of grass and sky. With the final flick of his wand, Harry had turned the painting into an equally large mirror, divided into thirteen sections, four along each side, around a larger one in the middle.

"Now for the difficult parts..." he mumbled even as he opened a drawer and brought out a thick roll of parchment.

Severus almost nodded off as he watched Harry work. He reminded Severus of Lily when she was working on something, total concentration and a wrinkle between his eyes. But the method was all that was the same, this was clearly a Master of many trades at work. The boy-turned-Lord charmed, transfigured and enchanted the parchment with the help of a multitude of unknown runes. Slowly, the separate pieces of parchment turned into surveillance mirrors. Then he shrank them down into no more than nail in size, but they remained capable of capturing and sending full image and sound into one of the larger mirrors on the wall. He came to with a start when Harry spoke up again. "Dobby!"

"Masters," the elf bowed theatrically in front of them. "Is time for mirrors?"

"Yes, Dobby," Harry grinned. "It's time to get a good look at all the fun upstairs."

Harry showed the first little mirror. "You put these somewhere high, so we have a good view of the rooms. They have a permanent sticking charm and a disillusionment charm on them, so once you put them up nobody will see them. Don't worry about aiming, or anything, as long as there's nothing in front of it we'll see and hear okay."

Harry handed all of them over along with a parchment. Dobby checked the note. "This is where Master want them?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, at least to start with. There might be others later. Can you do all of them without being noticed?"

"Not to worry, Master. Dobby do these now." With a pop the elf was gone.

"These are the places I thought might be interesting." Harry handed Severus a parchment. A copy of the list he'd given to the elf he realized.  
"What do you think? Anywhere else we might need? We have one mirror free."

_**Castle:**_

_**Great hall**_ _- from behind and above the Head Table  
__**Main staircase top**_ _- direction down from seventh floor landing_

_**Main staircase bottom/entrance hall**_ _- focus on ground floor areas_

_**Gryffindor common room**_ _- above fireplace_

_**Gryffindor 5th-year-boys dorm**_ _- above window_

_**Infirmary**_ _- inner wall_

_**Headmaster's office**_ _- high with desk and door in view_

_**McGonagall's office**_ _- high in view of desk and door_

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**Foyer**_ _- door and stairs in view_

_**Kitchen**_ _- above window _

_**Library**_ _- above fireplace_

"Looks like we've covered most of the interesting areas here and at headquarters. Maybe we should have one in Lucius office at Malfoy Manor, considering he must have betrayed us to the Ministry and Dumbledore."

"Damnation! I totally forgot! That blasted Traitor! He sold us out just to get out of Azkaban." The red eyes glowed with restrained power. "Yes, we definitely need to keep an eye on him until we can put an end to his scheming once and for all. "

"Indeed."

He gave the note back to Harry, who added the additional address under the others, even if Dobby wouldn't need it.

Severus moved his chair to get a better view of the wall when the mirrors started to come online one by one. Breakfast was in full swing, he noted. Severus yawned, it was barely nine in the morning and he felt like he hadn't slept for days. He blinked, a two-hour nap didn't count for much with one sleepless night already behind you.

"Let's check out that prank of yours, then you can sleep the afternoon away, Severus," Harry tried consoling him.

"I'll be fine. I've gone without sleep for longer than this in my day," he grunted. It was so unfair that Harry was sitting there as awake and alert as ever.

"Yeah, well, let's not invite the Old Grouchy Snarly Snape back, okay?"

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Yeah, indeed, let's not."

They watched students and teachers as they trickled into the Great Hall, stuffing themselves with food and drink. It took him a few minutes before he realized that the Gryffindor table didn't look like it should. All of it, except a tiny part up in front of the teachers, was dressed in Slytherin colors.

Severus watched a couple still sleepy Gryffindors blink and frown as they managed to notice the silver and green decorations on their table. They shook their heads, then sat down. Must have thought it was a prank, he smirked.

The mirror in the Gryffindor common room came online and Harry snorted in amusement when he found his friends in an outrage. The common room and the dorms were decked out in Slytherin colors too. "You were pretty thorough, Severus. I can't see anything Gryffindor."

"Oh, you won't see anything Gryffindor, since that is now Slytherin Tower," Severus smirked.

"This is a most delicious prank, my friend. Tell me what you did?"

"As a Head of House, I assign quarters for Slytherin students. The castle itself doesn't care if the students are sorted into Slytherin or not, if they live in Slytherin assigned quarters, they are Slytherins. So, the magic of the castle changes all robes and badges and add space at the table in the Great Hall."

"So, as of now, you could have completely eradicated Gryffindor?" His eyes switched over to the Great Hall image. "But isn't there a piece of Gryffindor there at the end of the second Slytherin table?"

Severus nodded gleefully. "Almost. There's one Gryffindor left. Check out the infirmary when it comes up. I believe Miss Granger is still there, recuperating from the dark curse she caught at the Ministry."

"Is she okay? You didn't say anything about any of my friends being hurt?"

"I fixed her up right before I left with Potter. The others only had minor injuries that didn't need hospitalization."

Harry seemed relieved as he returned his focus to the wall.

Severus continued his explanation as to what he'd done. "The best of it all is, McGonagall isn't due back from St Mungos until Monday. I'm not even sure if she knows how to fix this. Her dormitories have been in the same place for centuries, while I've had to make new space in the dungeons every couple years to keep the students away from the worst of the damp and the mold."

Harry laughed heartily, and pointed towards the image again and again as the pictures around the castle continued to appear. "Bloody Hell! You wrote 'Snape Was Here' on the walls!" he shrieked with laughter, almost falling off his chair.

"And I know from experience, it won't come off with magic either. Your father taught me that particular spell actually," Severus smirked gleefully.

The last image to come up of all on the list was actually the one from the Headmaster's office, since he was in it. The picture came on even as the old coot was making his way out of the office, into what Severus knew was his private rooms.

Dobby popped back into the room, done with his task. "Masters want refreshment with the entertainment?" he asked, bouncing in front of them.

"Yes, thanks," nodded Harry. "How about some Butterbeer and popcorn, Severus?"

Severus shook his head at the odd combination of Magical and Muggle treats. "Some Butterbeer wouldn't go amiss," he nodded and Dobby was off again. "Let's see how long it takes for the former Gryffindors to call for the Headmaster," Severus mused.

"He probably thinks he's going to get some sleep," Harry noted.

"Not bloody likely. Besides, he was probably only woken up when I left just after three this morning. It's not like he's been awake for days..." Severus ended with a mumble.

Dobby had time to arrive with the Butterbeer and popcorn and leave with the last of the mirrors before something happened in the Headmaster's office.

There was a loud banging on the Headmaster's door. "Here we go..." Harry laughed.

"Headmaster! Headmaster Dumbledore!" came a muffled voice through the door.

"That's Mr Weasley, isn't it?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's Ron, all right."

The old coot returned to his office looking rather more worn and tired than normal. Well, thought Severus, he is rather older than me, he might need more rest. Then again, I better not look in a real mirror before I've had some naptime myself. "Come in, Mr Weasley," the headmaster called out when he neared his desk.

The door swung open below the mirror, and in swept a Slytherin Ronald Weasley. "Professor Dumbledore. Snape was in our dorm last night. He turned us into Slytherins. You got to help us, professor!"

The sight was almost too much for the two watching. The Headmaster's surprise, and Ron's honest outrage...

"Merlin, Severus, this is the most hilarious prank I've ever seen!"

"Why thank you, Potter."

Harry's attention snapped over to Severus at that. "Yes, of the two of us, you are definitely the better prankster. I'd say you've finally topped the Marauders too. I bow to your genius!"

They both turned back to the screens, where their entertainment continued with an unusually clueless Headmaster.

"What seems to be the matter, young Weasley?"

"I told you. He turned us into Slytherins!" Ron was now pulling at his uniform and scarf, to show the seriousness. "Do something."

The headmaster raised his wand and cast slowly and articulately: "Finite Incantatem."

Nothing happened. Except Ron looking impatient and Severus burst out in laughter again, of course.

The Headmaster put more force into it. "Finite Incantatem!"

Again nothing happened. "I should have known Severus wouldn't make it that easy on me," the man mumbled. "It is not just the uniforms is it?" he asked Ron.

"No, it's the whole dorm, Headmaster. I may be a proud Slytherin, but we were supposed to be Gryffindors, Headmaster," Ron added while he was now beginning to adjust his clothing to better display his green tie and Slytherin Prefects badge. He even stood taller and more proudly as the minutes passed.

"Look, Harry, he's turning more and more Slytherin by the moment."

Harry gaped. "You're saying there's something in the very magic of the castle that turns Slytherins proud and snobbish?"

"Obviously. Did you really think we were all naturally acting that way? I was born in working-class Manchester for Merlin's sake. You think I spoke and acted like this when I first came to Hogwarts?"

"Err … yes?"

Severus couldn't hold it any longer and burst out in laughter once again. "Gotcha!" he managed to squeeze out before he lost it completely. He certainly missed the rest of the conversation in the Headmaster's office.

When he had collected himself enough to look up, he was met by the amused glare of the Dark Lord. "I think you better find yourself a bed before you get yourself in trouble, Severus."

Severus had no objections.

x-x-x

Harry remained in front of the mirrors long after Severus went to finally have some hours of uninterrupted sleep. The mirror at Malfoy Manor came online without trouble, the elf still had access, thankfully. Nothing much was happening there, it seemed they were all still sleeping.

It had felt really good to be able to laugh with Severus in the middle of everything, but as with all things nice, this moment too had an end. The Headmaster had returned the Gryffindor Tower to its normal red and gold glory within moments once he had arrived there. He sent the resident elves to scrub off the graffiti in the halls. The fun was well and truly over well before lunch.

Harry turned a watching eye on an impromptu late morning meeting of his closest friends in the infirmary. They were all sitting on the beds around Hermione. They told her about the pranks of course, but that fell flat when they realized Harry was gone.

Seeing and hearing just how worried about him his friends were, was hard to take without being able to reassure them. He felt, for the first time since in his new body, his eyes tear up. He blinked the moisture away, determined to, one way or the other, make sure they remained safe. Ironically, he found himself in a position to actually make sure of that. There would be no Dark Lord targeting Harry Potter's friends anymore.

With a sweep across the other images to make sure nothing else of note was going on, he brought the sound of his friends' conversation back into focus. He wished he could really be up there with them instead.

"Why do you think Harry will be okay, Mione?" came Ron's worried voice from the mirror. "I mean it was Snape who took him!" the disgust in his voice was clear.

Hermione was quiet for a moment then replied quietly and thoughtfully. "Something about Professor Snape's actions doesn't add up, Ron. If he was truly on Voldemort's side, why would he heal me before he left? Why would he waste time playing pranks like the twins on his way out? Why would he alert the Order as to where we went yesterday? Not to mention all the times he's saved Harry's life through the years. With all that in mind; I don't think Snape was out to harm Harry. There might be a very good reason for him to do what he did."

"Blimey, Mione! You sound like you're a fan of the slimy snake!"

"She's right, Ron," came Ginny's voice. "Something's not adding up."

"Harry wanted him to do it..." the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood, drifted from across the room, and out of sight right below Harry's mirror.

The other four turned towards Harry's point of view. "Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"...that would be the only reason. Didn't you see during dinner?"

Harry almost laughed at the others' confused and impatient looks.

"What are you on about now?"

"He was free from the Bearded Coot infestation, the oldest I've seen, even older than Harry's."

And there came the magic words that turned off the others' attention. Harry couldn't help smile at how correct the girl was. Something about her mind and magic had seen Severus' imprisonment under the compulsions and interpreted it as some infestation, same thing with him.

"I just thought he looked stressed," added Neville. "He was stalking through the corridors like usual but he didn't slow down to take points or even sneer at students like he usually does..." he paused, obviously thinking about what he had just said. "Maybe you do have a point Luna, something was different."

"He sure was his usual snarly self when he took all of Harry's possessions in the middle of the night, though," Ron added.

"Yes, but why did he just stun the lot of you? Why didn't he do anything nastier, or even lethal? He turned the lot of you Slytherin when he could have killed the lot of you in your sleep," Hermione added speculatively.

Ron threw his hands up in surrender. "I don't know, okay?"

"Then there's one more thing that makes me think there's more going on than we know; Dumbledore came down here early this morning and all but swore me to secrecy about the fact that Snape took Harry in the first place. Except for us five, nobody must know, apparently."

This statement got Harry's attention, that was something they had not managed to catch on the monitors. Interesting, indeed. Apparently Dumbledore hadn't completely given up on Severus after all, even after what had happened at Malfoy Manor. Good to know that the only ones hunting Severus as a traitor would be the Order and not the whole Ministry. Not that the situation couldn't change at any minute with a word from Dumbledore.

Harry continued to keep one ear on his friends' continued debate over Severus, and what they could do to help find Harry during the summer, while he tried to come up with a plan of his own for the near future.

He knew he wanted his friends by his side, but watching them on the mirror he was reminded of just how young and inexperienced they were. His eyes flickered towards his reflection in an empty mirror. The mind behind that aged appearance was catching up, he could no longer identify with being fifteen even if he remembered it vividly. He did however acknowledge that even a young mind could be damn clever, and capable of being both rational and creative. He would bring Hermione into his new world, like Severus had suggested. The rest of them would need to wait.

His attention was brought back to the infirmary by several curses.

Neville, still facing the door: "Crap!"

Ron, twisting around to see what Neville was about: "Bloody Hell!"

Hermione in a defeated sigh: "Oh No!"

"Language, Mr. Weasley!" came the Matron's stern voice from out of Harry's sight.

"What are they talking about?" wondered Harry, leaning forward to get a better look.

Into the image of the five stunned and wincing students came an equally stunned, but also unconscious, Dolores Umbridge. She was floating ahead of Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore into the infirmary. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair decorated with grass and dead leaves in a messy halo around her head.

Harry snorted, trying not to burst out into laughter when saw Hermione turn bright red and try to shrink back under her sheets. Ron patted her shoulder through the bedding. Harry barely heard him whisper. "Well done, Mione."

"What happened to Professor Umbridge, Headmaster?" asked Ginny as innocently as she could manage. Harry could see the amused glimmer in her eyes even from his vantage point up on the wall.

The Headmaster placed the unconscious woman on a bed across the aisle from Hermione's bed. Poppy immediately began to check her new patient. Harry glimpsed a twinkle of amusement the old man's eyes when he turned to face the students. "I am afraid Dolores found herself lost in the Forbidden Forest. The Centaurs sent me a message to come retrieve her."

So that's where the Headmaster had disappeared to after he'd fixed the Tower.

"Is she all right?" came Hermione's meek voice from half under the sheets still.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Dolores has had a bit of a shock, it seems. I'm sure she will be fine with some rest and relaxation," he nodded in that maddening old coot way he had.

"That's good," Hermione agreed.

"Not to worry, my friends. Now, why don't you all, except Miss Granger of course, run along so that Poppy can examine Dolores properly, without interruptions, hmm?"

The teenagers groaned in disappointment, but did vacate the premises with waves to Hermione.

"You are not in trouble, Miss Granger. I will personally make sure of it." The Headmaster reassured Hermione with a nod, before he turned and left.

"Thank you, Headmaster," came the quiet reply from Hermione.

Harry frowned, his attention remaining on Dolores Umbridge. Something inside of him wanted, no demanded, she be punished with more than a roughing up by the Centaurs. No, she would also feel the wrath of the Dark Lord. She had been tormenting him all year, not to mention the misery she'd forced upon the werewolves and the vampires with the laws she'd pushed through the Wizengamot.

Harry grinned menacingly at the unconscious toad in the mirror, she would be his first target as The Dark Lord. Oh yes, she would.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 8**

While the people upstairs were quiet, Harry spent the afternoon inventing a device that recorded the information from his surveillance mirrors. He simultaneously recorded his friends and professors passing their time patrolling, reading, playing chess or in the case of Dumbledore; scheming while silently sucking on candies.

Having solved the recording part, he tweaked the crystals he had made to allow replay. He had placed the crystals in the frame, next to their respective mirror. To replay, he reversed the stream of information, targeting the larger middle mirror he also used to focus while watching.

He chuckled in surprise when it indeed reversed the stream completely and he got to watch the image going backwards. It looked quite funny. He shook his head, he wasn't looking for a magical VCR, what he wanted was a magical DVD player. He wanted to be able to skip to any point and start watching there, while the original stream continued recording. Hmm, this might even end up more advanced than what the muggles could currently do. Perhaps he could make some money on this once the war was over?

A few more runes, spells and tweaks and he was done. "You could have been so great, Tom," he mumbled. Intellect of a genius and criminally insane. All this magical knowledge and all he had used it for was destruction. It would have been sad if it wasn't so bloody dangerous.

Not having recorded anything of importance so far, he reset all crystals and set them to recording, adding a special alert to the crystal recording Dumbledore's office. The whole mirror would vibrate and the crystal would glow red when two or more voices were heard in the Headmaster's office, Lucius' office or anywhere in Order Headquarters. Done, he resized the whole thing and put it in a chest pocket.

Restless now that he was done with his task, he checked the time; almost four in the afternoon. Severus should be okay with six hours sleep, he figured. He banished all traces of their presence with a wave of his hand as he walked out of the room. Then blinked in surprise at how easily the action had come to him. He'd never been able to do magic casually like that as Harry Potter, but now it was a part of him, as easy as breathing. He smiled.

The light in the guest suite was dimmed, but lit up again once he entered. He walked over to the room he'd placed his old body in. "Winky?" he asked when he didn't see the elf around.

The elf immediately appeared in front of him with a pop. "Master..."she squinted confusedly between him and the body on the bed, "You is two? What will Master need Winky to call him?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I guess, to avoid accidentally revealing what has happened to the wrong people, you should just go with Master. That comes easiest to you, doesn't it?"

Winky nodded energetically. "Yes, Master."

"Now, Winky. Professor Snape and I will leave here shortly to set up our new Headquarters at Prince Castle. I want you to stay here with my old body until we have checked the place is safe. I will call you when you can bring my body along. Okay?"

The elf looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. Harry figured she wanted more to do than that.

"You can still come help clean the place up, should it need it," Harry tried to placate the elf somewhat. He actually had no idea what state the castle would be in, or if there were any house elves looking after it.

"Winky will do as Master asks," she nodded solemnly.

"Do not worry, Winky. There will be many tasks for you to do while keeping Potter comfortable and healthy," Severus' voice came from the doorway.

The elf perked up. "Master Snape! Thank you, Sir!"

Harry chuckled at her happy adoring face. She may follow his orders, but Severus was her true bonded Master. He turned towards Severus and found him showered, shaved and alert. "Ah, Severus, right on time."

"In time for what?" Severus asked as he followed Harry out of the suite towards the main chamber.

Harry took one last look around. It was time to leave, both the chamber and the school far above, behind. He turned towards Severus. "I think it's about time we left school, don't you think?"

"Indeed, I think at least I have stayed way too long." He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose before he looked up at Harry again. "What did you put in my drink last night? I don't think I've laughed that much since I was a student here, if even then. It's disturbing."

Harry smirked. "What makes you think I spiked your drink? Aren't you normally this lighthearted and fun company when out of sight of students and Death Eaters?"

"No." The reply was dead serious.

Harry had to consider it. The former Professor _had_ acted different all of yesterday, honestly. There could be several reasons as he saw it. "I think it might have been a combination several things. First you got yourself infused with pure Dark Magic, twice. Then there was the release from Dumbledore's compulsions and the sleep deprivation." He shook his head. "You did an amazing job, considering you were high as a kite on Dark Magic, Severus."

Severus sighed. "No wonder I have such a hangover," he mumbled, before he collected himself and addressed Harry again. "Very well, just do me a favor and forget last night ever happened," he said with a shudder.

Harry ignored the request and waved him closer. "Bare your Mark and I'll give you another boost. Should take care of the hangover. Besides, I have no idea about the state of the environmental Magic where we're going, might as well grab some from here before we go."

Severus didn't move.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "You should get used to the Magic soon, Severus. The more you use it, the less it will affect you."

Severus crossed his arms across his chest.

Harry squinted, getting irritated at the attitude. "Are you really that afraid of having some fun, Severus?"

"I am not a coward!" Severus sneered.

"Good, then show me your Mark and quit stalling," Harry ordered. "I can't believe it. You've been nasty for so long you can't even contemplate having fun without balking."

Severus seemed on the verge of blowing, even as he hesitantly pushed up his sleeve and bared the Mark. "It's not the fun, My Lord, it's the very thought of not being in complete control of my faculties. After what Dumbledore did, I can't …" he quieted when Harry began transferring the Magic. His whole demeanor relaxed again. "...that isn't as intense as yesterday," he ended.

"I have more experience now and I'm going slower. The Magic here, the Magic of Hogwarts, isn't as Dark as from the Leyline at Malfoy Manor," Harry explained as he slowly continued feeding Severus. "You have been part of this Magic for years." He closed his eyes, feeling the stream himself. "She likes you, Severus," he smiled.

They broke contact and Severus blinked, reorienting himself.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Severus squirmed, looking uncomfortable again. "Sorry. Please, be patient with me. I am not used to being friendly, not even with the few friends I've had over the years."

"Not a problem, Severus, we do have more serious issues to address than having a few laughs between battles." Harry stepped over to the oval door that was the entrance to the chamber. It opened smoothly at his touch.

Severus followed through the door. "You didn't tell me why you decided to leave this quickly. I figured we'd have to stay longer. Usually the ministry keeps up the monitoring at least a few days before they get restless and give up."

Harry shook his head. "Not this time. Dumbledore didn't report your little kidnapping of the boy-who-lived to the Ministry. From what I overheard earlier this morning, only Poppy and my five closest friends knows I'm even gone and why you suddenly resigned."

"So after everything I did, I'm not even wanted?" Severus actually looked disappointed.

Harry shook his head again, the day was turning out to still be amusing. "You wanted to finally be famous, the most hated man in Britain? Kidnapping Harry Potter, hmm, you'd probably have to kill Dumbledore to top that."

Snape squirmed under Harry's incredulous glare. "No I didn't..." he bit off.

"Riight," Harry snorted. "Get over it, you've finally gone over to the Dark Side for the final time. The people who counts knows."

Severus' brain must have kicked in when he replied. "This must be that old coot's way of trying to get us back under his control. He might actually think he can blackmail me into returning. It must annoy him to no end that I slipped my leash."

"Sounds like a reasonable assumption to me. I don't care though. No matter what, you are not going back. If we need a spy other than my mirrors, we can always use Draco, or perhaps one of my friends."

Severus looked back towards the chamber. "What about all those old books? I had hoped to check out some of them. Imagine reading something that Salazar Slytherin wrote or collected."

Harry chuckled. "I copied all those books back when I was in school. You've already seen many of them on my shelves and read some of the potions texts even."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry chuckled. "The Madman may have shared some to help you out with a specific mission, but he would never have told you anything of sentimental value, Severus."

"Right, my turn to forget who you were."

"I promise, I'll let you have a look once we're set up at the Castle."

"All right, let's go then." Severus held out his hand. "Your turn to apparate us. I have no idea where it is, was never actually allowed to go there as a child."

"Oh, I haven't been there either, the family ring the Goblins gave me is a portkey." He held out his hand and let the Prince family ring show. "Touch the ring, and we'll be off."

Severus did as told, and they were off. Harry still hated the disorienting way of travel and was grateful when it stopped and he miraculously remained on his feet without even a wobble.

He squinted when wind, sunshine and the roar of waves crashing against cliffs hit his senses. Blinking in the harsh light, he took in their surroundings. In front of them, between two huge black obelisks was a winding cobblestone path made of the same black rock. The path led right to the edge of a rocky coastline, then disappeared right into the violently roaring mass of water. If not for the bright sunshine and the warm wind, they could have been on the shores of Azkaban.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the slightly glowing lines of old runes running down the surprisingly pristine sides of the obelisks.

"What are you looking at?" asked a curious Severus next to him.

The runes glowed even brighter and larger, until he could easily read them. "These are the gatekeepers, Severus. To enter, or change the access permissions, one needs to press the face of the Family ring to the correct marked spot," he pointed towards a small glowing circle next to the runes. "See?"

Harry turned and found that Severus seemed to fight to keep his irritation below the surface, he could practically see the suppressed insult that the professor actually didn't voice. Obviously different sorts of ward controls were common and expected. "What are you looking at?" Severus reiterated impatiently.

Harry blinked, realizing. "Oh, you can't see them," he replied. "There's two huge black obelisks in front of us. I can't see the castle from here yet either. Your ancestors certainly managed to hide the place from even Wizards' eyes it seems."

Severus crossed his arms, and Harry had to suppress a chuckle. "Just give me a moment to familiarize myself with the wards. We don't know if your grandfather left anything nasty behind for anyone less than Pureblooded."

"Wouldn't surprise me," the dour man mumbled.

Harry turned his attention to the left obelisk. He took a deep breath and touched the ring to the glowing spot on the obelisk. A warm pulse of magic went through him and rippled across the ground in front of them towards the shoreline and then out across the water. The troubled water rippled and parted, much like 12 Grimmauld Place when one was told the secret.

Out of the depths grew a barren monolith of black granite. At least a hundred yards in the air, at the summit of the rock, the Prince Castle appeared like a dark shadow even in the bright sunshine. The overgrown cobblestone path in front of them turned into smooth black marble. The path stretched across a narrow ridge rising out of the water, ending in equally narrow steps cut into the stone, leading up the side of the monolith. Far up there he could see two more obelisks at the entrance to the castle. With the heavy anti-transportation wards in effect, reaching the top manually would be a difficult undertaking even in fair weather and sunlight, Harry figured. Not that it would actually bother two wizards with the power of true flight.

Harry tore his eyes from the Majestic sight. He glanced over at the still impatient and frowning Severus. The former Dungeon Bat did look rather out of place in the bright afternoon. He certainly fit with the black marble castle. "See anything yet?"

"No. I could feel the ripple of power, but still nothing visible."

"All right, let me..." Harry turned his attention back towards the obelisks and the warding. Manipulation of wards came naturally to him, he'd barely even reflected that he was even doing it at Malfoy Manor and the Chamber.

These wards though, they were ancient even in comparison to the Slytherin wards at Hogwarts. Information flooding through him told of Roman times. The Castle on the Monolith was a late addition, he realized. There must have been a Roman villa or perhaps a fort up there before it was built. Should be interesting to find out more about the site once they'd settled in. The wards reluctantly made him aware of what to do to master them. He cut his left palm with his wand, then sheathed his wand and smeared blood on both his palms. He made a hand print on each obelisk, the blood disappeared into the surface immediately with a surge of power.

He was about to turn towards Severus when the absorbed power reversed. With a flash of light, he found himself tossed back. He barely had time to think before he hit the ground twenty feet away. "Ouch!"

"What was that?" Severus hurried over to him and began checking him over for damages.

Harry frowned even as he let Severus give him a hand up. "I should have had control. These wards are pretty standard, if old, the gatekeepers only want magical blood to operate. No muggle will ever even see this place." He tilted his head even as he realized that before the two of them, no half-blood had ever been the Master of this Castle. "Maybe some of your ancestors tweaked these Roman gatekeepers to only accept Prince blood?"

"Indeed, let me give it a try." Harry almost laughed over how Severus tried to hide his eagerness with his usual stoic mask, even as he too cut his palm and wet his hands. But when he tried touching the obelisks, he couldn't. To Harry it looked absolutely ridiculous when he missed the six feet by four feet wide base of the obelisk even when standing next to it.

Harry grabbed him by the arm and guided him forwards until his hand touched stone, leaving a bloody handprint on top of Harry's. "Whoa!" Severus gasped, tilting his head backwards to take in the huge piece of stone in front of him.

"Severus," Harry pointed towards the castle even as he guided him to the second obelisk. "Behold your legacy."

Harry was glad they had not arrived in the night, with the Aurors hot on their heels. He silently watched Severus take in the magnificent Castle far above them. It seemed the reality of what his own family had denied him was difficult to handle emotionally. Harry saw both anger, sadness and resignation flash over his friend's face. He waited until Severus turned towards him again before he held out the Family Ring towards him. "Severus Tobias Snape, do you swear to uphold the honor and traditions of the Prince Family, until the end of your days?"

"I do."

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, give all of the Lord Prince Legacy back to its rightful owner, Severus Tobias Snape." He put the ring onto Severus finger with a smile. It truly felt good to be able to do this for his new friend.

Severus smiled back, there seemed to be no pain this time. "No, Harry, I will not kiss the bride," he then laughed even as he smirked, another heavy burden had been released from his shoulders.

"Aaaw, are you certain, my Prince?" Harry teased back.

Severus shuddered dramatically, even as he laughed. "Absolutely, positively certain, my Lord!"

Harry chuckled at the change in mood. "So, feeling better now?"

"Hmm, yes, I do believe I am." He looked up towards the castle. "How about we get up there and do some exploring?"

"Sounds like a marvelous idea, I do love to explore old castles."

"Yes, after curfew," Severus winked.

"You're not giving me a curfew here are you? I'd be dreadfully bored if I had to stay in my room all night."

"No, I think I can count on you being able to handle yourself in a tricky situation these days, Harry. Explore all you want, but do fill me in if you find something interesting, will you?"

"Of course, that's what exploring is for. Now, since you're the one wearing the ring; how about you activate the obelisks to transport us up there. I would prefer not to have to climb all those steps."

"Like you'd actually walk!" Severus snorted, as they were enveloped in a flash of light.

Even as Harry blinked away the spots, he realized they were standing between two different obelisks. These were placed right in front of the castle gates. "Whoa, that was different!"

"Interesting," Severus hummed. "That was nothing like either portkey, floo or apparition."

"I wonder if there's any documentation? Could be interesting to see if it can be recreated."

Severus looked at him funny. "What?"

"I keep forgetting the Dark Lord used to be into all sorts of research in his younger days."

"Yeah, until the madness made him abandon everything not directly involved with destruction or immortality." Harry shook his head. "You do not want to know the direction his research took in later years, believe you me." He shuddered at the images of death and destruction that surfaced. He did not want to even think about exactly how skilled he was with torture, both magical and mundane.

"No, I guess those subjects should stay closed, for now."

"We'll see when we find the dungeons. I know a certain toad I wouldn't mind using to refresh some of that knowledge," Harry smirked, thinking of Umbridge.

"You have a point there. You think she survived the Forbidden Forest and the Centaurs?"

"Oh, right, you missed when they brought her back. She survived, a little roughed up but nothing seriously wrong with her. Not enough to satisfy my need for revenge, that's for sure."

"Were you always this blood-thirsty?" Severus shook his head as he turned towards the blackened metal doors they were standing in front of. He began working on getting them through the inner wards.

Harry instead turned to take in the breathtaking view of the ocean and the dark rocky coastline below. In the distance he could see the dirty skyline of a large Muggle city. He wondered briefly where exactly they were, and how much of the green fields near them were in fact hidden from the Muggles.

Enough power and it was technically possible to hide any amount of land right in the middle of the Muggles, without them even noticing their country should be rather a lot larger. It wasn't done much in modern times, but was normal procedure back in Ancient Roman days to keep the savages away from your house. Finding out their exact location would have to wait as Severus already had the doors opened behind him with a mighty rush of air.

"The castle was sealed under a powerful temporal stasis ward," Severus explained even as he strode ahead of Harry inside. "The Goblins probably activated them when my grandfather passed away thirty years ago, while I was still a child. Obviously, nobody's been here since."

Harry followed silently, taking in the interior with big eyes. Where the outside of the place was made up of sharp angles and sweeping curves of the darkest black stone and metal possible, the inside was light, airy and bright, made of white marble, ivory and gold. Light flooded the entryway from a domed glass ceiling far above them and from multiple windows facing the ocean at the back of the enormous room. He'd never seen anything like it, not even as Tom Riddle. "Whoa! Amazing!" slipped out.

"Indeed," Severus agreed with him standing in the middle of the floor turning slowly to take in the amazing building. "How is this possible? This is not like anything I've seen in the Wizarding World before."

"I agree, Tom Riddle hasn't seen anything like this either. It must be hundreds of years old, though all these clean lines and glass walls looks more like something the Muggles might come up with in modern times."

Severus let out a tired sigh. "I do not need a new mystery in the middle of everything."

Harry patted his new friend on his shoulder, hoping to infuse some comfort to the stressed man. Both their lives had been turned around in a very short time, neither knew exactly how to handle it. "Don't worry so much, Severus. We should be safe here. Whatever we decide to do in the times to come, it will be on our terms. Okay?"

Severus seemed to pull himself back to his usual confident self. "Trying to make me feel better, are you? Lie to me some more, why don't you?" he said with his normal blank face.

Harry nodded mock seriously. "We are not on the run from the Ministry and Dumbledore. We'll never be able to stop the Madman from returning, the Death Eaters will never cease terrorizing the world, and we'll never get to live our lives the way we want to."

"And we'll die trying," Severus added with a shake of his head.

"Seriously, my friend. We have a good chance to pull this off. We'll come up with a plan, and we'll come out ahead."

"Don't mind my whining, My Lord," Severus replied, giving himself a shake. "I'm still in shock over what's happened the last two days. Give me some time with my cauldrons and I'll be back to normal in no time."

Harry decided to take it slow, to enjoy the scenery. He headed for the nearest flight of stairs winding up towards the upper tiers. "Let's find ourselves somewhere to live around here," he decided out loud. "I'm sure there's plenty of lab space around."

"Deal." Severus followed him. "The wards are telling me there are three Master suites on seventh floor, two on sixth along with several smaller suites. There's also three whole floors with regular guest-rooms."

"Let's check the top floors first then, no point settling for less than the best. Unless you're feeling uncomfortable with all this light and would rather explore the dungeons?"

Severus followed eagerly. "Hell no! I go for light and space any time I can do so, without damaging my reputation too much. You never saw the setup I had in my private quarters at Hogwarts, did you?"

Harry smiled. "You're like this place then, the harsh darkness is only on the surface."

"Are you calling me a light air-head?"

Harry burst out into laughter. "Severus, watch yourself, you're turning into a bloody comedian."

Severus grumbled. "I don't know what you did. I try my best fighting it, but it seems I can't help myself."

"I always thought you could be really funny, with all that sharp wit of yours...if only you weren't using it to hurt people."

"I'm a Dark Wizard, a Death Eater. I'm not nice, Harry. I enjoy making up insults, the nastier the better. If you think us doing some friendly bantering will change that, you will end up disappointed."

Harry snorted. "Return to your old ways around me and you'll find out what it means to insult a Dark Lord. Don't you worry, I have within me the capacity to be both nasty and cruel as well."

"I'm sure we'll be able to break in the dungeons very shortly."

"Mmm hmmm," Harry hummed. "The Toad's first, me thinks," he nodded even as they arrived at the top floor. It actually frightened Harry a great deal to acknowledge how the Dark was growing inside of him. He'd always had it, of course, but now it was getting really hard to contain.

They wandered through the suites, and Severus decided he wanted the west wing as his quarters. It was the only flat with a warded private lab area, as well as a large conservatory terrace. Harry chose the opposite suite, in the east wing. It was a mirror of Severus' flat, except it had a library adjoining the spacious study. Perfect for his private collection.

They decided to part ways for the rest of the day, to get settled in. Harry had a good feeling about the place, it was everything you could ever dream of in a penthouse flat. There was even a huge pool, with a Quidditch pitch on top of it, in the strangely well preserved winter garden below. The glass dome protecting the many balconies and terraces was amazing in its clarity and size. He was certain it wouldn't have been possible to build without magic stabilizing it.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy woke with a start when the wards on the fireplace chimed, indicating a floo-call. Confused, he looked around the room, massaging away the crick in his neck as he did. He'd fallen asleep in front of the fire in his study. Had he really had that much to drink? He remembered having a drink while considering his next move, now that he was free. He didn't seem to remember what he'd come up with though. It was the strangest feeling. There was an emptiness in his mind. Panic twisted his guts when all his mental fail-safes indicated he had been compromised. The knowledge that someone had obliviated him chilled him to the bone. Who had dared obliviate the Dark Lord's second in command?

The fire ward chimed again, bringing him back to reality. He ejected his wand and opened the connection. His mind would have to wait.

"Lord Malfoy, Lucius?" the voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts greeted from the fire.

Panic flared within Lucius again, when he found himself going down on one knee and bowing to the old man's face in the fire. "Lord Dumbledore, what can this humble servant do for you?" WHAT? AM I SAYING! his mind screamed at him behind his stoic facade.

"Would you mind stepping through to my office. We have some things to discuss, my boy," the old man asked politely.

Lucius wanted to scream, but couldn't get a sound out. So this was what had happened to his mind. He'd been in some manner bewitched by the Headmaster. Well, he would very soon find out what it was all about. Then he'd do what he needed to do to break the old coot's hold on him. Mind magic was something the Malfoys were very good at, and if he couldn't find anything in his family grimoire, there were always the Dark Lord and Severus to ask.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stepped back from the fireplace in his office to allow his new spy entry. He had hoped to wait until the compulsions settled, but knew there was a chance the wily politician detected them if left to his own devices too long before they were confirmed.

"Lucius, welcome," he greeted when the unusually rough looking Malfoy Lord entered. He held out an arm, indicating his guest to take the chair in front of his desk. "Come, have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"Headmaster. What can I do for you?" Malfoy bit out even as he sat, ignoring his offer of candy. So, the man was fighting the compulsions, just as he thought.

"I need to know where Severus have moved Tom and Harry, my boy." Direct orders should push the man into the right frame of mind.

Albus saw sweat begin to pearl on Lucius' forehead and upper lip as he tried to fight the compulsion to obey.

"Dear boy, there's no reason to fight your need to tell me what you know," he coaxed gently. "You understand, don't you, Lucius. It's for the Greater Good. Tom needs to be stopped. Harry needs to be returned to school."

With a undignified squeak, Lucius gave in. "I don't know, Headmaster. Severus has nowhere to go, except his family home in Spinner's End perhaps. But you already know that place, right? No Death Eater, except perhaps Wormtail has access to Riddle Manor, and I know of no other place the Dark Lord owns. Why do you think he forces himself on his followers?" His eyes bugged out in horror and he clasped his hands over his mouth to stop what he was spilling. It was no use. "You should check the manors of the other imprisoned followers, I know Severus has access to them all."

Albus sighed, somewhat disappointed. He had already guessed as much himself. "What is Tom planning next? What do you think will come of this latest failure?"

Malfoy seemed to get more and more resigned to his fate. This time the answer came without delays. "I'm certain he will free his captured followers and recruit the Dementors at the same time. We have been working on the ministry for a while, I'm sure that will continue. Now that he's been revealed, I'm sure there will be raids on muggles and muggleborns. More specific than that I can't get, he never reveals any details even to his closest until it's time to act. Nobody knew about the Ministry attack until the very night we were briefed and sent."

Albus nodded sagely. "Anything else you wish to tell me, Lucius?"

Lucius stood, his hair wild and his clothes in disarray. "What did you do to me?"

"Why, I didn't do anything to you, my dear boy. I think your conscience must have finally awakened."

The compulsion that made the blonde obey kicked in as one of the key conditions was mentioned. "Yes...yes, that must be it," the confused man shook his head.

"Why don't you return home and have some rest. This whole business must have been quite the ordeal, my boy. I'm certain you will feel much better in the morning."

"Yes, Headmaster," Lucius replied on automation.

"Keep an eye out and report to me if you receive any information, or if you are called, of course."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Albus smiled even as the reluctant spy returned to his home. That compulsion spell had been a really good idea to develop. He had it down to an art these days, his targets obeyed but didn't show any suspicious loyalty. He'd had some mishaps in the beginning, regretfully. Dear Hagrid would never be the same as he was, could barely think on his own after it was applied. Most of his older Order members had also become slightly too fanatical followers. He wondered how the boy would fare in Tom's clutches when the hidden compulsions kicked in. Killing rage, perhaps?

No, Tom would never allow that much freedom to act. The boy needed to be returned, preferably before he woke up.

Dumbledore was doubly reminded of his traitorous potions master, when he opened the top drawer of his desk hoping to find a pain-relief potion. He didn't have any left, that very fact made the headache from earlier in the day return with a vengeance. How was it even possible for the man to have escaped? Never before had someone he had turned with his spell managed to return to their previous ways. Severus should never have been able to do what he had done.

He shook off the mystery for the moment, it was time to find out where Harry had been taken. He may have missed him at Malfoy Manor, and the Ministry Trackers may have lost the trail, but that didn't mean the boy was gone for good. Albus stood, ignoring the headache for the moment and moved over to the shelf with small silver devices.

The students, as well as other visitors to his office, liked to watch them perpetually spin, seemingly without purpose. But, they did have a purpose. They kept track of people Albus needed to keep an eye on, and nobody was more important than Harry Potter, his weapon against Voldemort. Harry had several bound to him, his wand and his home in Surrey, to ensure Albus knew exactly where he was at all times, and if alive and healthy.

Albus frowned when he looked at the health gauge, expecting it to be falling apart with Harry in Voldemort's clutches. He was surprised to find It was indicating that Harry was in perfect health, and still in school. How could that be? He cast the diagnostic charm that checked the functionality of the device. Working perfectly.

Could they have hidden somewhere on school grounds? He concentrated and accessed the wards as Headmaster. His mind flooded with detailed information on everybody present inside the wards. Slowly, he sorted through them, one floor at a time, from dungeons to the Astronomy tower. He found none of the three anywhere on the grounds.

He looked at the device again. 'Close proximity' was all it indicated. It had been made useless, apparently. It seemed impossible to Albus that the wards around their hideout blocked even a blood-seeker, when nothing had been able to block it so far.

"Damn!" In a fit of anger, he smashed the device against the floor.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 9**

Harry frowned when he replayed the meeting between Lucius and Albus on his mirror. Something was very wrong with Lucius, he would never act the way he had just done with the Headmaster, certainly not with someone he considered an enemy. Or; had the wily politician truly betrayed his Lord to avoid being arrested? Had he actually been that desperate to escape Azkaban?

Harry decided that Lucius had at the very least betrayed his position at Malfoy Manor. For that act alone, he deserved to be severely punished. Had he truly turned spy, then his life was forfeit. Then again, the most likely reason for the scene he just witnessed was that Lucius had been the target of one of Dumbledore's compulsions. Would be easy enough to find out when they next met.

Harry lit another of his cigars and sat back behind his new desk. He zapped between the different cameras with his wand, fast forwarding the ones that might have something interesting, but didn't find much going on. Until he came upon the infirmary. The Toad had woken up and regained her wits in an explosion of indignation. She'd thankfully been too angry to go searching the rest of the infirmary. She had missed Hermione sleeping behind her own curtain when she'd stalked off, threatening everyone she met with life in Azkaban.

When he caught her on the screen again, on her way out the front entrance to the castle, she had somehow managed to transfigure her hospital gown into a pink robe. He was sure there would be repercussions to their actions against her. The horrible woman was surprisingly powerful in the political circles. He guessed one should never underestimate the effectiveness of arse kissing. Well, she would be taken care of soon enough.

The image of Albus destroying one of his instruments in anger popped back into his mind even as he was about to dismiss the mirror to return to his unpacking. He repeated the sequence, studying it closer. As far as he knew, the old man rarely lost his temper like that. At the very least, never i public. What did those devices do? He frowned, logically he figured they probably had something to do with himself, or rather his real body. Could they be tracking devices? If they were, the old man was probably angry because to a tracker, it seemed Harry Potter was still at Hogwarts.

Could he even move the body to Prince Castle without compromising their location? No, he decided.

"Winky!" he called out.

Nothing happened. No Winky popped into the room.

"Dobby!"

Again, no over-eager elf appeared.

Huh, it seemed the security was tighter than even the Chamber itself.

Harry was about to get up and ask Severus about the wards when the man himself came stalking through the door to the study. "What did you do? The wards are going crazy!"

Harry shrugged. "I was just about to ask if you added our elves to the wards. I tried calling for Winky and Dobby and they didn't respond."

"Obviously, I did not! Need blood for that, don't I?" Severus sneered in his best Professor Snape voice.

Apparently, the prickly man didn't appreciate being interrupted. Harry decided to go the overly polite way of proceeding in response to the sneering. "I do apologize for the inconvenience, Lord Prince. Would you like me to accompany you down to the Gatekeepers?"

Severus turned on the spot and was about to return the way he came when Harry stopped him. "Wait, Severus."

He stopped and turned. "What?"

"The reason I was calling the elves was to arrange with them to continue the care for my old body in the Chamber of Secrets. It seems Dumbledore has some tracking devices in his office tied to me or my blood. We can't take the chance he can sense us here, even through the wards."

Severus nodded. "Good idea. Though we really should do something to get him off your back. Perhaps we should arrange for him to think you are dead?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, that is an interesting idea. We would of course also have to destroy any instrument that registers my life and health as well as location. Either way, it would be a good way to flush out any spies in our ranks. It seems Albus may have something on Lucius, other than releasing him from imprisonment. Ask Winky to draw us a vial of blood for a golem, then return to keep an eye on me. Dobby can have free reign of our kitchen here."

Severus nodded, even as he was wincing. "Those two are a menace, they're still bouncing." He raised his voice. "Winky and Dobby, desist! I will be at the gate shortly!"

"Did it work?" Harry wondered when Severus again made his way out of his study.

"No!" was growled over his shoulder.

Harry laughed even as his friend rushed off.

* * *

When dinner time came around, Severus found Harry in the main reading room next to the library on the first floor. It was a comfortable room with several wingback chairs in front of the fireplace, a large desk and plenty of shelves for books. Severus noted he had moved some of the things from the upstairs study down here. The surveillance mirror hung above the fireplace instead of a family portrait. He wondered briefly what the glowing jewels were for.

When the turned his attention towards the oak desk, a large metal box and a velvet pouch caught his interest. "Are those the Horcruxes?" he asked.

When he didn't get any answer, he turned towards his new friend standing by the wall of windows. He was apparently in deep thought even as he took in the sunset over the ocean.

"Harry?"

He sighed even as he turned. "Sorry, Severus. What did you say? I was a million miles away."

Severus indicated the desk. "Those are the Horcruxes, right? Are you ready to have them destroyed?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, that's the cup in the pouch and Nagini stunned under stasis in the box. I'm afraid you'll have to take care of their destruction, Severus. I can't risk being close when the soul-piece is released, just in case it tries to return to this body if it's near."

Severus frowned, remembering the black mist and the scream when the Horcrux in the Ravenclaw Diadem died. "Indeed, there might be a slight risk. The piece I destroyed didn't survive more than moments outside of the container, but you never know. I'll take care of them after breakfast tomorrow. I'm sure you can come up with something to do."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure I can."

Something was bothering Harry, Severus was sure when the decisive and confident attitude seemed to be missing. "How are you coping with everything, so far?" he voiced, ignoring the fact that he practically never brought up anything emotional.

The tall, imposing figure seemed to shrink down several inches, in a way very reminiscent of a moody teenager. Severus had to bite his tongue not to laugh at the sight of the Dark Lord doing such a thing. "I may act all confident, but I don't actually know what I'm doing." Harry quieted, turning back towards the window.

Severus didn't know what to say to comfort the obviously confused young wizard. "We'll come up with a plan that works, I promise. We're already well on our way with the Horcruxes, aren't we?" Hardly believing they were his own words, reeking of optimism as they were.

"You have no idea, Severus." He turned back again, red eyes bore into Severus with such intensity he almost stepped back. "It won't be long now, not long at all, before I won't be Harry anymore."

Severus was surprised at the admission. Neither of the men he'd known were prone to such personal confessions. Severus Snape was not a man who inspired such confidences.

Harry continued with a whisper. "You know I've had trouble differentiating between my own memories and those of Tom Riddle's. My mind is constantly absorbing Tom's memories, somehow making them mine, attaching my emotions to them. It feels like I'm drowning and all I want to do is let go, let it happen."

Severus frowned, considering the situation. "I don't think it would be as bad as you fear.. You will not drown, as you say, Harry" He deliberately used his name. "Tom Riddle is a lot older than you, have more experience and more confidence in himself, but the Tom Riddle you're becoming is one who has spent the last fourteen years as Harry Potter. Don't you think that will change him drastically as well?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Yes...yes..." he quieted, relapsing in thought. "Perhaps the new me will even be an improvement?"

Severus couldn't help the slight smile that came over him. "Oh, you're already an improvement compared to Voldemort and The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"So, you don't think I should fight the change? If I let this happen, I'm not sure I will want to return to my old body. Or if I do, I will never be whom I was. It's only been two days and I already have a hard time even imagining going back to that weak body, or losing the knowledge I have gained."

"I think we have a lot to do before we have the time to even research how to switch you back. I think you should focus on using all the resources at your disposal to survive this war."

Harry nodded. "All right. I'll stop fighting it. But I won't speed it along either. I'll let it happen as it will happen."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Good. Now that we've dealt with your little identity crisis, how about we talk about what we are going to do the next few days? We still have two Horcruxes left to find, the Death Eaters and a Headmaster to deal with."

Harry winced. "I know, I know. Did you get the blood?"

Severus nodded and dug the vial out of a pocket. "I think I have all the other ingredients for the potion in my lab. I made sure to unpack everything upstairs. There should be enough dirt for the body on the terrace. Seems a previous occupant of my suite used to have a herb garden out there."

"Good," Harry nodded. "I think we should call a full meeting tomorrow. I'm sure the rumors of my failing health have run rampant ever since the mission at the Ministry. My followers needs to know I'm alive and well."

"We should also give them something to do, or there will definitely be unauthorized attacks."

Harry nodded. "Indeed. Bored Death Eaters are extremely dangerous Death Eaters."

"Any ideas?"

"Toad Hunting, definitely," Harry smirked mischievously. Severus felt relieved Harry had indeed put the melancholy mood of earlier behind him.

"Oh yes, the troops will have a lot of fun with her," Severus agreed.

Harry continued."There's also the Ministry and the Wizengamot, most of the old inner circle still free have connections there. I also found some documents pertaining a muggle prison in my desk, that I think Voldemort had plans to use. The memories are sketchy at best. We could probably use it as a place to put my more dangerous followers, rather than depend on Azkaban and Ministry justice."

Severus smirked. "How about that plan of yours to poison your followers, we could keep them in the prison."

Harry smirked back. "Oh, yes, Operation Deathbed. Let's keep that for a last resort for the really nasty ones we can't redeem, shall we? I figured we could use it as a training exercise for Draco on how to be a Death Eater and how we go about taking what we need from the Muggles. All that torture and killing should tell us if he's ready to be one of a new, fully briefed, Inner Circle."

Severus nodded, relieved that Harry was open to Draco as a friend and close associate. "If he doesn't run to The Order first, to get away from you, I'm sure he will change his tune on the Glory of being a Death Eater."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something else before we call the meeting. I'll explore the lower levels for a suitable meeting hall tonight. I should have complete access, right?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. Oh, and it's dinner time. I asked Dobby to make up a table down in the garden."

Harry snorted. "How romantic!" He touched one of the window frames with his wand and a large section swung open. He stepped out onto the ledge looking down. It wasn't very far, as they were only on the second floor. "Looks beautiful from up here, do you think there are any nasties living in the greenery? The place has been abandoned for a while."

"Hmm, with your usual luck dinner will escalate to a hunting party; with us as the hunted ones..." Severus grinned predatorily. Perhaps he should introduce some interesting creatures just for the sport.

"Let's head down there then," Harry said even as he stepped off the ledge and floated down.

Severus followed out onto the ledge outside, shutting the window behind him before he too stepped off. He was sure he'd never get used to the easy way his new Lord flew.

Dangerous critters or not, Severus thought it was rather nice to have the place to themselves. There was never a moment on Hogwarts grounds where you were truly undisturbed. He always had to lock himself in his rooms if he wanted even a moment of peace, even in summer.

He soon found his new Dark Lord could be a rather relaxing companion in private. He certainly didn't demand constant deference and treated Severus like an equal, something he was not used to even among his Death Eater peers. Their plans turned more detailed over dinner and when they parted to their respective rooms, they knew what they needed to do. To begin, Severus had to start the potion needed for the golem. Harry would start the actual creation in the morning when the potion was done.

* * *

After dropping off his brand new will at Gringotts, Harry didn't exactly know what else to do while Severus took care of the Horcruxes back at the Castle. He decided to enjoy the warm summer day. He wandered down Diagon Alley, even stopped at Fortescue's to buy himself an ice-cream cone. It was amazing to be able to move so freely. No one recognized him, no one accosted him, no one even looked twice at the middle aged businessman out for a lunch stroll. If only they knew Lord Voldemort himself walked among them. He had to fight the urge to let out an evil cackle when someone gave him a polite nod.

He had just walked past Knockturn Alley when he saw it. He stopped with a delighted grin. The shop in front of him wasn't open, but the gaudy posters pasted onto the windows advertised the opening in three weeks time. Harry was amazed the twins had already come that far. Then again, the two had always been extremely ambitious, and could certainly get things done quickly when inspired.

He only hesitated momentarily before he decided to visit. Stepping closer to the door, he realized there wasn't any door knob, or even a lock. He chuckled at his muggle notions. Of course a wizarding store door wouldn't have either when it was closed for business. It would be locked with wards, not mechanics, and if he knew these specific wizards; touching the door was on your own peril.

As he was about to knock, his eyes were drawn to a small note stuck to inside of the glass. The magic surrounding it told him it was for him and no one else.

"_You know what to say..." _

"_...to reveal the wonders within."  
Gred and Forge_

So, the two troublemakers were expecting him, were they? "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." he stated in his most serious voice.

The door swung open with an ominous creak. Harry remained one step outside while looking into the semi darkness inside. He'd expected fireworks or at the very least; streamers and confetti. This silence made him nervous. When nothing happened, he decided to be brave and face whatever they'd made up for his arrival. He took two decisive steps inside and pushed the door closed behind him, as to not reveal to the whole bloody street what was going on.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Harry?..."

"...is that you, mate?"

Harry chuckled at their confused, non pranking, greeting.

"Shhh, don't give away the secret," Harry whispered. "I'm in disguise, guys."

"But..."

"...you're tall..."

"...and you're old..."

"...and you're awake!"

"Dumbles told mum you were in a coma."

Harry looked between the two of them, they were surprisingly coherent today. "Yes, I'm all those things, guys. Well, not the coma so much anymore, I guess."

"So, what's going on, Harry? Why are you walking around, looking all grown up?" Fred, or was it George, waved him deeper into the store, between stacks of unpacked boxes and still empty shelves.

Harry followed into the back, they passed through several work tables littered with different sized cauldrons and piles of ingredients waiting to be cut. "Let's talk upstairs, more comfortable," the other twin suggested as they neared a narrow flight of stairs leading up to the flat above the store.

There were two comfortable couches and several chairs arranged around a coffee table in front of a fireplace. Harry chose one of the chairs facing the couch the twins slumped down into. Harry studied them solemnly. "Can I trust you guys to keep this quiet? Even from your own family, the Order and, most of all, Dumbledore?"

"We would never betray you Harry, mate!"

"You know we're behind you one hundred percent."

"You helped us realise our greatest dream..."

"We will keep any secret, Harry."

"You truly believe it's me?" He'd expected to be asked a multitude of trick questions to determine his true identity, and here they accepted his word without hesitation, just like Severus.

One of them pulled a wrinkled, well used, piece of parchment out of a pocket. He smoothed it out on the table between them. "What's that?" Harry asked, leaning forwards to get a better look.

"This, my dear Harrikins, is the Weasley Map of Mischief and Marauding..."

"...or rather, our Proof of Identity Device..."

"...we don't want to get fooled by our own products, do we?" Both of them grinned as Harry studied the crude drawing of a map. On it, were three green dots, Founder George, Founder Fred and Investor Harry, they said.

Harry frowned, how could it show him to be Harry? Then again, he didn't know what the Marauders Map showed either. "How does it work?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Just like your map, it's a visual representation of a ward, or rather two. One registers the position of any living body in our shop..." George, harry now knew, began.

"... the other registers the identity, much like the old family wards to determine who's a family member and who's not," Fred added with the same proud grin.

"Then there's the mapping spell itself, our own creation, that one," George concluded with a mock serious nod.

"Amazing guys, you'll have to teach me that one sometime."

"Now, Harrikins," Fred started. "What were you about to tell us? What's going on?"

"What are you doing walking around in disguise, while people think you're in a coma?" George added seamlessly.

Harry deliberately sought out eye contact. With a quick sweep, he checked their occlumency. The only thing showing was their honesty, it shone through loud and clear. He sighed in relief. "This is big guys. This is end of the war big, actually."

They made big eyes, hanging on his every word. He continued, deciding to just put it out there and see if he'd need to stun and obliviate them afterwards. "I defeated Voldemort at the Ministry. But I did it in a way that is rather unorthodox. You see, this is not my body, guys. This is me, Harry Potter, in Voldemort's body." He let the Tom Riddle look slowly bleed back into that of Lord Voldemort.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" the twins gasped, while shrinking back in their seat.

Harry held up a pale, clawed hand, showing it off. "Freaky, issn't it?" He stuck out his split tongue at them. "Sssssplit togue and everything."

They looked like they were in denial. "This can't be right, Harry. You're having us on."

"No, guyssss. I ssstole hisss body. There'sss no Voldemort in here anymore," he prodded his temple. "Very ssssoon, he will be truly gone, Ssseveruss and I are killing the lassst piecess of his sssoul." Harry morphed back into his normal look again, with the red eyes. "Shit, I hate talking with that split tongue. Really annoying!"

There was a glimmer of humor in their eyes, but they weren't distracted from the subject. "So, this is why Dumbledore says you're in a coma? Your left your old body behind, unoccupied?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, not only am I in a coma, I'm also kidnapped by Severus." He chuckled. "Did you hear about what he did before he left the castle?" They shook their heads. "He bloody pranked them; painted the halls green, doodled his name on the walls of the staircase and turned all Gryffindors into Slytherins, except Hermione, because she was in the infirmary."

"Merlin, Harry! We leave the castle, and all hell breaks loose."

"Kidnapped by Snape? Why would you trust the Greasy Git?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I figured I needed an ally who wouldn't kill me on sight. I mean, there I was, in the middle of enemy territory, Bellatrix in my arms and I was just realizing who I had turned into. I needed someone who could move in both camps, didn't? Severus was the perfect choice."

"This will take some time getting used to, Harry."

"So, you believe me?"

They nodded, even if it wasn't in their usual enthusiastic way. "We believe you Harry," they said as one.

Harry was relieved. "I'm not sure how this will turn out, but you are more than welcome to join Severus and I at our new headquarters as soon as we get our act together."

"You'll make us Death Eaters?" Somehow they perked up, mischief glittering in their eyes again.

Harry laughed and swirled his wand. Then two Masked and robed Death Eaters sat in front of him. He told them the incantations to activate and inactivate the uniforms, and even if he didn't Mark them, he infused them with his magic so that they could call it forth for the uniforms.

The twins were off the couch, facing each other. Harry smirked. "If you check the mirror, you'll see your new aliases are not twins."

"What about Dark Marks?"

"No, no, no! I won't Mark you! Death Eaters are a dying breed. A small infusion with my Magic is enough to make the others recognize you as true Death Eaters."

The two Weasleys were stalking around, making their new cloaks billow, like Severus', excited like children on Christmas. Them checking out their masks in the mirror, reminded Harry that he should make communication mirrors for them. So, while they had fun, he quickly transfigured and charmed three mirrors. He even made one for Severus, so that he too could talk to the boys. He placed the twins' mirrors on the table.

"Gred, Forge..." he disbanded their uniforms. "come on, sit down and give me your thoughts. This all seems too easy to me. How can you really be this enthusiastic over Death Eater uniforms? I figured you'd be disgusted, if anything."

In the blink of an eye they were serious. "Now that we hold your biggest secret, we'll let you in on one of ours. You see, Fred and I are Dark."

They held out their hands, and in the palms of their hands, small clouds of dark mist formed. "You see, Harry. Even if we're on the light side of the conflict, the true nature of our magic is Dark. The two of us, and Bill, were born Dark. We've always dreamed of a True Dark Lord rising, someone who will take the bad element out of being Dark. We're pretty sure you are now that Wizard, Harry."

Harry nodded, astounded that they'd been able to hide their nature for so long. He had considered that he might be a True Lord as well. "It's too early to say, guys. And it can't happen until every trace of Voldemort is gone."

"Will you call us for meetings? We'll stay in disguise of course."

"Do we get to see you play evil?"

Harry shook his head, fondly. He'd made the right decision to tell them. "There's a meeting tonight. I'll signal you on the mirrors when it's time."

"There's an order meeting tonight as well."

"What time?"

"Usually dinnertime, mum likes to cook, you know."

"Then we should be fine, I don't plan on calling until later, probably no earlier than ten. Have to keep up the traditions, right?" Harry rose from his chair. "You can give me your thoughts about the order meeting tomorrow. I already have spy-mirrors at order headquarters, so you don't need to do any detailed reports unless you hear something outside of the kitchen, foyer or library."

As he was about to leave the two grabbed one hand each and fell to their knees in front of him. "What are you doing, guys. You don't need to kneel for me!"

As one, they spoke. "We, George and Fred Weasley, do hereby pledge our loyalty to Harry James Potter in the body of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. We vow to keep all his secrets and work to further his goals and protect him when needed. So we swear!"

"So mote it be," Harry replied, accepting their pledge with tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you. I, Harry James Potter, acting as Tom Marvolo Riddle, accept you into my ranks as members of my new Inner Circle. May your Dark Magic flourish and your lives be happy and fulfilling in my service, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," they echoed.

Harry left the twins in lighter spirits. Severus should be well done with the Horcruxes, and Dobby should have some proper lunch ready for him.

* * *

Harry spent a part of the afternoon contemplating the meeting with the twins, and most of all the state of their magic. Tom Riddle had studied the many shades of magic back before he tried to become a True Lord. Harry now knew it was entirely possible that the Weasley parents had someone of Dark nature in their ancestry, and thus were able to give birth to both light and dark children, as were many of the purebloods.

Harry figured it rather ironic that to keep the balance, Magic Herself would spawn Dark or Light Magic users among the Muggles to keep the balance between the two at a stable level. The more Dark wizards that were killed, the more Dark wizards or witches were born to Muggles.

This information was considered taboo at Hogwarts and among the Light wizards. The few that knew, kept the information on the state of their inherent magic a well kept secret. After all, what would happen if the Muggleborns found many of them were born Dark? All they were taught in school were Light or Neutral spells, and that Dark meant Evil. Harry wondered if he had been Dark even as his old self, he had never considered it, since he too had bought the propaganda against Dark completely under Dumbledore's and the Weasleys' tutelage.

Well, the original state of his magic no longer mattered. He was Dark now, and if he had anything to say about it, he'd be the True Dark Lord very soon. He smiled in anticipation.

* * *

Harry tuned out the constantly squabbling Order meeting from his mind. How the hell did they ever get anything done when they spent their meetings disagreeing about everything. Harry shook his head. Thank Merlin he didn't need to rely on them to defeat Voldemort.

"Dobby!" He called.

"Yes, Master. What can Dobby do for Master?" the elf squeaked enthusiastically when he'd popped into the room next to Harry's chair.

"Can you get into the Headmaster's office and steal something?"

The creature squirmed, ears drooping in distress. "I is sorry, Master. Elves is not allowed to steal, Master."

"How about some property destruction?"

The distress of the elf turned mischievous. "I's clumsy, Master," the elf nodded solemnly.

Harry grinned. "How about you go help the Hogwarts elves dust the Headmaster's office? Who cares if some of those silver trinkets he likes lose their magic when you try to remedy your clumsiness?"

"Yes, Master. Right away Master!"

Harry had to laugh when Dobby popped off with an enthusiastic whoop. That should take care of the trackers, at least for a while. He'd have to keep an eye on the Headmaster, just in case he had more blood or tissue to make more trackers.

He returned his attention to the meeting in the mirror, shuddering at the thought of allowing his own followers behave in such a way at meetings. Dumbledore may have them all under firm control, the Order was not a democracy, but he allowed way too much free speech for a smooth and orderly meeting.

Something caught his attention in the far corner of the Grimmauld kitchen. The Weasley twins were up to something, they had their heads together behind the backs of Emmeline Vance and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry detected them mumbling, giggling and doing something unseen in their laps.

Harry glanced over at Moody, but the paranoid auror didn't seem to react to what they were doing, thankfully. He'd have to instill some caution in those two, it wouldn't do for them to be caught doing something traitorous, after all.

Harry's eyes moved to Dumbledore when Hermione's name was mentioned.

"We can not rule out they may use Miss Granger as leverage to make Harry obey them. She is the most vulnerable of Harry's friends during summer," Dumbledore was saying.

"Why not have her stay here with Ronald and Ginny during the holiday then?" asked Molly.

"Perhaps later in the summer. I had an idea that we could use her to set a trap for the Death Eaters. We need a source of information now that we no longer have Severus spying for us. We have to find and return Harry before they do him serious harm."

With neither Sirius nor Severus in attendance to protest or give feedback at the meeting, they accepted the plan without discussion.

"Moody, why don't you set up a guard schedule. I'll talk to the parents and do the warding myself once she has returned home later in the week."

Harry shook his head at their folly. If he wanted Hermione, he'd get her.

Tuning out the meeting again as they moved on to the dinner part of the evening, he began considering what to do about Hermione. He did want her as part of his new Dark Order, but he had no idea if she'd want to be a part of it. He would need to grab her from their clutches to find out.

He sighed, one more thing that needed to be done. He went back to the plans for the Death Eater meetings.

_to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 10**

When Dumbledore returned from the Order meeting, he stepped over to the shelf with trackers. Ice wrapped around his heart when he realized every single one tracking Harry, were silent and unmoving, even the one tracking his life force and health.

"NO!" he screamed, waking the Phoenix from his slumber.

The bird flew over to his shoulder, softly singing.

"He's gone, Fawkes. Harry is gone."

The bird tried his best to console him, but Dumbledore didn't much want to be consoled. Too many of his plans depended on Harry doing his part to defeat Voldemort for any of them salvageable now. He had hoped to pressure Severus into returning the boy, but now even that was too late. He sighed, instead of a team of young minds helping him figure out the Horcruxes, he only had himself to rely on. Perhaps it was for the best, if he told them now, they'd want to involve even more people in the search; risking that something slipped to the wrong people.

He moved over to the safe embedded in a painting on the wall behind his desk. He removed the padded box with memories of Tom Riddle's past, and the journal where he'd written facts and ideas about the Horcruxes since he'd found out about them in Harry's second year. The plan to show these to Harry during the next school year was now for nothing. He sighed again, when he sat down to the sight of an empty bowl on his desk.

He looked up at the still softly singing bird. "I'm sorry, my old friend. Severus abandoned us, there will be no more cheer-up-drops for us." He felt every bit as old as his years indicated.

Fighting the plummeting mood, he studied the notes, and viewed the memories well into the night. He felt no satisfaction at all that the most difficult Horcrux was now taken care of. He felt the most confident about the location of the Gaunt family ring. He would go as soon as the term was over. Tom had to die.

* * *

It was late in the evening when everything was finally ready for Harry's first big Death Eater meeting as Voldemort. He internally checked the new wards around the magnificent underground temple. It had been rather difficult to tweak the ancient security to allow his Death Eaters entrance at his command. They had found the temple far below the castle, and immediately chosen the main chamber to be their new audience hall. Satisfied everything was indeed as they had planned, he tapped his wand to the twins' mirrors to alert them; then reached over and pressed it into Severus' bared Dark Mark to send out the general Call.

He turned towards his still wincing friend. "Sssorry, Ssseverusss, I can't do it without sssome pain, it iss exsspected." He went over to the recently unpacked and cleaned throne and relaxed into the surprisingly comfortable seat, while Severus quietly applied his Mask and took what was once Lucius' position on his right side.

Still feeling like some stage actor dressed up in a monster costume, Harry tried to dispel the nervousness that threatened his upcoming performance. Even as the apparition pops began sounding through the chamber, he ran his new mantra through his head again and again. 'Be Voldemort, be Voldemort, be Voldemort...be vicious, be merciless, be not me...'

Once all the Death Eaters that could, had arrived, including the Weasley twins, he took one last deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. As was their custom, they were all kneeling, heads bowed to the floor. In Harry's opinion it was overly dramatic and looked rather stupid, but in Voldemort's world it was a sign of his power to inspire such submissive behavior. He forced a pleased smile and stood. He held out his arms in a dramatic flare of his robes.

With a wave of his hand he sent a pulse of magic across the room, a small gift of his Darkest Magic, targeting the Marks of his followers. It was a cheap trick that would immediately put them in the right state of mind, one full of awe, contentment and pleasure. "Rissse, My Loyal Followersss," he whispered across the room, much like Severus did in his classes. They stood as one, eyes shining with worship coming to rest upon him.

"Welcome to the hallowed hallss of our Magical Roman ancestorss," he held out his arms again, showing off the room with its alternating black and white marble pillars and golden arches. "Thiss old Temple, dedicated to the eternal balance between Light and Dark, will be my new headquarterss. The protectionssshere will only allow you entry to thiss room when I call you for meetingss. Asss alwaysss, you may presss your wand to your Mark to requesst an audiencsse." He threw a glare at Lucius. "No one will be trusssted with the true location."

"Master, please Master," came a whimpering from one of the Masked and Hooded, who threw himself to the floor at Harry's feet. "Please let me stay at your side..." he now began crawling forwards grabbing at Harry's feet.

"Wormtail," Harry kicked him forcefully in the face, disgusted at the mere thought of being touched by the rat. The pathetic excuse for a wizard bounced to a stop on his back ten feet away. Big teary eyes begged for his mercy. "No, you may not."

"But Master..." came the predictable whimper.

"Crucio!" The moron let out a high-pitched squeal of pain like the rat he was. Harry gave the grovelling Rat his best and fiercest glare when he released the curse. "Thisss isss not a hotel, Wormtail. I'm your Lord, not your bloody Father!" He made a thoughtful pose, and brought up the evil smirk. "Make yoursself ussseful, Misster Pettigrew, or you will find yourssself living on moldy bread and sstale water in one of my dungeon cellssss. Choose!"

Harry had to fight to not laugh when the Rat was actually considering the offer. "I will My Lord."

"You will WHAT?"

"I will make myself useful, My Lord."

"You have a month," Harry barked. "Now begone!" he cut his wand through the air and the Rat was gone with a crack of forced apparition. Slightly worried what the disgusting man might get up to, he pushed him out of his mind and concentrated on the rest of the meeting. The rest of them looked slightly uncomfortable now that the burst of Dark Magic started to dissipate again.

"Now, back to businesss," he grinned, looking over the masked figures in front of him. He found he recognized them as easily as if they hadn't had the Masks on at all. Most of them were complete unknowns to him as Harry Potter, but some were also prominent, well known, citizens of Magical Britain. Voldemort knew them all in great detail, so Harry did too. Watching them now, in person for the first time, he knew more than a few had been forced into service with blackmail and threats. He could work with that.

"You may have heard rumorss that I wass wounded after the attack at the Minissstry a couple daysss ago. That isss not true. I sstarted that rumor, through Sseverusss, to get the Old Fool to let hiss guard down. We sssucceeded." He gestured towards Severus. "Sseverusss, why don't you show our friendss here what you did to earn your new sspot asss my sssecond in command."

Severus theatrically drew his wand and aimed it straight across the room, over the heads of the Death Eaters. "Accio silk sheet!" he commanded loudly.

A black sheet of silk zoomed across the distance, falling to the floor in front of the former professor. "Behold the Boy-Who-Lived-No-Longer!" he roared. On the other side of the room, on a dais, stood a glass display-case. Inside was the very realistically dead-looking copy of Harry's real body.

The room burst out in a myriad of shocked whispers, cheer and a few shouts. "Yesss," Harry cut in. "Our very own Sseveruss Ssnape kidnapped the boy and brought him to me. Now the boy no longer livesss to annoy me. Now, there will be nothing ssstanding in our way towardss greatnesss, towardss our final victory."

Harry had to pause, the pure power of their devotion overwhelmed him for a moment. A room full of wizards, all powerful in their own way, projecting their complete submission to his will. Except for...

"The body will remain here asss a reminder of what happensss to thosse who opposse me ... or betray me" He turned towards one of the inner circle standing closest in front of him. "Luciuss?" he hissed, using his power to pull the Death Eater forward and onto the floor at his feet below the edge of the dais he was standing on.

"What do you have to sssay for yourssself, Luciusss?"

"I can not be of use to you in Azkaban, My Lord. I knew you would leave my Mansion the minute I was caught, that is what we planned. I did not betray you, I merely did what I needed to do to still be of use to you, My Lord..." he dove forwards, actually kissing Harry's boots below the robes. It was disgusting how far the man was willing to go to protect himself.

Something about the confession struck Harry as false, even though the words themselves rang true. "And what if the rumor had been true? You would have led them right to my sick-bed."

"I never imagined you could..."

The man had to be punished for what he'd done. Harry lazily aimed the wand held casually in his unnaturally lengthened fingers at the cowering Lucius Malfoy. "Crucio!" he shouted gleefully, wishing pain on the traitorous coward.

The ability to curse the Death eaters to his heart's content, was a new source of amusement he could definitely get to enjoy. Since he had taken over Voldemort's body, he found inflicting pain to his former enemies becoming both easier and more satisfying. He held the curse until he couldn't stop laughter from bubbling up, breaking his concentration. Harry wondered if he was indeed going mad; he sight of Malfoy continuing to shudder and whimper on the ground way too entertaining.

A barrage of fear mixed with excitement hit him from all around the room. Voldemort was their leader, their Lord, their Master and their greatest fear. 'If only they knew', Harry Potter thought to himself as he leaned back on Voldemort's throne. He glared across the room angrily, making sure his eyes glowed. He had to make sure he played the part, after all. "I will not sssuffer traitorsss in my ranksss," he hissed in his most threatening voice.

"Should the Old Fool learn what happened to hiss Golden Boy from any of you, you better make ssure you die telling him, becaussse you will not ssurvive your next meeting with me. Do I Make Mysself Clear?"

"Yes Master!" came the resounding reply in one voice.

"Now, with my greatesst adverssary dead, it isss time to move into the next ssstage of my plansss. My followersss, now isss the time to hone our Sslytherin skillsss. Dumbledore and his Order think me wounded and mosst of my troopsss in Azkaban. The Minisstry sstill doubtssss I'm back, even after sseeing me in perssson. We will not reveal the truth of our sstrength, we will insstead move in the shadowsss, like true Dark Wizardss.

"My new planss dependsss on ssssecrecy! There will be NO unauthorized raidsss! IF any one of you go againsst thesse ordersss, you will be sseverely punished. You will wish the aurorsss threw you into Azkaban before facing me. Do You Underssstand?"

"Yes Master!" This time he could sense a wave of disappointment as well as acquiescence to his demands.

"Good, now with that sssaid … for thosse of you who do enjoy a nice blood bath, I do have one authorized missssion coming up." He looked out over the sea of hooded followers grimly. "Come on, handsss up! Who wantsss to go?"

Twelve hands were in the air, some of them a bit too eagerly for Harry's peace of mind. These were the ones needing careful watch. "Good," Harry nodded faking a pleased smirk. "Luciusss will contact you when he'sss ready to act."

"Ass for the resst of you, there will be a free-for-all hunt for Doloress Umbridge. She was one of the main forcesss behind the disscriminatory Dark Creature Legissslation, her capture will aid our recruiting the werewolves and vampires for our cause. I will need her for a little prank, and asss long asss sshe can walk and talk, I don't care if you damage her a little. Do remember that in thiss hunt you can not be ssseen. She needs to disappear quietly and without a trace. Divide into your usual groupsss, or go sssolo, you decsside. The winnerss, will earn membership in my inner circle." He made a gesture to the few remaining of the inner circle. "Ass you've ssseen, there'sss a lack."

There was an excited murmur traveling across the room.

One of said Inner Circle spoke up. "What about Azkaban? My son was captured." The one asking was Jonathan Avery, one of Tom Riddle's oldest friends, who had retreated to a position of cautious acquaintance in the face of Voldemort's madness.

"I'm afraid they will need to be punissshed, Avery," Harry told coldly. "They failed. They failed againssst a bunch of bloody teenagersss. Do you really think I'll jusst forgive sssomething like that?" The anger came easily, strangely enough.

Avery bowed. "I understand, My Lord." The disappointment was evident.

Harry moved on with his agenda. "In the next few weekss you will be called sseparately for your new private missionsss. Ass alwayss, ssstay alert and keep an eye out for intelligence on the opposssing ssside. Please, make sssure you do not reveal anything about what we are planning, should you be caught or quessstioned."

He waved his hand dismissively to the crowd. "You have your orderssss, disssmisssed!"

His words were met by a wave of bows. "Yes, My Lord!" the Death Eaters shouted in a deafening chorus before they started disapparating. Within seconds, only the still incapacitated Malfoy, Severus Snape and the Weasley twins remained. The big meeting had gone surprisingly well, Harry felt pleased.

He looked towards the twins briefly, not mentioning their names or identities aloud. "We shouldn't be long, have sssome tea while you wait," he offered. A wave of his wand and he'd conjured everything needed for a nice cuppa, including the table and chairs. Conjuring and transfiguration came amazingly easy to him these days. He turned his attention back to the wreck on the floor.

"Let'sss go to my office. I have a new missssion for you, Luciuss," Harry ordered as he stepped down from the dais with the throne, using Malfoy's body as a stepping stone. With a swift stride he headed towards the office they had prepared for private Death Eater meetings, his expensive black silk robes billowing around him. He liked the effect, Severus had even made him practice. It wouldn't do for Voldemort to look 'ordinary', now did it?

"Luciusss, are you coming?" he called out over his shoulder as he was about to leave through the Temple gates.

When all he heard in reply was a groan of pain, he stopped and turned. "Severuss, I believe Luciusss will need your assisstance to get off the floor back there," he said with a grin and a shooing gesture to the man who had followed right on his heels.

Severus bowed with a wink and turned back to help his old friend off the floor. "You getting weak in your old age, my friend?" he teased even as he hoisted him up from behind by his upper arms.

Severus led the still shaking Lucius with an arm around his waist to keep him upright. Harry knew none of the two would accept being levitated, they'd rather go slow and under at least some of their own power. Harry turned and continued on his way.

Harry sank down in the comfortable leather chair behind the huge mahogany desk. He directed Severus to put down his burden on the uncomfortable wooden chair standing in front of the desk. No visitor in this office should be made to feel comfortable, even by such a small thing as a cushioned chair. They should feel lucky if they were allowed to sit instead of kneeling on the floor. "Ssso, Luciusss…" Harry began as Lucius carefully sat and Severus remained standing right behind him.

"My Lord," Lucius managed with a bowed head, without stuttering.

"Well Luciuss, ssince you got your ssissster-in-law thrown in Azkaban, you will have to take over her misssion in addition your own at the Minisstry."

"What was her mission, my Lord?"

"She wass to train your sson as a Death Eater thiss ssummer. You will now take over your ssson'ss training in perssson."

"Yes, My Lord."

"You will train him ass you would any new recruit, no favoritisssm. You will show him, and make him do everything a new Death Eater would. I want him fully briefed. Do you underssstand?"

"Yes, My Lord. Do you have a specific mission for us in mind?"

"Yesss," Harry reached for a folder on the table next to him and tossed it to Lucius. "You will liberate thiss place from the Muggless. It'ss an old Mental insssstitution they converted into a prisson for pedophilessss, child abusersss and ssserial killerssss, as those offendersss tend to not ssurvive in the general prisson population elssssewhere. Purge it completely, ward it from the mugglesss and prepare it for habitation. The cellss will need to have magic ssssuppression wardsss. We will have need of it in the near future. Asss you sssaw, you have volunteerss from the outer circle to assisssst. You may usse them any way you want, but I want you and Draco to take point. Thiss should give the boy plenty of practisse, and prepare him for a future among my inner circle, don't you think?"

Lucius bowed off the chair to the floor. "Yes, My Lord. It will be as you command."

"You have one month, you better sstart planning asss sssoon asss you can," Harry ordered and sent him off with a silent Finite Maxima Omnia and forced apparition.

Severus transfigured the uncomfortable wooden chair into a more comfortable cushioned model and sank down in front of Harry. "Do you think they will pass their tests?"

Harry shrugged, even as he morphed back into his more normal Tom Riddle persona. The test was the reason Harry was even contemplating sending anyone on such a mission. He needed to know exactly where Lucius Malfoy's loyalties were. If the pureblood Lord was a closet Light supporter, he would never allow that many deaths, even if the victims were monsters themselves.

"If Lucius passes our test, we'll have the perfect place to keep those who are too dangerous to keep among our followers and I don't see much of a loss when it comes to those specific muggle lives. I did a strong finite on him as he left. If he still betrays us and information reaches Dumbledore or the Ministry, we'll know not to trust him again. He'll be the first to occupy our ancient dungeons here then."

"I worry about Draco, though. He's just a fifteen-year-old boy, spoilt and sheltered."

"That's why I want him to learn exactly what it means to be a Death Eater. He's been bragging about taking the Mark for years. He should learn the reality of it all before we offer him an alternative. Besides, I'm not at all convinced you're right. For as long as I've known him he's been nasty business."

Severus nodded, thoughtfully. "A test will probably be for the best. If he indeed remains as eager as he 'says' he is, after this mission, we would do well to keep him entirely out of it in the end, wouldn't we?"

"Indeed. The tentative plans for the Death Eaters to move from a terrorist organisation to a politically powerful Dark Order, will have no place for blood bigots. I have a feeling we'll have trouble with Lucius as well. I suspect many of the old guard are too set in their ways to see reason."

"We'll find out soon enough. When will you start the interviews?"

"As soon as I've prepared the small meeting room." Harry stood. "Come on, let's go talk to the twins. They should have some of the products I plan on using."

Severus accompanied Harry, walked by his side, as a friend or colleague not a follower. Harry almost laughed at the twins' gobsmacked faces when they laid eyes on his companion without the hood and Mask.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, Gentlemen," Snape greeted with a smirk, holding out his hand for a formal greeting.

"We are honored..."

"...to be in your very presence..."

"...oh Master of Pranks, Potions and Snark, Professor Snape, Sir! " they bowed even as they shook Snape's hand.

Snape chuckled at their antics. "Please, we're all friends here, call me Severus."

George turned towards Harry, gaping incredulously. "What did you do to him, Harry? He's all friendly!"

"Finite Maxima Omnia," Harry replied, and suppressed a laugh at their still gobsmacked expressions.

"I had been under several compulsions of Dumbledore's and some prank spells from the original Marauders. Without them, this is what you get," Severus explained holding his arms out.

Both twins winced.

Harry changed the topic, not wanting to go into the Old Man's transgressions at that time. He indicated for them to sit down at the small table and pour some tea. "So, what did you guys think? Was I convincing enough?"

"Very menacing..."

"... if we hadn't known ahead of time..."

"...we would have thought this was a real meeting."

"I was a bit more lenient than the madman would have been. Though, I guess even he might might have been in a good mood if he had a dead Harry Potter in a box across the room."

"Should be interesting to see how long it takes before the Order finds out," Severus added thoughtfully.

Harry snorted. "If I interpreted the purpose of the devices in Dumble's office correctly, he already thinks I'm dead. He will of course keep that information very close to his heart. Even if he did tell only his own people I was kidnapped, he's not likely to tell them he thinks I'm dead, is he?."

"What can we do..."

"...to help, Harry?" asked the twin in their disjointed fashion.

"I'm in need of some products," Harry smirked. "I have some fifty Death Eater interviews to conduct in the next few days. I'm gonna need some distractions..."

"Anything particular you have in mind, Harry?"

Harry hadn't really considered it, but immediately got a few ideas. "How about a couple of your portable swamps? Should keep me entertained enough."

"We'll have a couple swamps for you by morning," George promptly nodded.

"Anything else?"

Harry nodded. "There's also some more serious applications. My Death Eaters will need to sneak about, some of them are less than sneaky. Some of that darkness powder you came up with, should do the trick. I also need something magically untraceable that incapacitates, perhaps you might find something in gas form on the muggle market that we can use as is, or even adapt."

"Who are you..."

"...sneaking up on, Harrikins?"

"As you heard from Severus, Dumbledore employs mind magic and compulsions. He's not the only victim, and we need to find and counter these spells in a way that won't cause suspicions. Potions, stunning and obliviation can all be detected and we don't want them to know what we're up to until we're done. Being put to sleep with a muggle gas should work."

"That's excellent thinking, Harry!" George exclaimed.

"Might take a few days, but definitely doable," Fred added.

"We could also adapt said powder to make you a 'Shroud of Darkness'. As it works now, your men would be just as blind as the victim."

Harry nodded, satisfied with their idea. "That's fine, guys. We won't start grabbing people just yet anyway."

"Who are you planning to kidnap, Harry? What do you intend to do with them?" asked Severus, obviously confused.

"Right, forgot to tell you the idea I had earlier," Harry winced. Too many ideas were spinning around in his head he had a hard time keeping them straight. "Have you ever wondered why so many of the Lords in the Wizengamot always vote the way Dumbledore wants? Some of them shouldn't be Light sympathizers at all, their families have been Dark for generations or they have clear Pureblood bias."

"I have," Severus nodded. "...but I figured Dumbledore acquired something to blackmail them with. I do know he's not too good for that sort of thing, considering he's been doing it to me since he got me out of Azkaban."

"Now that I know what he did to you, I suspect he's done it to others. Why not use it to make sure all votes he's interested in goes his way?"

"That is so..."

"...incredibly scary!" The twins cut in with a dual shudder.

"Yeah, and I will not put up with it. I intend to check and free all these people, hopefully without anyone finding out until we're ready."

Severus was nodding, rather eagerly. "If you do free them, and they know it's you doing it, you'll be able to do whatever you want in the Wizengamot."

Harry grinned. "Exactly! I can abolish all those discriminatory laws against creatures, muggleborns and Dark Magic. I can make this world truly equal for all magical beings, not just Light Wizards."

Severus shook his head, looking slightly stunned. "You continue to surprise me, Harry. I thought your actions were all about your own survival and revenge against your enemies."

"Shame on you, Severus Snape!" The twins exclaimed unanimously.

"Harry was never that selfish..."

"...why would he start now?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll be quiet now," he crossed his arms.

"Well, he's not completely off the mark. I do intend to dole out some long overdue revenge, but it will never be my sole motivation for doing something." He looked at his companions, making sure they got the message before he moved on to the next topic of interest.

"We should do some duelling and combat training now that there's more of us. I need the practice to get my spellcasting back down to an instinctive level, instead of one where I need to think about and concentrate on every spell. I have no idea on what level the two of you can fight. Severus is a Master Dueller, he can probably get all of us into shape."

Severus nodded. "I can. You shouldn't need much training to get in touch with Voldemort's skills, Harry. How about we all meet a couple hours every morning for training?"

"We're staying at the shop, so we should be able to get away for a while, especially early in the mornings."

"I'll arrange for a suite for the both of you here, you will undoubtedly need a quiet place to recover from time to time," Severus smirked.

"Coolness..."

"...where exactly are we?"

"My ancestral home, Prince Castle," Severus replied. "Can't say for sure 'where' that is, but we'll find out as soon as we have the time to do some exploring. We'll call you in the morning, say seven-ish? I'll show you to the Gatekeepers and add you to the wards."

The twins nodded and was about to disapparate when Harry held them back. "I, almost forgot. What were the two up to at the Order meeting?"

"With your magic in us, we could connect to the wards." Fred dug up another parchment Map out of a pocket. "The Black Wards are amazing, they identify people based on their inherent magic." He gave Harry the map. "It shows if they're Dark or Light, not just their names and location."

Harry tapped it. Only Molly was in attendance, and she was outlined in red. "I don't think we'll get much use out of it. With Dumbledore thinking me dead, they won't be able to remain in the house without knowing who my heir is."

Severus leaned over with an eager look. "Do you think you could do a map for the Ministry, or even Hogwarts? Would be rather interesting to find out exactly who is actually hiding a Dark core like the two of you."

"We could, but we'd need access to the wards."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure we can squeeze that out of Umbitch when she arrives. I'll make a note of it."

"How did Dumbledore explain my absence? Did they come up with anything we need to worry about?" wondered Snape since he hadn't witnessed the meeting with Harry earlier.

"Oh, he told them the truth, on their promise of silence of course," Harry replied. "So, they all know you betrayed them, even if the Ministry don't."

"They're setting up guards and wards at Hermione's house. She'll be the prisoner this summer instead of you Harry," George offered. "We'll be on the night shift every other week. Shouldn't be too hard to get her out of there if you want, Harry."

"Yeah, we'll set something up. Hermione's mature enough to handle this, we'll see if she'll come over to our side, though I'm hopeful she will. I'm rather less optimistic about Ron though. He's both immature and prejudiced, in my opinion."

Both brothers nodded, Severus snorted.

"Well, dear Lord, I guess it's time for us to part for the evening," Fred bowed, George followed suit.

"Be well, Faithful Followers," Harry bowed back and slashed his wand. Both disappeared with a joint crack of assisted apparition.

"Well, I guess I should head back up for the night. Are you staying down here?," Severus asked, half in his own thoughts already.

Harry nodded, contemplating how to go about their next move on their original mission. They still had two of Voldemort's Horcruxes to find and destroy before he could begin to feel safe from the monster who shared his soul. The ring and the locket were still out there, and only the ring was easy to get to; only guarded by curses and wards he could easily deactivate. The locket would be a lot more involved to get to, and it would need a human sacrifice too. He smirked, wouldn't that be the perfect use for the Toad? No, no, he had a better idea. How about 'she' be Voldemort? Perfect irony, after a year of denying his very existence.

Harry came back to reality when Severus rose from the chair across the small table they had been occupying. "Good Night, Harry," he said with a nod, he made his way to the door even as Harry replied.

"Good night, Severus. I'll see you in the morning." Momentarily he wished he too could actually sleep.

But no, the bloody Dark Lord didn't sleep. Sleep was for the weak, and if anything, the Dark Lord wasn't weak. The immense power he'd held in his hand, utterly controlled that night, was truly intoxicating. The need to return to his old life diminished even further when he realized he was already making plans for a future Dark controlled society. As the Dark Lord he could make the Wizarding World better, get rid of all those discriminatory laws and customs that had accumulated under the Light rule of millennia.

He had a lot in common with the Dark Lord, especially his younger days. Tom Riddle had also wanted to reform Wizarding Britain. Too bad the Horcruxes had turned those plans destructive. In a fit of madness and rage he had killed his father. Harry too, often day-dreamed about killing the Dursleys'. He would enjoy every curse, every cut, every blow, every lash with the whip he doled out. Even the thought made him grin manically. Harry Potter was a hero no more, but without the madness of a split soul, the thoughts of murder and mayhem would remain thoughts or possibly day-dreams.

He strode back into the nearby office to prepare for the interviews.

_to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Sanity Restored**

**Part 11**

Albus Dumbledore had to force his protesting old body out of bed. He'd been awake half the night, waiting fruitlessly for Lucius Malfoy to report back after last night's Death Eater meeting. He needed to know what had happened to Harry after Severus had brought him to Voldemort. He tried to tell his conscience that the boy had not suffered at the end, but the fact was that he had no idea if the boy had been awakened and tortured before being killed. That was why he desperately needed Malfoy to contact him.

Inexplicably, he was actually worried that his new spy might have been seriously wounded at the meeting. Severus had often been violently and severely punished for even a minor failure or transgression. The Malfoy Lord might have been in favor, but bringing the Aurors to his Lord's lair would be considered treason. Albus ruthlessly suppressed his protesting conscience at the thought that the man might be seriously hurt, or even dead because of something he'd instigated.

A couple of quick grooming-spells and he was clean, dressed and ready to face the day. His usual morning cup of invigorating tea awaited him in his office, along with... he sighed in annoyance. The Minister of Magic's proud eagle owl perched on the back of his chair. "What does the man want now?" he grumbled as he rolled open the missive.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_The happenings at Hogwarts this school-year has been a travesty. My undersecretary reports of illegal clubs, riots, murder attempts and kidnappings. As you obviously can not guarantee the safety of the students, the The Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts Board of Governors have decided that Hogwarts will close early this semester. _

_Students will be sent home today, Monday 22nd of June, 1996. Missives have already been sent to parents and guardians to notify them of this change. Please make sure the school have the students ready to leave after breakfast. The Hogwarts Express will leave Hogsmeade Station no later than 10 AM._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"What a mess," he sighed, sinking back into his comfortable chair. He'd wanted to check on Malfoy, but that would need to wait until he'd organized the students trip home. He snapped his fingers to call for the head elf and tripped the ward that alerted Pomona, Filius and Minerva that he needed them in his office immediately. He frowned in dismay when he realized he'd probably have to take care of the Slytherins himself. Did any of them know what had happened to their head of house already? Not that it mattered much if they did.

Rolly, the house elf, showed up first with an eager smile and a bow. "What may Rolly do for Headmaster Dumbly today?" he asked formally.

"The students will be leaving today. You need not do a full lunch, instead make sandwich packages for all the students to bring with them on the train. Help any students not packed and ready to leave by nine thirty to get ready. Trunks and pets are to be moved in the normal fashion."

"Rolly will fix," the experienced older elf bowed and was gone. Albus was glad his elves didn't need much in the way of detailed instructions. They probably knew more about how to run the school than he did.

The three remaining Heads arrived even as he refilled his teacup and conjured cups for his colleagues. "Come in, come in," he urged with a wave. "We have some unexpected orders from the Ministry this morning."

"What is going on Albus? Did Dolores stir up trouble again?" asked Minerva, sounding rather concerned.

"She did put a nasty spin on the events, yes. They decided that we are to send the students home this morning."

"Today? Why? We managed well enough this far" asked Pomona.

"Apparently the school isn't safe enough," Albus replied.

"When you add up all the things that has happened, I'm not surprised this is the reaction," Filius snorted.

"Indeed," Minerva nodded. "Not that it is any of our fault."

"Perhaps it is for the best that the students return home. We do have other, more pressing things to do," he mused. "Minerva, why don't we reconvene after breakfast to make separate arrangements for Miss Granger's return home. I do not believe she is well enough to travel all those hours on the train."

Minerva nodded in agreement. The girl may have to stay an extra day or two since the warding of her home wasn't done, or even started, yet. He had thought do do it himself in the coming week, but perhaps Bill Weasley could be persuaded to begin the warding of her house immediately.

Together, the four of them abandoned his office to attend breakfast in the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry stood at the edge of his terrace, watching the sun rise over the green hills in the distance. He'd spent the early morning hours, before dawn, planning a few practical magic training sessions. Intellectually, he knew the spells and moves he needed to rehearse before going into any kind of battle. He'd managed with his old Harry Potter mentality when he'd been attacked in the Alley, but that wouldn't hold up against any serious opposition. He needed to bring back his skills.

Turning to look out over the mesmerizing water, he thought he coped surprisingly well with the change, mentally at least. Only, he still had a hard time reconciling with the Voldemort guise. The bald scaly skin, and the hissing voice was too much of the Madman for him to feel even slightly comfortable, he figured.

He took a deep breath and pushed the revulsion to the back of his mind. He'd need to be Voldemort at least for part of that day. Thank Merlin he wasn't stuck looking and sounding like that all the time! Good thing it really didn't matter, either magically or physically what form he used; switching between them was easy enough. With a hand through his long hair, he confirmed that he did indeed look human.

"Good morning, Tom," greeted his somber companion, coming onto the terrace behind him, interrupting his contemplative mood.

Harry turned. "Good morning, Severus. You're up early after such a late evening."

"It seems the magical boosts you've been giving me have lessened my need for sleep," the former professor noted dispassionately as he stepped up next to Harry. "Watching anything interesting down there?" he asked with a gesture down towards the massive garden under the glass shield below them.

"We'll need to watch how often we do the magic transfer then, or you'll end up like me; not sleeping at all," Harry replied wryly. "And no, there's nothing interesting down there, quite boring actually."

Severus seemed to think not sleeping might be a good idea. Harry frowned at his new friend. "Not that I'd mind the company, but you do not want to give up sleeping, Severus. Believe me!"

"You have been awake and alert ever since this happened, haven't you? There's no reprieve, no break, no pause...I guess that would wear on you after a while."

Harry nodded. "Exactly. The human mind isn't made to be constantly awake. The not sleeping, more than anything else, makes me feel not human anymore."

"Have you tried potions?"

"I haven't, but the Madman did on many occasions. Even HE didn't find it enjoyable to not sleep for lengths of time."

"And how did that work out?"

"Oh, most didn't work at all. Can't induce something that isn't physically possible. You could stupefy me, again and again, but that isn't very restful, now is it?"

Severus sighed. "I guess not."

"Don't worry about it, my friend. I'll manage. The best of all is; there's no nightmares to keep me awake, like I they did when I did need the sleep. Also, I'm pretty happy I can still eat, even though I can survive on plain magic. On that note, have you had breakfast yet?"

Severus checked the time. "The twins should be here soon. Why don't we wait until they arrive and have some food along with them?"

"Sounds like a plan," Harry nodded, banishing the depressing thoughts from his mind easily at the thoughts of the busy day ahead.

Together, they companionably walked downstairs. He could practically feel Severus' curiosity about the day buzzing around his head. He'd have to wait for later to find out what was in store.

Fred and George was sneaking in through the front doors when Harry and Severus arrived at the central hall. They were hovering several large boxes in front of them.

"Did you bring half your stock?" Harry laughed as they set the crates down in the middle of the floor. "Good morning, friends," he added as a greeting.

"Master!" they shouted in unison, both of them bowing head to the floor. "Good..." began one.

"...morning..." added the other.

"Our Lord and Master!" finished the first one as they jumped up to their feet with happy grins.

Harry groaned. "No, no, no!" He shook his head in dismay. "There will be none of that dark minion shit among the four of us! All right?"

"Aaw, but Harry..." one twin whinged.

"...you're our dark master, our lord..."

"Why can't we?"

"Pleeease?"

"No!"

"But..."

"No!" Harry cut them off. "You may act any way you wish around here, joke with me, prank me, talk to me, but this is where I draw the line. There will be no excessive bowing and scraping. Understand?"

Instantly, they stood straight, serious as they'd rarely been. "YES HARRY!" They didn't bow.

"All righty, then," Harry nodded.

"Yes boss," came under their breath, just loud enough to be heard.

From behind him, came a deep laugh. He turned. "Amused, are you Severus?" The man immediately sobered

"No, My Lord, of course not." His face was as blank as ever, hiding his every thought.

Harry shook his head. Now Severus was doing it too.

"Hey! Why does he get away with it?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Is he? I could have sworn he was calling me arrogant bastard?"

"Breakfast is served in the garden, Masters!" the squeaky voice of Dobby cut in, before he again popped away.

"Him too?" whined one twin.

"...are you discriminating against us, Harry?" asked the other while they abandoned the crates and the entrance hall to find their way to the garden.

Harry sighed, he couldn't help himself. "Thanks guys, you sure know how to lighten the mood."

"That's what we do, Harry."

"No worries, Harry."

"Well, I do have a tendency to worry, don't I? I obsess over every little detail. It's good you guys are on my side. Marauder blood or not, I'd be way too serious otherwise."

They patted him on one shoulder each as they walked. "Being dark doesn't mean you can't have fun. Look at us, our magic is as dark as it comes and we're all about having fun."

"I think I'm beginning to realize that, but there's not much about my situation that is fun at the moment. I still have two soul pieces to destroy before I can be certain the Madman is gone, and I still have at least one powerful wizard out to kill me."

"Yeah, you just switched mad old geezer to be after you, didn't you?"

All of his three companions winced in sympathy.

Harry again shook his head and shrugged. "I guess I'll just take every day as it comes and hope I'll manage to make the best of it."

"No, you will certainly not," came Severus most forbidding voice. "We will make plans and we will make sure things turn out the way we want them to. No more of this defeatist nonsense, you hear!"

Harry took a deep breath. "Sorry guys, slight boy-who-lived relapse there. Perhaps you 'should' call me your lord: that, if nothing else, will remind me of who I am and am not."

That got the three of them to turn their head from the breakfast table right quick. "Nah, just kiddin' ya!" he snorted and reached for his own plate. The cinnamon rolls smelled pretty good.

Severus looked at him funny for a moment, probably having a hard time figuring if he was seriously having such a moment, or just having them on. Harry had to admit that it was indeed easier to slip back into his old personality around the twins, but he could never truly forget whom he'd become either. Considering their contribution, he figured that he did need to lighten up the Tom Riddle part of himself that tried to take over completely.

"As long as I can enjoy a good laugh you never need worry about me turning all Dark Lordy on you guys. I promise," he spoke up between bites of his bun.

"Good." Severus voiced and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Again!" Harry demanded.

Severus fired towards the target on the wall, pressing himself to do it faster, squeezing even more power out of his core. "Confundus, Crucio, Stupefy, Incarcerous, Sectumsempra, Duro, Incendio, Confringo, Reducto, Expulso!" Both the marble statue he'd been aiming at, and the wall behind it was blown to pieces. He ended the chain with a casual "Protego!" to avoid the debris and dust.

"Better!" Harry barked, repairing the damage with a casual wave of his wand. "Again, silently!"

_Confundus, Crucio, Stupefy, Incarcerous, Sectumsempra, Duro, Incendio, Confringo, Reducto, Expulso! _This time the statue was still blown apart, but the wall didn't quite blow up. Though it did crumble to pieces.

"Still weaker, Severus. You should know how to do this! One more time, without the wand," he ordered, again he repaired the damage.

He sheathed his wand and took a breath to focus his mind. He pushed his hand forward and began. _Confundus, Crucio, Stupefy, Incarcerous, Sectumsempra, Duro, Incendio, Confringo, Reducto, Expulso! _This time neither of the destructive curses had much power. This was bloody exhausting.

"See, you're getting it!" Harry was beaming with what looked like pride. "Have some rest while the boys have a turn," he urged.

Severus grinned, catching his breath. They may have started on the lighter end of the scale, but these were still curses he regularly used in his Death Eater career. He began with the personally painful or deadly, then followed up with environmentally destructive.

He sank down onto the conjured couch and watched as the two Weasleys fired in perfect synchronicity. He was rather impressed. They didn't have his strength or stamina. What they did have was the speed, and then some. A couple of weeks and they'd be doing the spells wandless too, he was sure.

Soon, the boys joined him on the couch. He put up a protective shield, hoping to avoid getting crushed if the ceiling went down with the wall and half the floor this time.

Harry just stood there, then light flashed and the room erupted into destructive chaos. Severus blinked. That was unexpected. He had used neither words, a wand or even gestures. The curses had erupted from somewhere unseen and still hit the wall with unprecedented power, the statue was just _gone_.

"Now, that is how it's done, my friends." A grinning Harry cleared the dust and debris outside Severus little shielded bubble.

Severus shook his head. "And you say you need to practice? If this is you being rusty, I'm afraid to find out what you can do with some practice."

"Bloody Hell, Harry, that was bloody Marvellous!" the twins crowed, jumping off the couch.

"Well, I guess I'm not as bad as I thought," Harry squirmed. "Now, how about we do a little friendly duel, the three of you against me?"

Severus shook his head. They wouldn't stand a chance. "Very well," he nodded anyways. Even if Harry didn't actually need the practice, the rest of them surely did.

As he expected, it was over before they barely started. Harry ducked and fired three disarming curses just about simultaneously. Only Severus managed to get a second curse off before he too was disarmed and blasted across the room. Bloody Hell!

Severus blinked, trying to reorient himself before he moved his aching body. He was sprawled on the ground, facing the underside of a table. "I'm too old for this shit!" he groaned, rolling over onto his side.

On the other side of the room stood Harry in his Tom Riddle guise, looking completely unaffected. The twins were also groaning from their positions on the floor. The three of them should have given Harry a good fight, but in the end he was now the Dark Lord, and he had the agility and stamina to go with it. Severus felt rather disappointed, they had not even managed to wind Harry's inhuman body.

"Good job, guys!" Harry smiled, then surprised Severus with a wince when he limped towards the wall. Did that confringo hit after all? "You're not the only one, Severus. I'm a good thirty-five years older than you are." He righted one of the overturned chairs along the wall before he carefully sat down with another wince.

"Right, old man. How are you holding up, boys?" Severus got off the floor with the help of the table he'd fallen under. He moved carefully, nothing seemed broken. He figured a few bruises, but nothing serious.

"That was fun!" Fred, or perhaps George exclaimed, already bouncing back to full health.

Severus turned towards the boys. "You did really well. Practice your spells and you'll rival most order members in offensive casting in no time at all."

"So you really think we'll need to fight the Order, Professor?" asked one of them, looking rather apprehensive.

Severus glanced over at Harry, but shook his head. "We're not going to attack, if that is what you're afraid of. But, you have to realize we may well, at some time, be attacked by them."

Harry filled in somberly. "Yes, there's every chance that they'll find out about what we're doing and decide to attack us. You are Death Eaters now, I'm the Dark Lord, there are no guarantees when it comes to the conflict with the Light. They do not know we have abandoned our old evil ways. I promise guys, I won't be sending you out on missions where you might face your family as long as I can avoid it."

"Thanks, Harry," both twins nodded.

"We did worry about that. Most of our family fights for Dumbledore."

"There would be no changing their minds."

"Make me the toys I need, make me laugh when we train every morning and I'll be happy with your contributions."

"We can do that!"

An alarm buzzed and Harry stood. "Time for us to get about our business. Severus and I have two Horcruxes to find today. How many of my gadgets did you bring?"

Severus ignored the rest of their conversation even as he followed them out of the training room. He wondered what Harry had in mind for the day. He had mentioned a human sacrifice needed to get at one of the dark artefacts. This day would tell with finality how much the boy had changed over the last few days. Sure, he could put up a good Dark Lord act, and tortured some Death Eaters, but so far he hadn't killed anyone in cold blood. Today he might have to.

He had to admit, It would indeed be interesting to see who he'd choose for his first kill. Maybe he wouldn't consider this a murder, perhaps he could rationalize it as a sacrifice for the cause; one more victim of the Madman.

He passed Harry and the twins in the entrance hall. "I'm going for a shower, Harry. I'll meet you down here in half an hour?"

"Sounds good. Bring any flammable or explosive combat-potions you have, and a couple Bezoars, just in case," he answered. "We're going to deal with Inferi and poisonous liquid," he explained before he returned to the boxes he was checking through.

"Inferi? Bloody Hell!" Fred or George blurted out.

"You don't do things by half, do you?" the other agreed.

"I have some napalm grenades somewhere in my toy chest. Will that do, My Lord?"

Harry laughed. "Napalm combined with a shield charm? Yes, that will do nicely, I think." Severus blinked, he sounded almost excited at the scope of destruction. "Too bad we can't bring Neville," he added with a wink.

"Yes, well. I think not. With Mr. Longbottom along we'd be the ones on fire, not the Inferi," Severus replied with a wink of his own.

"Maybe we could hire him to get the garden in shape once this situation we're in is over?" Harry noted thoughtfully, but not very seriously.

"We'll see...we'll see..." Severus mumbled, leaving for his quarters. He'd need a nice warm shower to soften up his stiff limbs and down some general healing potion for the aches. He really hadn't had such a thorough workout in years.

He shook his head at the regimen Harry had put them through. Fire off ten common curses, then again either silently or wandlessly. Harry had managed all three variants, Severus managed everything silently, but only a few with any strength wandlessly. The boys had managed most silently, but barely a wandless summons. Should be interesting to see how that developed in the future. Harry had even taught them some new cool dark combat spells.

Severus had to admit, he really liked the flame whip and the silver shield that protected against it. He looked forward to what he'd learn next. He caressed the Dark Mark and remembered the unaided flight it now gave him. With a grin, he skipped the last flight of stairs and shot up through the air.

* * *

Ron Weasley had stayed with Hermione in the infirmary until the last possible minute, letting the house elves do his packing for him. The trip on the train would probably be extremely boring without either Hermione or Harry there. Maybe he could convince Dean or Seamus to play a couple rounds of chess or exploding snap? He sighed as he dragged his feet through the corridors. It was finally hitting home how stupid he'd been to be jealous of Harry's life. Why had he at no time considered the negative aspects of having all that attention? There was a madman out to kill his best friend, and he had been jealous of a new broom or money. If they ever got Harry back, he swore he'd be a better friend.

As he ran across the courtyard to catch the last of the carriages, he stumbled over something and painfully hit the ground. The carriage continued on, the Thestrals ignoring him when no one in the carriage called out for them to stop and wait. He winced as he pushed himself off the ground. He only got to his knees before he was painfully pushed down onto the gravel again. This time scratching his chin as well. He hadn't just been pushed, someone was sitting on his back. Sharp knees were digging into his kidneys painfully.

"Get the bloody hell OFF me!" he growled, trying to twist free.

A sharp pain in the back of his neck reminded him that this wasn't someone who was playing around, this was serious. "Hello, little Weasel. Long time no see," it hissed menacingly.

Ron twisted his head and was faced with a sight he'd never in a million years expected. "Wormtail!" What was the traitor doing here? On school grounds no less. Where the bloody hell were all the teachers or the Order members when you needed them? Nowhere to be found, that's what! "HELP!" he bellowed for all he was worth.

"Forget it, boy," do you really think I didn't put a silencing spell on the door as soon as I saw you came out all alone?"

"What do you want?" Ron winced when the wand pressed harder into his back.

"I'm taking you to the Dark Lord."

"Why? He's already got Harry. Why would he need me? I'm nobody."

"What do you think? Leverage, you stupid boy. You're his best friend. With you in our dungeons both the boy and your family will do anything we say, won't they?"

Ron frowned, the Rat on his back was acting and sounding rather desperate. The usually so mousy and insecure man acted with a lot more confidence than before. Ron was far from convinced the Death Eater had already won the fight. Harry would never give up in a situation like this, neither would he, Ron decided with a hidden smirk.

One little mistake, one moment of inattention and he'd have his chance.

The moment came sooner than expected. The weight on his back left, without him being stunned or even petrified. "Get up, boy!" he was ordered.

He came up, off the ground, with a deliberate stumble backwards. He crashed into Wormtail with an angry growl.

"No, what are you doing? Stand still!" the Death Eater whined when he fell back.

Ron whirled around, somehow he managed to stay standing when his attacker was down on his butt. "You clumsy idiot," the fallen Death Eater growled.

Ron didn't hesitate to push any advantage he'd created, he immediately let loose a kick at the downed wizard.

Wormtail, apparently without his wand, grabbed his foot as it was about to connect; and again Ron was on the ground. This time he went directly for the Death Eater. The mere thought that he'd be able to overcome the disgusting rat gave him the strength to attack instead of just defend. Harry would be really happy if he could catch the Rat and clear Sirius' name, even if the man himself was now gone. Revenge would be so sweet.

"I'll make sure you'll never run free again, you Rat!" he growled, pouncing.

"Just you wait until I take you to the Dark Lord!"

"Never!"

* * *

Harry turned from the majestic sight of the ocean. So far, he figured he'd never get enough of watching the raging power of the ocean. They were standing close to the edge of a massive cliff, high above the water. At the bottom of the steep fall, was the narrow ledge leading into the cave where he'd hidden one of the Horcruxes. They were waiting for the tide to reveal the opening, it was under water most of the day. Once the water receded, they had barely ninety minutes to get their mission taken care of before the entryway was flooded. He did not relish swimming through the cold, dark water to get in there.

He walked over to the very edge and looked down. The secret mark he had made showed the water to be receding low enough for comfortable access within the next hour; it was time to get started. They needed a sacrifice and he knew just the man for the job. Harry stepped back from the edge and gestured for Severus to bare his Mark. He obligingly did. "Come to meee, Wormtail. Come to mee now," he hissed menacingly.

"Today, Missster Pettigrew, will be of usssse to me," Harry hissed gleefully. Yes, today his parents betrayer would find his final justice in the cave of the dead.

They waited silently. Harry, having a hard time refraining from bouncing in anticipation, turned his face to the sun, enjoying the immense power. Some might think a Dark Lord might shun the bright light of the midday sun, and the Madman might have on principle alone; but not Harry. His new body absorbed any power, and made it his. He turned towards his pale companion. "Beautiful day, isssn't it?"

Severus, still squinting in the bright day, looked at him as if he'd been crazy.

"Oh, don't be such a bat!" he laughed. "Enjoy the day while you can, we're about to head underground to a cave; slimy seaweed, Inferi and a deadly potion… oh, right, almost forgot, you'll be right in your element, won't you?"

The return glare was truly magnificent in it's sincerity.

They waited in mutual silence; waited long enough to stretch Harry's patience thin. "Where the hell isss he? We don't have all day, damn it!" he growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Five minutes later, he grabbed Severus' arm, eliciting a surprised yelp from the man. "Wormtail!" he growled, while sending a massive amount of pain. "Now!" he added. With a smirk he forced the issue, taking the voluntary aspect out of apparating away from the little worm.

"Thanks a lot," Severus bit out sarcastically through clenched teeth.

"Right, forgot," Harry mumbled. "We really should come up with a lesss painful way to call the othersss," he added as an afterthought even as the Rat appeared with a loud crack, along with another wizard, right in the middle of a wrestling match.

"What the...?" Harry made big eyes when he realized he'd pulled Ron Weasley along with Wormtail when he'd forced the issue.

At first, Ron being the taller, more athletic of the two, seemed to have the upper hand; with an arm hooked around Wormtail's throat. Then, Wormtail managed to disengage from Ron's grip through a quick, partial animagus transformation. None of the two combatants seemed to even notice the change in locale, the both of them only had eyes for the other. With a little more space between them Ron managed a punch to the Rat's gut. The Death Eater staggered back, actually _squealing_ in pain and anger.

None of them seemed to have a wand and both were already unsteady on their feet. Ron, being younger and more fit, used to roughhousing with his brothers, swung his fist again, this time hitting the nose of the smaller man. He backed up a step, aiming again, obviously not finished. "You disgusting piece of Death Eater trash!" he screamed and punched for all he was worth.

Ribs crunched, the Rat's high pitched wail as he went down made the two spectators wince.

When Ron pulled back, this time obviously aiming for a final kick, Harry decided to intervene. The rat might be disgusting, and Ron might have as much right to extract his vengeance as Harry did, but he needed the Rat for the pending mission into the cave. "Stop!" he called out, freezing Ron in place.

Unfortunately, leaving Wormtail unrestrained, thinking the Rat was incapacitated, was a mistake. With a mighty squeal, he rushed head first towards Ron's frozen body.

"Accio Weasley," came the calm drawl from next to Harry, before he had even realized what was happening.

Ron toppled over to the side and Wormtail, unsteady as he was, continued past the frozen teen's body and into the loose gravel next to the edge. "Noooo!" The scream of rage turned into denial when the momentum carried him to the edge and over it.

Harry blinked. "Oopsss."

Severus released Ron, he sat up on the ground. For the first time, the teenager seemed to notice he was not where he ought to be. He looked around with a bewildered blink.

"He might have been a disssgusting piece of trash, but I needed him thisss morning," Harry announced with a frown and a glare at his friend.

Ron made big eyes when he realized he was in the presence of Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape. He looked from one to the other, swayed where he sat and promptly fainted.

"That wasss unexsspected," Harry noted, still stunned.

"Indeed," Severus agreed.

"Dobby!" Harry called. The elf arrived promptly.

"Master!" The elf immediately noticed the unconscious boy. "Yous Wheezy, hurt!" he squealed in distress.

"Besidess sssome bruisesss, he only fainted, Dobby," Harry reassured the agitated elf. He walked over to the boy and held his wand to one of his friend's bare hands. He didn't give him a mark, but he did infuse him with enough of his magic to allow the boy entrance to the dungeons. "Take him down to one of the nice cellss in the dungeon and make sssure he'sss alright, will you?"

"Of course, Master!" the elf nodded vigorously.

Severus dug out some potions vials from one of his pockets. "Give him these once he wakes up, Dobby." He handed over the potions. "These are just for pain and the bruising, there's no need to tell him what is going on. Harry will do that later."

Harry sighed when the elf popped away with Ron. "Thisss isss not what I had in mind." He went to run a hand through his hair in frustration and was startled when he realized he didn't have hair. His clawed, long fingered hand ran across scaled skin. He shuddered in disgust, momentarily distracted. He forced himself to remain in the Voldemort guise and not instinctively turn into Tom. "We need another sssacrifice," he growled.

"Indeed," the taciturn man agreed, crossing his arms.

"Now who do we choosssse?" Harry mused out aloud, while going over his internal list of outright enemies and minor foes. Who to sacrifice when his number one choice was already taken care of, by a teenager no less.

"Too bad we haven't got Umbridge yet," Severus asked maliciously. "We're at the ocean and she's already part amphibian," he added with a glimmer of dark humor.

Harry chuckled but shook his head. "No, this would be far too eassy a punishment for that monssster. Besidesss, I have other planss for her," he smirked.

"Bellatrix is already at Azkaban."

"Mmm" Harry agreed, "She would have been perfect" Indeed she would have been. Something he and the Madman had in common was the desire for revenge. The cave below them was filled with inferi made from Orphan Tom's Muggle tormentors. Later in life, Voldemort continued to see all Muggles as potential tormentors and acted accordingly. "If I had sstill been the Madman, I would have ordered you to grab sssome nearby Muggle. But we don't do random murder of innocentsss anymore, do we?"

"Indeed not, My Lord," Severus agreed.

An idea came to Harry when thinking of killing Muggles. He did have at least one whom he would love to get rid of. Permanently. "Wait a moment, I know jussst the Muggle," he grinned at his friend.

"You do?"

"Oh yesss!" The darkness in Harry saw no reason not to do what he'd only dreamed of doing so far. Giving his life to permanently kill a Madman, was as noble an end as the miserable Muggle would get. A quick time check made sure it was still early enough to catch the man he wanted at his home. He held out a hand to Severus. "Hold on, I'll apparate usss there."

The scenery changed dramatically from one moment to the next. The sunshine and wide open space was replaced by drizzling rain and a row of identically looking suburban houses.

His companion made big eyes when he realized just where they were. "Privet Drive?" asked Severus with a frown. "What are we doing here?"

Harry smirked. "I never did tell you about my Hell of a childhood did I?"

Severus shook his head, even as he took in the environment. "No, you didn't need to. I saw enough during our Occlumency lessons to know you were never pampered or spoilt here. Though, I can't say I saw anything warranting a death sentence."

"You didn't ssee the worsst of it, Severusss. I never let you, or anyone really, find out jusst how much their treatment affected me. Harry sspent the yearsss before sschool and his ssummersss ass a maltreated housse elf. And jusst like a loyal housse elf, Harry would never have gone againssst his Masster, would never sspeak badly of him, even. Now, asss a Dark Lord with extensive experiencsse with torture and manipulation and a grown up perssspective, I can say that what they did to me ass a child isss unforgivable. Albusss Dumbledore and Vernon Durssley were creating a martyr for the Light."

"You should have told someone," Severus replied softly, holding back his anger.

"I did. But, no matter whom it wass, I wasss ignored or plain accussed of lying. Now, finally, I have the meansss and the mindssset to dish out ssssome payback of my own. I never could depend on adultsss to help me when I truly needed it."

Severus looked down, embarrassed it seemed. "I'm sorry I was such a prat myself. Usually I'm pretty good at spotting the abuse-victims."

"At firsst, I was ashamed. Then, desssperate, I told Dumbledore in an attempt to avoid returning here. He shot me down without even hearing me out. McGonagall agreed that the Dursleysss wasss the worsst kind of Muggless but she sstill wouldn't believe they were asss bad asss I made them out to be. I got detention for badmouthing my family. After that my pleass not to have to return home were mere token complaintss. Your made sure I couldn't talk to you either. I know now you would have tried to do more if you'd known. Though, I believe Dumbledore would have ssstopped you."

Severus' face was a grim mask of fury towards the manipulative old man. "I would have indeed," he confirmed.

"Enough of thiss. It'ss time we cut thosse Muggless' breakfasst sshort," Harry decided grimly.

He left the stunned looking Severus on the path to the door where they'd arrived. Time was limited, it was time to get moving before their window of opportunity closed until evening. A nagging worry in the back of his mind told him it was important that they finished their mission to destroy the Horcruxes sooner rather than later.

A burst of pure magic and the door exploded open in front of him. With a satisfied grin, he stepped over the debris casually. Severus had pulled himself together and followed closely behind. Both of them aimed their wands for maximum effect.

"Anyone hooome!" Harry called out in a sing-song, hissing voice, reminiscent of Bellatrix. The confidence of his new identity made him do something he'd never dare do as Harry-the freak-Potter; taunt them.

Aunt Petunia stepped out from the kitchen, scandalized that someone, presumably one of the freaks, would force the door open in such a way. "Who..." she began before she actually laid eyes on the two intruders in her hallway. "YOU!" Petunia screamed, backing away from him, further into the house.

Harry grinned, knowing the sight of his Voldemort face was hideous enough to make almost anyone faint, or close to it. He let out Voldemort's most sinister laugh and advanced towards her. "YES, Misssuss Dursssley! Me!"

"You...you..." Her pale face gave way to a tremor of fright. She stepped backwards, towards the kitchen. "You cannot be here! We were supposed to be protected!" she blubbered in denial of what was happening when he stepped closer.

To show her different, he aimed his wand. "Reducto!" The cupboard, and indeed the whole staircase, splintered into fine kindling. Severus nonchalantly shielded the two of them. Harry chuckled when Petunia was thrown backwards into the kitchen, face full of tiny wooden splinters where she hadn't managed to shield herself with her arm.

Now first, his Uncle Vernon had managed to get off his fat ass. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he bellowed in his usual style.

Harry stepped over the debris and his Aunt backed right into Vernon when she tried to get away from him. "The Boy's not here!" Vernon spat, pushing his wife behind his back, hiding her completely.

"The boy's already dead, moron. We're here now to make sure your last days among the living are spent in as much pain, agony and humiliation as you heaped onto that little boy under your care and protection!"

Petunia peeked out from behind Vernon. "Severus, please. You were Lily's friend. How can you let him do this?"

Severus' return scowl was as deadly as Harry's. "How could you let your husband and son abuse said sister's child? How could you allow him to be starved in your care? You deserve nothing but my contempt, woman!"

"It's not our fault!" she whined miserably. "Dumbledore..." she began, then stopped when she promptly fainted.

Chills like ice ran down Harry's back. His anger towards them cooled just as quickly. The old man had wanted him to grow up like some humble, mistreated house elf, grateful for any kindness. These people had no defences at all from magical coercion where even Severus had succumbed.

Suddenly, he could no longer go through with his plan for Vernon.

"_Enervate_!" Petunia stirred, confused.

Vernon cradled his wife carefully, kneeling beside her on the floor.

"_Finite Incantatem Omnia Maxima!_" He repeated the counter curse thrice, one for each family member.

Instantly Uncle Vernon's boiling anger turned into confusion. He sank to the floor with a thud, next to his wife. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" came the long overdue apology. To Harry's surprise it was sincere.

"Too bad it's too late now, isn't it?" came Severus' sneer from beside Harry.

For a moment Harry had forgotten who he was. He couldn't accept this apology, he was supposed to be dead already. "Dumbledore'ss machinationss will ssave your livesss from my revenge today. But, you better leave this houssse and go far far away. Because when Dumbledore findss out you betrayed him, HE will take your livesss insstead of me."

"You're Voldemort. Why do you even care?" came from the boy still sitting at the table.

Harry turned his gaze at his bully of a cousin, wondering if his bullying days were over now.

"I am the Dark Lord, yess. But among wizardss, even the Dark onesss treat their children better than you have treated Harry Potter. I am appalled that fifty yearss after Dumbledore forced me to live at an orphanage, where I wass treated much like your nephew, he'ss sstill doing it to more children. Because of him, Magical children are sstill ssentenced to months of torture every summer."

"Then why were you after Harry?"

"I may ssympathise with his plight, but he wass a threat to me. Asss ssuch, I could not allow him to exisst. Dumbledore made sure he could never be turned to my sside."

"We will make sure the Death Eaters know not to go after you," Severus added. "But, there are people among the Light side who knows how you treated Harry, especially Harry's friends. Your protection is gone, you have no more use to them now. Do not take for granted they will show you mercy just because they are the supposedly GOOD SIDE!"

"Hold out your left handss," Harry ordered. "You will be the first to receive the Mark of my protection. It'ss only valid to protect you from the Dark ssupporterss and none with Light Magic will even ssee it."

Vernon hesitated even when Petunia almost eagerly held out her hand. Harry took hold of the back of her hand and turned the wrist upwards. He gently pressed his wand-tip to the pale flesh of her wrist. "_Morsmordre Nova Protectum_" he whispered in parseltongue.

A glowing, golden yin-yang symbol, large as a galleon, flowed into existence on the wrist.

"This is not the Dark Mark, is it?" Petunia asked in wonder. "It's beautiful." She traced the design with a golden lion and a white snake.

"Thingss are changing, Mrs. Durssley. Thosse with a Mark like yourss, may it be golden for protection or black for loyalty and membership of my inner circle; are my mosst trussted. If any of you are confronted or apprehended by what you ssusspect are Dark ssupporterss, all you need to do iss show them your wrisst. They will know you are under my protection."

Vernon grimaced in disgust when the magic touched him. The mark immediately hid itself under his skin. He didn't want to see it, so it became invisible until he might need it.

"Can we call you with this mark?" Petunia asked, apparently remembering how the old marks hand worked. "Can you contact us?"

Harry chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not. You'd need magic for that. What little magic iss in it will allow me to track your location, but I will not know if you are in danger or even dead."

Last was Dudley. Dudley's golden mark fizzled, sparked and flamed, then settled on the wrist in muted, dark silver. Harry had to bite his tongue not to call out. "Bloody Hell, you're a wizard, Duds!"

Instead he looked to his parents "Are you aware that your son is a Wizard? A strong Dark Wizard."

"No!" Vernon almost shouted. "Our son is NORMAL! He's not a bloody freak!"

Petunia looked like she was about to faint again, she teetered dangerously before Vernon got a hold of her and held her upright next to him.

Harry looked at them closely. The denial in their eyes were total, so he instead turned towards a stunned Dudley. "Once the conflict between Dark and Light have ssettled in the Wizarding World, you may come to uss and I'll make sure you're taught, young Misster Durssley."

Dudley, as well as his parents looked mightily confused. "Why?" asked Dudley. "You are the Dark Lord. Aren't you supposed to hate normal people and those wizards born to them?"

Harry sighed. "Thingss are changing. I am not the ssame as I once wass. Ssaying I am regaining my ssanity after many years of madnesss would be the simplesst way to dessscribe it."

"We came today to coerce Mr. Dursley here into helping us destroy an object causing that madness. Until all such objects are gone there might still be relapses," Severus added.

"You are asss much victimss of Dumbledore as Harry wasss. But you can sstill be ssaved."

"We will not waste this chance to get away from Dumbledore and his manipulations," Vernon decided firmly. "We will leave tonight."

Harry looked at Severus, an understanding reached between them silently. The two began wielding their wands...

Minutes later the whole house had been packed into four match-box sized trunks. One for each of their private things and one for everything else. Only the curtains on the windows remained. They left those to keep up the appearance that they were still home.

Severus handed them a note. "Here's my Muggle address, for emergencies only. We do not need to know where you go. We will be able to find you, should we need to. To enlarge the boxes, Dudley will need to say your nephew's full name. To enlarge separate items, hold a finger to it and say my full name." He bored his eyes into Petunia. "You do remember my name, right?"

Petunia nodded.

"All righty, then. Time to go." harry decided. He nodded towards his family. "Good Bye, have a wonderful life and all that crap," he quipped. With a turn, he apparated back to where they started; the edge of the cliffs.

He'd sat down onto a convenient boulder when Severus arrived behind him. "Where does it bloody end?" he growled. "I mean, the manipulations, the twisting of truth and minds. It's just too much! Is anyone or anything around us untouched by that old man's evil ways?"

"I have a feeling we have only scratched the surface, yet," Severus replied dryly as he nudged Harry over to sit next to him.

Harry stood, while pacing, he shifted back to his Tom Riddle persona. How had the Dursleys managed to even talk coherently with him, when he looked all disgusting like that? He shook his head in disbelief when he realized they had more courage than many wizards. Then again, the deeds of the Madman wasn't, by far, as real to them as they were to the wizarding population.

"You never said. Why do we need a sacrifice?" asked Severus. "Can't we do this ourselves?"

Harry frowned. "Didn't I show you where all the Horcruxes were located?"

"Yes," Severus nodded. "I know exactly WHAT and WHERE they are. You did, however not tell me how to get to them."

Harry sighed. "I didn't realize I was that brief, I concentrated on the most important facts, I guess."

"So, what about this cave, what do we need to do?"

"The locket is at the bottom of a basin. To be able to even see it, not to mention reach it, you have to drink the slow-acting poison covering it. After drinking gallons of painful potion, you have to get past the dozens of Inferi you wake up by taking the locket. If you manage this, there's still no real cure to the effects of the potion. Even with a Bezoar, you will slowly die, while reliving all your most painful memories."

"You didn't put in an override?"

"No, I figured if I needed to get to the Horcrux I'd just use some random wizard or Muggle. Back then that was no big deal."

"It has to be a real human drinking?"

Harry nodded. "No transfigurations or charms, no animals or other magical creature. I'm not entirely sure I would register as human myself, even."

"Are you certain we can't break this security charm?"

"We probably could, but I really don't want to spend days on it."

The waves below already covered the opening to the cave when Harry had a thought. He did indeed have a whole bunch of Muggles he'd already doomed to a messy death. Should be easy enough to snag one in advance.

TBC...


End file.
